


Fairy Tail One Shots

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: So, this is a collection of one-shot drabbles of the Fairy Tail world.  I do request as long as they are reasonable for this, and that the information is clear but not overly detailed.  As an author doing request or prompts, telling us every little detail you want is not us writing the story.The first one in here was a gift for a friend for their birthday. As is quite a few of them.





	1. Silver & Gold

**Lyon x Lucy Pairing (** song fic **)**

* * *

 

 

_No fame or fortune, nor riches untold_

Lucy was done with it all as she climbed in the backseat of her father's limousine. Bright specks of light still appearing before her eyes from the paparazzi's camera flashes. Which was something she had dealt with all her life, but enough was enough.

Living the life of someone famous wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Constantly watching what you said or did because of the image. Oh the horror of damaging one's image, it was laughable to the point of hypocrisy. But since anything she does what affect not only herself but her father and mother, Lucy would mind herself as a proper lady for the public eye. Even if it made her grind her teeth, feel fake and sick to her stomach. When all she wanted was to leave the fame, fortune, and riches behind.

* * *

 

_Don't give me a mansion on top of the hill._

Staring out her bedroom window Lucy frowned furloughing her brows together. You were by no means a less than spectacular even as the rain came down in a virtual tour. Since her home or rather a mansion sat atop a hill overlooking the valleys and plains that were her father's lands.

But it meant nothing to her since it felt like a prison. A place that was meant to keep her shut away from the world I. Only the servants to talk to as they went about their job while watching over her. And Lucy hated feeling trapped in a cage with no real friends to talk to or associated with either, at least none that liked her for herself.

* * *

 

_I woke up this morning feeling kind of down._

Brown eyes stared at the soft pink ceiling appearing glazed as the face that they were set in looked sad. It was her birthday, yet Lucy already knew not to expect anything since her father had only invited his business associates with kids her age, most of them being male to the party he was throwing for her. Already knowing why he was doing it since she was almost of legal marrying age. He was pushing for her to find a suitable match.

Letting out a small sigh Lucy rolled herself out of bed shoulders heavy was feeling depressed as she made her way to the bathroom to start readying herself for the uneventful and sore day before her. Once she truly wanted no part of even if her only friend Levy was going to be there too.

A soft knock came from her door as she sat there while the made Mrs. Spetto finish putting up her hair. It looked fashionable in the old-fashioned bun with her bangs left down and curl to frame her heart-shaped face. Which only had the bare minimum of makeup on so that it accentuated it making her eyes pop and her mouth full and pouty.

Glancing at the door in the mirror Lucy saw her mother enter. A wistful look on her face as she glanced back at Lucy holding her gaze while making her way towards the vanity. The whole time Lucy watched silently not bothering to hide her thoughts.

With a small cough, Mrs. Spetto excused herself leaving Lucy alone with her mother, Layla Heartfilia. The silent conversation they had with just her eyes had Lucy relaxing as a small smile appeared on her face. If there was one thing she knew she could always count on it was her mother brightening her mood and day overall. The return look on her mother's face was an echo of her own as Lucy stood up turning meeting her mother halfway so that they could start the day's festivity.

* * *

 

_I called on my best friend, she could not be found._

He frowned marring her brow as she looked at her cell phone. As the voicemail told her to leave a message. It wasn't very often that Levy didn't answer her phone. A cause Lucy to fill a bit down and out since she had an unimportant piece of news to tell her best friend, who'd be able to talk it out with her.

Letting out a soft sigh Lucy ended the call without leaving a message tossed the phone on her bed before pacing the length of her room. It had been three months since her birthday everything is gone fine, no will or interest was taken in her from the guest who'd been invited. At least, none that she could tell at the time.

Not even an hour earlier her father had called her to his personal office (a very rare occurrence) to talk with her. He had given no more information other than it was important. So, of course, she was nervous and it was in trying to figure out what was so important. When she arrived and knocked Lucy was already worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. But when the door was abruptly opened shock flooded her system. Because there before her mother and father sat for guest who all had their eyes on her.

From there, things had gone by in a blur, as a someone had hit the fast-forward button on the DVD player. Lucy quickly learned that people were business associates Ul in Silver with their two sons Gray and Lyon. And that Lyon himself had stepped forward with a marriage proposal.

Completely caught off guard at this Lucy felt numb and flustered at the same time, as she stared at the silver-haired young man. Who had a smile that could be called smug as is midnight blue orbs seemed to suck her in? Causing heat to flood her cheeks as she whispered inarticulately 'oh'.

From there she was taken along the swift-flowing rapids that life just seemed to throw at her. Papers have signed an agreement to the marriage arrangement. Leaving Lucy now officially engaged to a man who was a complete stranger.

* * *

 

_My life he can hold._

Giving a side glance at the man beside her, Lucy let a smile curved her lips upward as she saw him take notice of her. The raised eyebrow in question only making her press her lips together to keep from giggling loudly. It would be seemly to burst out into a fit of giggles while you're being toasted at your wedding reception for no apparent reason. So with a small shake of her head and a wink, Lucy turned her attention back to his brother and best man as he finished his speech.

Had been three years since the arrangement had happened, but she could honestly say that she was happy with that all. He was her perfect prince charming. He came out of nowhere, swept her off her feet, won her heart and now she was giving him her life to hold. There would be no regrets just more happy love filled experiences in the future. Because together she somehow knew they'd survive anything thrown at them for they went together like silver and gold.

* * *

 

 

Alright, this is my authors note for this story. I am now open for a request for Lucy pairings as long as they stay in the fairytale world. No crossovers, because this is pure FT crack ship right here. If you wish for me to do a story please PM me who you want Lucy or any Fairy Tail character paired with and a brief snippet for what you want the story to be about. I.E. something like Lucy and Natsu being childhood friends, being torn apart, then finding each other later in life and either rekindling a friendship or having a romantic interlude. I do gender-bending, alternate universes, and am not afraid to attempt to do dark as long as it isn't read ridiculous. Remember I do not do smut it is not it is not my thing, I am not comfortable writing it so don't ask me to get traffic with sexual scenes.

Thank you for taking the time to read my author's note and consider that I am going to try to do a request thing. Also understand that life takes up most of my time so that putting a story out might take a while, but I will PM you back if I am going to do the story and let you know when I have it typed up and when I'm going to post it out of respect for doing the request.


	2. Playing Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickslow x Cobra X Lucy

[This is a gift fic for GemNika's birthday. I hope you enjoy it, sweetheart, cause it was a bit out there for me. Peoples involved LucyxCobraxBickslow]

* * *

 

As Lucy sat there watching from her normal spot at the bar in her guild, she couldn't help the small smile that twitched at the corners of her lips. It was a few months ago that she'd noticed. Though subtle, Lucy had originally dismissed it as her writer's brain is overactive. At least until the next time she noticed it again the next time Crime Sorcier visited Fairy Tail.

Putting the straw to her lips, Lucy took a slow sip of her strawberry milkshake. Glad that her smile was hidden as an amethyst gaze pinned her to her spot. Raising her eyebrows as she met that rich colored orb, giving a shrug of her shoulders. Earning her a small fanged snarl in warning. At this all Lucy did was roll her eyes at Cobra. Knowing full well that he could hear all her thoughts quite clearly.

To her, it was absolutely adorable to see a man known for his cruelty acting jittery and knowing why. Then again her silence had been insured. By Cobra with a damned good threat. Even as the thought of what he mentioned, a small shudder ran thru her body. But still, Lucy could say she was truly happy for Cobra on top of being in on a juicy secret.

"Hey Cosplayer, you cold?"

Blinking owlishly before a small devious grin curled her lips. Causing Cobra to whip his head around again, fast enough that Lucy was sure it should have given him whiplash. Giving him a playful wink to Cobra as she turned to face one of her favorite guildmates, Bickslow. Beaming her trademark smile up at him, as he stared down at her thru blue-black bangs.

"Nah. Gave me the willies over a scary thought."

Her words earned her a deep baritone laugh and tongue wiggle. Causing Lucy, herself, to giggle as she placed her now empty glass on the counter. Looking up at Bickslow before motioning him to lean closer. Lucy shot a superstitious glance at Cobra, who looked like he was torn between wanting to murder her and bolting from the guild.

Frowning a bit, Lucy leaned into Bickslow and whispered into his ear, "Hey, wanna come over for a horror movie marathon? I could use the company."

The immediate hug she got was all the answer she needed. As Bickslow mumbled he'd be there at the normal time. Pulling away, Lucy nodded at Bickslow as he lumbered away, cracking a joke at Laxus and Freed. Causing Lucy to chuckle as a faint blush crept across her cheeks at what he was saying. With a small shake of her head as she slipped from her bar stool and making her way towards her team.

Her gaze looking like it was focused on her team, while it was pinning the poison slayer to his spot. AS he just glowered at her silently, they held a conversation while she informed her team she was heading home early. Making it very clear that she wanted to be alone to work on her novel while giving subtle looks and body language hints to Cobra to come over later.

When his eyes widened marginally in understanding, Lucy finally excused herself. A small smirk on her lips as she left the guild. Glad that her plan seemed to be working. One way or another, Lucy knew two people she has come to care for would have their privacy and happiness. At least until they wanted to come out and tell everyone about their relationship. But until then Lucy wouldn't mind playing cupid and giving up her apartment for the night.

Because in her book, both Cobra and Bickslow deserved happiness. Even if she thought they were the cute, odd couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is a Gift Fic for the Amazing GemNika's Birthday.


	3. Spriggan's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Mavis x Zeref pairing

 

_**It started with...** _

Staring out the window of his castle, red eyes overlooking the bleak, cold sandy land that was his domain. He was lord of the Unseelie, but it came at a price. Slowly blinking his eyes as the sound of boots clicked off the obsidian floor, causing a small smirk to play at the edges of his mouth. Knowing who it was from the way their feet fell.

"My Lord!?"

Not bothering to turn his head to look at his visitor, he spoke in his soft mellowed voice, "Yes, Invel?"

"People are starting to worry about you...My Lord."

Closing his eyes and letting out a rather dramatic sigh, he turned to look at Invel. The full weight of his gaze resting on the tall, blue-haired bespectacled man. Who didn't even flinch as he stared back at him? This was one of the few reasons that he liked Invel and trusted him. While others would cringe or outright run away, Invel just stood there calm, collected and seemingly frozen.

"You mean they worry for the Throne of the Unseelie, Invel. Not for me. I have numerous enemies amongst our Fae brethren that would love to have me just vanish and leave the throne open and uncontested."

The only reaction to his words was a slight narrowing of Invels eyes as the man pressed his lips into a thin annoyed line. Anyone who knew Invel, Lord of Ice, knew that he was loyal to himself, Zeref.

"My Lord, while that may be true, there are those who support you and would be hard put if you lost the throne."

A low, deep rumbling laugh filled the chamber as Zeref stepped away from the window and towards his retainer, counselor, and only friend. Invel had served him for the last four hundred years he had sat on the throne. So to see a small, tight smile appear on the normally stoic man's face at the fact he was laughing, made Zeref feel more at ease.

"Get to the point Invel. You didn't come up here to interrupt my solitude for the masses whining about my lack of being on the throne. Speak your mind freely."

Noting that the man didn't even relax his rigid posture as he raised a thin eyebrow up on his forehead until it disappeared into his bangs. "As you wish My Lord Zeref. I have come to broach you about an heir again. You are not a young man, and while still the most powerful of the Fae, both Unseelie, and Seelie. It would do you well to either pick and heir apparent or produce one."

Narrowing crimson orbs while taking a slow steady deep breath, Zeref kept from growling in a frustrated manner. This was the one topic he hated being broached, but he had just given free reign to Invel. Lifting his hand up and waving it at the man, Zeref turned and went back to the window. What little bit of a good mood he had been in gone, squandered by the request.

"You know where I stand on this Invel. As do the 11 others in my guard and counsel. I refuse due to the nature of the curse I was born with. You may leave now."

Not having to look to know that Invel had bowed before leaving his private quarters. Zeref leaned his head against the edge of the stone window, letting his gaze linger on the landscape, just as a flicker of pale white and gold marred it, drawing his attention. Since nothing in the desolate lands of the Unseelie held those colors.

* * *

 

_**It began when...** _

She didn't quite understand the how or why she had been chosen, but she knew she would do as told. Being the youngest daughter of the King and Queen of the Seelie, still meant that she had responsibilities. Wrinkling her nose as she shot a fairly dirty look at the oracle, who was once more staring sightlessly out at nothing. Behind her, she knew that everyone gathered at the court for her four hundredth birthday was boring holes into her back, parents and siblings included.

This day was supposed to be auspicious for her. A milestone in any Fae's life. And thus the Oracle would come out of hiding and give the person their fated destiny. Oh, and how did she. Life has been interesting from the moment she, Mavis Vermillion, had been born. It wasn't uncommon for Fae babies to not look like either parent with all the mix heritage that ran through their veins. But she didn't look like anyone on either side for at least four generations back.

Add onto the fact she had been born a fairy and a wingless one, yeah that had set off a lot of the nobles. Saying she was a bad omen of things to come. But in time, with her pale sun-colored hair, large luminous green eyes, and alabaster skin, Mavis had been accepted. And had been given the title of 'The Heart' of the Seelie court.

Bracing her shoulders, putting on her normally bright and cheery smile, she turned and looked at everyone gathered. Letting her gaze settle on her parents last, trying to keep from seeing the pain and hurt that would be on her mother's face as well as the outrage on her fathers. Being told that her destiny was to break a curse on the Unseelie King, who was known as 'The Spriggan' was not something any Seelie would want to hear, let alone do willingly.

Taking the few steps and kneeling before her parents, Mavis waited for something, hell anything to be said or done. When minutes flew by and nothing happened she raised her head to see her father looking so sad, while her mother cried silently into his shoulder. In the next instant, there was a flash of golden light, before the feeling of the world shifting around her. Giving her no choice when she got to leave to do her task.

Next thing she knew, as the light faded, she was standing in a very dark, bleak and cold world on hard sand. Raising her hands up, Mavis rubbed at her arms to keep warm as she saw a tall, multi-spired castle in the distance. Already knowing that was where she must go, she began the long arduous walk, doing her best not to cry out as the rocks cut into her bare feet.

* * *

 

_**Courtly politics are...** _

As he sat there on his throne, staring down at the small Seelie girl before him, Zeref tried to wrap his mind around what she had just told him. Already having silenced the others at court, who had burst out in screams, cursing in outrage. Though none of them could refute what was said, since the Seelie girl, or rather the 9th princess of the Seelie court had willingly undergone a truth spell. Hating the tiresome routine he was having to endure.

He had to give her some credit since she didn't even flinch when he had chosen one of his most deadly guards to administer the spell. Mard Geer was known for his cruelty in both courts. The girl, Mavis Vermillion, had just stared forward a small smile on her lips as she kept her eyes trained on himself. Which was a feat, due to the fact that Mard had been thoroughly rough? The proof was fingerprint bruises showing on her skin around her arm and neck.

Tilting his head to the side Zeref spoke, his soft voice ringing through the dark court, "And just how do you plan on breaking my curse, Seelie Princess?"

"I do not know."

At her answer, the nobles of the court got loud again. Letting them carry on until he felt irritated, Zeref stood up from his throne, causing silence to come crashing down instantly. Making his way down the steps till he was standing before the girl. Zeref narrowed his carmine eyes as he knelt down, his hand shooting out and grasping her by the chin hard. Noting that she showed no outward signs of fear or anxiety. Though the quick flutter of her rapid pulse against the palm of his hand where it was pressed against her throat let him know.

Amused, Zeref let a dark smile curve his lips. "Well that puts you at a loss, doesn't it. I grant you permission to stay at my court until you can break my curse. Do not think that I will protect you from any of the Unseelie either here at my court or in this realm, Princess Mavis. You are of the blood of our enemy. None can kill you, but they can take you within an inch of that. Do you understand the gift I am giving you?"

"Yes, King Zeref."

Her words were resolute, ringing clear in the silent hall. Leaving him feeling off balance a little bit. Giving a low hiss as he pulled her face towards him, till their noses were touching.

"Good. Every day you are to be led by Invel to my personal chambers to attempt to break my curse. Each day that you do not, know that you will be punished by either Invel or me."

The sight of a twinkle of amusement at his challenge in her fathomless emerald eyes as she replied with, 'Yes, King Zeref' again, causing him to jerk back, before tossing her away from him like a piece of trash. Not sparing her a look as he stood up and marched from the throne room. Zeref gave Invel a short nod to get her situated in a room for the duration of her stay before he vanished through the double doors.

* * *

 

_**Debating on Fundamentals...** _

Mavis had been a bit shocked when she was suddenly surrounded by a ground of Unseelie, before being captured and drug into the Unseelie Castle's courtroom. Her eyes had darted everywhere, taking in as much as she could, before having them land on the throne, where the King himself sat. The man was as dark and brooding as the rumors at the Seelie court had said. But something in her told her that there was more than the surface looks to the man.

When he asked what she was, therefore, she gave a brief synapse of the events that led her to be in his territory uninvited. When he had asked that she undergo a truth spell, Mavis had felt a bit affronted. But then again it was standard for the politics at her own court when dealing with a captive Unseelie, so she easily agreed and told him about the Oracles prophecy. Which had caused those in attendance to lose their composure?

Through all of it, Mavis did her best to keep her gaze pinned to the King. As his gaze seemed to make the blood in her veins slow to crawl. But then again, it damn near froze when he had come down from his onyx dais and knelt before her. Unable to help her hearts erratic beating as he grasped her chin painfully in one hand and jerked her towards him. His nose touching her small one as he delivered his decree. A small part of her was thankful that he wouldn't allow her death but left it open that she could be tortured to within an inch of dying. On top of having to be punished by him and the man, he named Invel, who was now leading her through several corridors.

Mavis wasn't sure what to do or how to go about things, but she was paying attention as Invel gave her very specific directions as well as the rules she was to obey. When he went silent, Mavis gave her softly said responses. She knew whom Invel was, he was the Lord of Ice and damned good at killing by freezing his opponents from the inside out. Not a man that she would want to cross. Though truth be told she wasn't helpless, she had her own magic, though it was mostly illusion based.

Once they reached the base of a set of the spiraling staircase, Invel opened a large black walnut door. Motioning for her to enter. Doing so without needing further prompting, Mavis went still at how lavish the room was. Swallowing nervously, with a hint of giddiness, she turned to look at Invel.

"This is your room. Up those stairs is Lord Zeref's personal chambers. Stay here until you are summoned. Just know that once you leave this room, you are fair game to those of the Unseelie court. Both Nobles and commoners. Your food will be delivered to you at morning tide, noon and dinner."

Once he finished speaking, Mavis flinched as he swiftly pulled the door shut with a loud echoing bang. Pressing her lips into a thin line and counting to fifty, before giving a soft chuckle. Spinning in place till she was looking at the room again. Mavis couldn't help the small squeal of delight that escaped her lips as her feet carried her towards the king-sized, four post canopy bed.

Jumping at the last second to land on its fluffy bedding, she rolled around before standing up and bouncing on the bed like a small child. Even if her situation was bleak, she knew that she couldn't let herself be dragged down by it. And until she did as she was foretold to do, break the Unseelie Kings curse, Mavis would have fun. Since it wasn't every day that a Seelie got to live at the Unseelie court. This was an experience that she chose to learn from. Because in her eyes being enemies for so long, opinions were very jaded.

* * *

 

_**The Song...** _

It had been 6 months and Zeref had come to understand one thing about his 'strange' guest that 'fate' had shoved unwanted into his life. And that was just how tenaciously stubborn the chit was. Every day she had come to fail in breaking his curse, and thus she was punished.

As he watched Invel carry the mostly frozen and now blue-skinned girl from his room, he couldn't help but furrow his brow and frown. Each failure only seemed to make it look like the curse was unremovable, even if the Oracle decreed that she was the one to do it. No matter what she tried there was no effect and at random intervals, the black cloud from his curse would surround him and suck the life from everything in a three-foot radius. Well except for her life.

He recalled the first time the curse kicked in and enveloped Mavis. The shock and horror that registered on her delicate face and in her large green eyes. Only to watch as her body falls to the ground limp, looking lifeless to his eye. So when the black winds died down, he had moved to her. The need to avoid another hundred year war causing him to kneel by her side and make sure she was dead like the others who'd been caught up in the damned wind.

The moment his hand touched her neck, her eyes shot open and she gasps in desperation to fill her lungs with air. Causing him to fall on his ass, bellowing for Invel or hell anyone to get in the room. Already knowing that everyone in the damned castle had felt that magical blast. It had been seconds before his door had been slammed open and Invel and a few guards including Mard rushed in. By that point, Mavis had sat up and was alternating rubbing at her temples and her chest while coughing almost painfully.

From there, things degraded quickly. And still to this day they didn't know how she had survived, but he was thankful to the Goddess Danu that she was just alive. On top of feeling relieved and aged about another two hundred years. But it brought a smile to his lips as she laughed in her normal manner as she looked at him, Invel and the guards with wonder making her eyes bright. It was light a refreshing breeze, recalling memories of his youth.

* * *

 

_**The Dance...** _

Mavis awoke to the familiar ceiling of her room. Her body shivering to warm its self quicker. As she sorted thru her mind, trying to put the pieces together again to form the picture of what happened. In rapid succession, images began to fill her mind, to which she tactically sorted them and put them in order from the jumbled mess that they appeared.

It had been that black wind again. This was the 8th time that this had happened. It wasn't always triggered when she tried. But now that she was thinking about it, she thought carefully about each time that damned curse had reared its ugly head. The smile that slowly spread across her face as she rolled over slowly onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow to smother the sudden loud burst of laughter.

The solution was really easy. And had been staring everyone in the face the whole time. Well at least since she had arrived. Then again the last year had gone by quick, with its own ups and downs. She could admit that she had taken her fair share of hits mentally, emotionally and sure as hell physically from the Unseelie Fae, but like with everything else, she had done what she did best, Endure!

But thru it all she had earned the begrudging respect of Invel, the Captain of the Guard Mard Greer, along with quite a few of the most prominent nobles. Which would she hope to make things so much easier? Pulling her face from the pillow, Mavis glanced up at the wall, to the large picture of a very beautiful woman with red eyes and a kind smile. It hadn't taken long for her to learn that this room was the Kings late mother. Something had been profound because the last room she'd thought she would have been placed in would be a room that held some importance to the man.

This was something she could honestly chalk up to Fate since it had been meddling in her life since her birthday year ago tomorrow. Closing her eyes as she hugged the pillow to herself, Mavis slowly rolled onto her back again. Mentally cursing Invel for freezing her for her 'punishment' for failing to remove the curse earlier in the day. Letting out a small soft sigh of amused contentment, while anticipation built up in her small body.

* * *

 

_**The Conclusion...** _

As they stood there staring at the scene before them, neither Invel or Mard Geer could seem to comprehend it. When Mard had been called at Invel's insistence, due to the Seelie Princess asking for another of King Zeref's most trusted. Of course, Invel had thought of him first. But when he had walked into the Kings' room, he had not known what to expect, but what he was seeing before him sure as hell wasn't it.

"You are seeing what I am seeing right?"

"Yes, Mard I am. But I am having a hard time rationalizing what I am exactly seeing."

"I concur with you."

Again silence filled the room as they continued to stare at the scene the two before them were making. Wide red and black eyes riveted and unable to be torn away from the sight of their Kwhosewho's face was being held between two small, delicate and child-like hands as he was being thoroughly kissed by the Seelie Princess. The black wind from the curse swirling around them, going fast enough to make loud hissing noises as it sliced through the air.

Invel knew that if anyone of the nobles or other guards were to by random chance come into the room, hell would be paid. More so if word got back to the Seelie court it could cause a potential war that could last a long time. Something neither of them really wanted, because a war would be taxing and having enjoyed the peace that their King had brought after ascending the throne. But they both agreed that the small, petite, wingless fairy had earned a place of respect with them. And thought it would never be spoken aloud, only in their hearts.

As the wind died down, both men got a much better view, only to feel their jaws going slack. While Mavis was still holding their King's face in her hands and was kissing him deeply, at some point their King had wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, pinning her slight body against his own. Each feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable at the intensity that was being displayed.

"Is there a possibility that something was missed in the last year between those two?"

"I do not know Mard. But the way they are going at it reminds me of walking in on you and MiraJane when you were borderline coupling in the kitchen."

A dark smile curved Invel's lips as Mard seemed to choke on the very air he was breathing. But as with that situation and the one before him, other than the people had changed, was the love that was being expressed. He knew what love looked like, he had felt it himself, though he couldn't be with the woman he loved. And he wanted his King to be happy. Plus not being ignorant, he had seen the looks that his King had given to the slip of a girl. As well as the ones she tried to be secretive about, which Mard had seen and commented to him about, since his wife, while a woman Invel would never cross, was a major matchmaker.

Giving a wry chuckle as he continued to just watch the very 'affectionate' display, hoping it would end soon enough.

It was five minutes more before the two finally broke apart to come up for air. The hazy look in the Kings eyes as he looked slightly dazed at both Invel and Mard, unaware of the half cocked and a smug smile on his face. As he tried to figure out why both of his two trusted retainers were looking like they were trying not to laugh. Raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner as he felt something squirm against his chest.

Blinking slowly as he looked down, his red eyes meeting large, glazed over green eyes that shone with a wealth of emotion that spoke volumes. As well as a smile that curved very red, kiss-swollen lips. Giving a deep, rumbling chuckle as reality dawned on him at the words Mavis' had spoken to him while Invel had been occupied calling for Mard. The absurdity of what she said making complete sense. How her simplistic idea to break the curse, which he was sure it had done it.

Now he and his two trusted people were there and had a new problem to deal with. Cause he was sure as hell not letting the little fairy in his arms go back to the Seelie Court without a damned fight. She was his precious treasure and light in his world that had been so dark and bleak. If this was the power of the heart born of love. Then he knew that she was his spriggan heart.

_**The End!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift fiction for one Chrys Stone.


	4. Dream Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyon x Lucy with some Freed x Mirajane

 

 

Black eyes looked over those assembled in the throne room, before landing back to the small, balding man that was kneeling before the throne. Head tilting to the side to rest on a mailed fist as those black eyes bored into the man who just seemed to stare back at him, impassive and unaffected.

"Let me get this straight, your King and Queen are seeking to cease the war that has been going on since my grandfather's time?"

The balding man gave a short nod of his head as his beady eyes remained steadfast. Hardly blinking, his breathing normal and very controlled. Speaking volumes that didn't just come with age.

"What do you think my dear Queen?"

The sound of fabric being shifted was the only sound heard before a soft feminine sigh masked it. Drawing all eyes, except for the king who continued to stare pointedly at the messenger.

"I think it is acceptable. Both of our countries and kingdoms have to be taxed to the point of poverty, Silver. And I have the perfect idea of how it can be attained."

At the words spoken by the Queen, King Silver lifted his head and looked at his wife. Wondering just what kind of idea his beautiful wife could come up with. Only to flinch slightly at the smile on her lips, as her obsidian eyes flashed in her face.

"Ur?"

A deep throaty laugh was the response as the Queen rose from her smaller throne and walked off the dais towards the small, aged man. Stopping before him and waiting till he looked up at her.

"Tell your Jude, your King that if he is willing to marry his daughter to my eldest son, then we shall be amenable to ceasing this ridiculous war. Now GO!"

Her voice echoing through the large room, cold as ice. The smile on her lips was just as cold as her voice as the man rose up and gave a deep bow before scurrying out at the dismissal.

"Ur, what do you mean by this? You know that he won't ever go for that. He has forsaken marriage as has his younger twin brother."

When she spun around to look at him, she gave a soft trilling laugh that made Silver look at her with awe on his face. Ur was a very inventive woman, a great tactician that he was proud to have at his side, considering that she was nothing but the daughter of a lowly noble. But she is the only eligible daughter of ranked birth at that time proved to be an asset his father Mard had come to respect. That and her magic was like that of the royal family, Ice.

"Never fret my King. That is already figured out." she said, looking towards their page, "Send me MiraJane immediately."

A soft hiss from Silver was heard in the following silence as the long green haired man departed the room to do as bidden. It was never good when the demoness was summoned. Her magic in subduing demons was infamous, but the woman was barely tolerable for her peculiar quirk of being a nosy busybody in the romantic department.

  
"Silver, we can lead a horse to water, but we cannot make it drink. But is it not impossible to entice it to want to drink the water if it is made thirsty enough."

Black eyes widening before a deep bellowing laugh came from the King making everyone in the room jump slightly. The look on the Kings face said he knew what his Queen was up to and he wholeheartedly agreed. But they'd have to wait for the reply from their enemies King and Queen.

**0000000000000**

Two sets of brown eyes stared at their aging messenger when he reported what was required for a cease to the infernal war. Both having a hard time really believing it could be so simple. Their daughter was now eighteen and more than old enough to be married. Even with the war going on for the last three decades, her beauty had garnered her a lot of suitors. But all of them had been rejected by her, some even twice. Their daughter claiming that none of them drew her interest, let alone made her feel anything. Before stating bluntly that she wanted what they had, a marriage of love.

Their kingdom didn't hold to the old standards about the Royal family marrying either another royal or a ranking noble. No King Jude had fallen for a milkmaid from a local town. When she returned his affections he asked her to marry him. Of course, the smack to the face he received was a legend since he hadn't told Layla that he was the crowned prince at that time. But still she loved him just as much, and her daughter was almost an exact replica of the Queen. Just as beloved, due to her sweet, kind personality. Well except for her stubborn streak.

"Macky are you sure that this is what they want? I am sure that they have heard the rumors, even with the war going on, that our daughter won't marry."

The old man kneeling on the floor looked to Queen Layla on her small throne. Giving nothing but the barest of nods of his head that what she said was true.

"But, your highness, the same is said to be true of their eldest son. No woman can hold his attention for more than a few days at the very best. I am sure that this is not a false offer to stop the war, though."

Both Jude and Layla went silent, before looking at each other as if both had the same idea.

"Layla you write a favorable reply to King Silver and Queen Ur about accepting it. Explain the idea we both have had my dear. As for you Makarov, please send for my mage Freed."

A soft gasp was heard throughout the room at the mention of the mages name. He was a notorious man among normal folks, while other mages he was notorious for his peculiar ways and being very standoffish. On top of his pompous attire of long dress coat and cravat.

"Yes, your majesty."

Again the only sound in the room was the sound of the small, balding man leaving.

"Oh, Jude I do hope that this works. To have peace and a potentially happy daughter with the thought of grandchildren."

A soft cough and look the King gave to his wife, as both smiled softly to the other.

**0000000000**

Silver sat on his throne, re-reading the missive he got by courier pigeon hours ago. His Queen chuckling delightedly as she penned a response. He was amazed that they had the same idea as his wife. On top of the fact that their mage or rather a notorious mage was on board with this. A small shiver ran down his spine at the thought of both MiraJane and Freed meeting in the near future to plan out this whole thing with their magic.

Closing his black eyes, Silver gave a soft cough to get his wife's attention. When the laughter ceased coming from Ur, he looked over at her, seeing her black eyes trained on him in question.

"I think we can call for our son now? Tell him that he must marry before we do this whole thing. Whether it works for ill or not."

The simple nod of her head was all that he needed before she went back to penning the last of her note. Raising a hand he waved it at his page and the young man nodded his head and was gone to summon his eldest son, Prince Lyon. Who arrived much quicker than anticipated as his wife now stood at the window sending the pigeon back to the King and Queen of Lukedonia, hoping that its King and Queen prepared for this whole thing. "Father?"

"Father?"

The quiet question from his eldest made Silver blink as he straightened himself on the throne, waiting until Ur was sitting back on her own. "You get no choice, you must marry."

"You get no choice, you must marry."

The firm set of Lyon's jaw and narrowing of his eyes spoke volumes at the command. Standing up he looked down at his son, who didn't flinch or back down.

"Lyon, you are crown Prince to this kingdom. You get no choice. Both your mother and I have spoken. You get a week to decide on one of the nobles daughters present in the castle or we choose for you."

The deep breath and hissing exhale were not missed under his keen gaze as his son bowed biting out a barely polite 'yes father' before turning and leaving before he was dismissed. Mentally groaning, Silver sat back down. "Do not worry dearest, remember that Lukedonia's own Princess Lucy is just as stubborn. I think they'd balance each other out." Reaching across space, Silver patted Ur's hand earning a soft smile from him.

"Do not worry dearest, remember that Lukedonia's own Princess Lucy is just as stubborn. I think they'd balance each other out." Reaching across space, Silver patted Ur's hand earning a soft smile from him.

Reaching across space, Silver patted Ur's hand earning a soft smile from him.

**0000000000**

The soft chatter in the throne room came to a halt when the double wide doors were opened and the Princess strode in. A friendly smile on her lips as she looked forward at her parents. Both who looked back at her with knowing smiles of reckoning on their faces. The moment she stopped and curtsied, Jude stood up and walked till he stood before his daughter. His brown eyes looking at her almost sadly, but yet sternly. "Lucy, you have one week to decide on a person to marry from your suitors, or I will do it for you."

"Lucy, you have one week to decide on a person to marry from your suitors, or I will do it for you."

The wide-eyed look of shock, that was quickly replaced by a barely contained fury in her eyes as she spoke in a sweet tone, that masked her anger. Making him realize she was just like her mother when upset. "Father, may I inquire as to why all of a sudden you are...asking this of me?"

The soft snort from Layla back on her throne had Jude wanting to throw his hands in the air. But this little game had to be set and ready for tonight. A deal had been struck and he had signed the agreement. "Because of Lucy, you are the Princess of Lukedonia. You and you alone can produce an heir. You are more than old enough to be married. If it wasn't for the war, I would let this slide, but you can never tell what the Kingdom of Frostwithe will do next. And I will lead our men into war when we head out again."

"Because Lucy, you are the Princess of Lukedonia. You and you alone can produce an heir. You are more than old enough to be married. If it wasn't for the war, I would let this slide, but you can never tell what the Kingdom of Frostwithe will do next. And I will lead our men into war when we head out again."

The paling of Lucy's cheeks as she blanched, before bowing deeply to him. Reaching out Jude touched her sun-colored hair, feeling her stiffen. Dropping his hand from her head as she rose up, giving a small polite nod as she replied with a snide, 'as you wish your majesty', before leaving without being dismissed. The doors closing behind her. 

"We are doing the right thing, Jude."

The encouragement from his amazing wife, made Jude slump his shoulders as he relaxed. Seeing his little girl so upset and at him always made him feel awful.

**0000000000**

Chanting was heard echoing in the night's cool air, as a white-haired woman moved across the roof of the castle, just above the royal chambers. Her cloak billowing out around her. Eyes gleaming with mirth as she finished the spell and slammed her hands down on the stonework, sending her magic seeping into the mortar that holds it together to the room below. It's purple iridescence glittering in a hypnotic manner as it phased through the canopy of the bed and fell on its sleeping occupant, transporting his soul to the dream plane.

**0000000000**

Lyon stood in what looked to be a dark round room, which he surmised was in a tower. This was a far cry from the dream he had been having. Curious he spun around to see a tall ornate bed against the far wall. Walking softly over to it, he saw that it was occupied. Wondering who it could be, he crept to the side and stopped. His breath being jerked from his lungs by force at the woman who was asleep there. Never had he seen a lady so fair of skin, with hair that looked like the sun's rays, had been spun into strands of gold. Entranced, he reached out to touch her only to stop when a movement was heard from within the room. Turning to look for its source, he saw a shadow standing in the now open window of the tower room. What was casting it was tall and humanoid, at least until it stepped into the room, the wall sconces flickering to life. Revealing a purple and black-clad demon with long green hair glaring at him. Its tail lashing back and forth as it's only visible eyes narrowed at him. It stepped forward and raised a hand at him, pointing a finger to the girl in the bed.

"You have no right. She is mine. Leave."

All his instincts warned him not to test this demon. That he was very powerful, while Lyon was without weapon and armor. But something in him said he didn't want to leave this beautiful woman to the demon. Deciding to defy it, Lyon spoke up.

"No! I won't let you have her. A woman of such caliber is not something you are worthy of a demon."

Stepping forward to make a point, Lyon froze as the demon flicked its wrist and send a black wind at him. Easily picking him and throwing him towards the wall. With a gasp just as he should of hitting the wall, Lyon awoke, sitting up straight in his bed. Sweat cold and drying to his skin. Looking at his window, seeing dawn creeping across the sky. Sliding from his bed, he made his way to his desk, where he sat down and began to draw out what he could remember of the sleeping beauty he had seen.

**0000000000**

The night air was chilled as the faint movement in the darkness as faint purple runes glowed in the room. Eyes crinkling around the edge as the runes flared to life and vanished over the room sleeping, occupant. Who stirred, causing blond hair to shift and fall, framing a heart-shaped face relaxed in sleep. Her pink lips twitching downwards into a frown, the only indication the room's other occupant snorted in amusement.

A chill wind brought her eyes open to see she was standing on the balcony of a foreign castle. The landscape cold, almost barren, yet strangely beautiful in its own way. Raising her hands up to rub at her arms, hoping to get some warmth back into her unclad extremities, Lucy turned around. There was an open set of double doors, leading into a room. Feeling curious as to how she got here when but moments before she had fallen asleep in her own bed, Lucy knew this had to be a dream of sorts.

Always being one to figure out everything, she walked through the doors to see an ornate room, that was simple if not sparse in furnishings. Having only a simple ice blue rug, with two well-worn, but comfy chairs angled in front of the fireplace, with a small, polished cherry wood table. Towards her left seeing a small writing desk with quills, colored inks, and papers. Letting her feet move her towards it, she saw various pictures that were very well drawn. Making her wonder just where she was and who this person was.

A soft sigh drew her attention to the bed that had been at the back of the room. Quietly she padded over to it, ignoring the coldness of the stone on her bare feet. At reaching the end of the bed, Lucy felt the air freeze in her lungs at the sight of the man there. He had strong features, but somehow delicate, not making him overly masculine. His white hair with pale blue tints hanging over his forehead. Never had she seen a man that looked like him before. He was gorgeous to look at, making her wonder what color his eyes were. If they'd be dark or a pale color like his hair. Causing the need to touch him rise within in her.

Deciding that since this was a dream, most obviously, cause only her subconscious would create a man she would deem worthy of her affections and attention. Lucy hesitantly reached out to brush at the locks of hair on his forehead. Only to go very still when a golden-clad claw clamped down on her wrist, drawing her eyes up to look at who it was that stopped her. Fear rising up in the pit of her stomach at what she was seeing a woman who was buxom, clad in nothing more than a scandalous red body suit. Her white hair defying gravity as it stood straight up.

"You shall not touch him. He has caught my interest little girl. His talent, his handsome features will make him a fine addition to my harem."

Pausing at this demoness' words, making her look wide-eyed at him. Even with the fear still welling in her, she shook her head in defiance. There was no way that she would leave this man, whom she thought believed was innocent, in the hands of this tart. Curling her lips as she made a fist with her hands as she glared back. Body tremored as it warred within its self.

"No, a creature like you will do nothing but eat him when you get bored."

In the next instant, the room was filled with a harsh laughter before her body was picked up by an invisible for and flung away with the demonesses words rang out that she didn't get a choice.

Snapping her eyes open, as she sat up in her bed. Chest heaving with the need to get as much air into her lungs. Lucy swung her feet over the edge of the bed and practically ran to her writing desk. She had to jot down a detailed description of what the man had looked like. Not wanting to take the chance that she would miss any detail about him. As her heart fluttered fast and hard against her rib cage.

**0000000000**

The end of the week had passed, Lyon was at his wit's end. Three times in the last week he had dreamed about the blond women two more times since the first night. Each time he had been forced from the dream by the male demon. The visits had revealed more about the girl, but not nearly enough to satisfy him. And in that time, his father had informed him that they were going to the border to talk with the neighboring Kingdom of Lukedonia about surrendering. Not that he had hope that the stubborn King Jude of the sunny lands would do just that. But as the eldest son, he had his duty to do and would be in attendance.

Choosing to keep silent and not make any conversation at all as the carriage carried them through the partially frost covered the land of their Kingdom, he couldn't help his mind wandering back to the beautiful blond that he had been dreaming about. Something told him in his gut that she wasn't just something his mind made up, but a real person. Even though that he couldn't rationalize why she would be invading his dreams at night at random. Making him choose one of the noble's daughter, not that the insipid women hadn't tried to get his attention.

Suppressing a groan at this thought, Lyon looked out the partially uncovered carriage window. Ignoring his parent's attempts to draw him into the conversation. Only picking out bits and pieces of what was going to happen. Before they finally got the hint and decided to let him be alone with his thoughts. Already they knew about the pictures he had drawn thanks to a nosy maid, who had been paid off to search his room for the daughter of a noble. That had been a fiasco that he hadn't exactly enjoyed dealing with.

As the carriage came to a rolling stop. His eyes seeing another royal carriage with the crest of the Lukedonia family on it. Letting him know that they were already in the checkpoint fortress.

**0000000000**

Lucy paced back and forth in her small room. It had been a week since her father had told her that they had called out the King and Queen of Frostwithe. Claiming that they were going to ask them to surrender. Which was a bit of a surprise to her, since normally they were a peace-loving country, something her parents tried to exemplify no matter what. And being their only daughter and heir to the throne had to be there. To observe and learn, so she could give her own opinions. Due to her mind being very analytical and able to pick apart things and put them back together in a clear picture.

Letting out a bored sigh when a knock resounded through the room. Already knowing it was a servant at the border fortress coming to collect her for the meeting with the neighboring kingdom. She had seen the carriage for the Frostwithe Kingdom arrived a few hours earlier. But she had not paid it any mind as she had been immediately briefed from her parents on what was expected of her to do and how she was to handle herself. Which she was more than happy to have been told she could retire to her provided quarters until the meeting was going to start.

**0000000000**

Both sets of double doors opened into the large meeting room. Both Kingdoms King and Queen entering first. Then each of them followed by their progenies. Both of which stopped when they saw the other, drawing attention to themselves. The look of disbelief on their faces as they just stared in shock. Neither sure of how it was possible that they were looking at the person that had been in the others dreams for the past week.

When a double soft chuckle broke the silence and moment, both Lyon and Lucy looked away from the other to the person behind him. There stood the mages of each Kingdom, smiling as if nothing was out of the normal. Both looking at the royal heirs, waiting for them to move into the meeting room. The smiles that graced each of their lips, a knowing look on their faces, before finally moving around the stunned youths. Giving a small tilt of their chins to the other as they made their way to stand by their respective lieges. After a few more seconds, both Lyon and Lucy made their way to stand by their parents. Soon the meeting was called to order, each laying out their conditions for surrender before a small verbal spat started. It was quelled by a loud thunderous clap and flash of bright light. Again all attention was diverted to the two Mages who were still smiling. Rather creepily for the matter. When the female mage of Frostwithe spoke up.

"I do believe that there is a rather simple matter of both Kingdoms gaining what they want."

After a brief pause before Lukedonia's own mage, Freed continued, "I agree. Both of the royal families have unwed heirs. And given our current situation, I think that would be a good proposal that will be more gain for each Kingdom. That is if all parties agree."

Silence ensued before all eyes were directed to the people in question. Who had their eyes trained on the person across from them? Each trying to assess if this was a reality or still some type of warped dream. As the moments ticked by, causing an awkward mood fall over the room.

"So, I take it that neither of you is objecting to an arranged marriage between our two countries so the war can be stopped and peace established. Princess Lucy and Prince Lyon?"

Both jumping at the mention of their name as a smile lit up their faces and they nodded in unison. Neither really objecting to the idea. Since both knew it was love at first sight, even if it all started with a dream.

_**~~ the end! ~~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Gift Fic for the amazing Dragonhost, but this time is for her Birthday.
> 
> A/N: So yeah... this is a bit way overdue! This is a gift fic for Dragon's Host for her birthday. Happy Belated Naming day sweetie. A bit of Lyon and Lucy fluff just for you. I will admit I had a bit of a struggle of thinking of a theme for this. But going back and re-reading some of the Xanth series by Piers Anthony ( the Amazing author who could PUN like no one else) gave me the inspiration for this.
> 
> A/N 2: This is gonna be a way-way out there in 16th dimension of space FT AU! You have been warned people read at your own risk. Cause it will be whacked out and zany... at least it is to me.


	5. The Roll of the Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pairing, just a lot of crack from a Dungeons and Dragons Challenge: Write a story based on the epic failures of Rolling a 1

 

It was supposed to have been another, normal mission. But when is a mission normal with her teammates. Never, that was the answer to the question. As Lucy stood there glaring daggers at Natsu and Gray, while Happy flew around their heads doing his normal commentary. While Erza was quietly and calmly assessing the 'new' area they had 'arrived' in after Natsu had rushed head first into the building that was 'supposed' to be a small Dark Guild's safe house.

If anyone had taken the time to actually read the Mission Statement after it had been plucked from the damn Mission Board like she had. They would know this was more than a likely a trap. It clearly stated on there, in pretty perfect grammar, something that was abnormal on a job request, that the 'dark guild' was gathering Etherion. That fact alone had set her internal alarms blaring. But of course, when she spoke up, she was once again ignored.

The love she had for her team was great, even in situations like this. A near constant thing. Again she had tried to caution them when approaching the building. It had appeared to be unguarded, the feeling of lack of magical wards spoke volumes. Hell, even Erza had noticed it speaking up. But by then it had been too late. Natsu had flung the door open and the world around them all had shifted. Leaving them in their current predicament. To which she had already assessed, as an odd thought danced around in the back of her head.

There had been Etherion in the air, but it was concentrated on the build. So, it was not causing harm to the team. And now that she got a good look at her surroundings, Lucy pursed her lips as she narrowed her honey brown eyes. The area was dimly lit, showing a long hallway that was made of brick, all along the floor, walls, and ceiling. Telling her that this was some type of dungeon. Meaning that this was an intentional set up for her team specifically since they had the biggest issue with Etherion. Hell, one of her own teammates was technically made of the damned stuff.

Giving a defeated sigh as loud shouts intruded upon her thoughts. Lucy let her narrowed gaze land on the trio, plus one exceed, as they bickered. Throwing blame around. Already knowing it was not something they could easily get out of without cooperating. But the feel of the place had her thinking this was so familiar. And she needed a bit more information to see if her theory was correct or not. So with a deep breath to calm herself, Lucy spoke up.

"Hey! Guys can you listen. I have an idea of.."

Her words getting cut off as Happy ended up slamming into her chest. Instinct causing her wrap her arms around the obnoxious blue fuzzball, a hand over his mouth to keep him from making the situation worse. While hearing Natsu and Gray throwing blame at each other as Erza held them apart. Being ignored by the two guys as she tried to make them stop fighting. Leaving Lucy to be ignored.

Looking down at Happy as she let a small smile start to creep across her face. Noting how his already wide eyes got impossibly wider. Letting her carefully built wall on her emotions start to crumble down. Winking at Happy as she hugged him even tighter to her ample chest, Lucy let her gaze turn to the trio. A soft laugh escaping her lips as she decided it was time to take charge. Letting her aura turn dark and scary as she took a big deep breath.

 **"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE! I MIGHT HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHAT WE HAVE BEEN DRAGGED INTO!"** She bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Their reactions were instantaneous. Quiet settled over them all as three sets of eyes turned towards hers with varying looks of fear, awe, and reproach in them. Not caring as she met them with a cold, stern look that said she had enough. Each of them knowing it was not often that she didn't let her emotions get the better of her. So as they looked at her, watching and waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Good, I have your undivided attention. Now listen and listen closely. This was most definitely a trap. And anyone with a brain would have known it if they had actually read the job request. It stated 'Etherion' being gathered near a dark guild. Which it was gathered and concentrated. There were no wards on the building. A dark guild always, no matter how small, wards their bases. And now we are in a foreign place. One that I have a feeling was created specifically for us. And I am pretty sure that the 'creator' is watching all this with some form of amusement." She said in a lengthy explanation, pausing before speaking once more, only her tone mocking now, "Am I Right?"

Letting her eyes dart upwards as a deep, dark throaty laugh echoed in the halls. Telling her that she was correct before it stopped just as quickly as it had started.

"I am not surprised that you figured it out Celestial Mage. You actually have some brains in the little blond head of yours."

Giving a delicate snort as she lowered her gaze, raising an eyebrow at Natsu, Gray, and Erza who looked a bit mystified and irate. But as she was still lashing out with her dark aura, Lucy knew they'd remain silent.

"I set this up specifically for your team. And you all took the bait willingly. Not that I am surprised."

Rolling her eyes as she spoke up, "So what are the rules of this little farce you have set up. If you set this all up, you could have killed us all several times already. Since I noticed the moment we appeared here, I didn't have access to my magic."

Counting backward in her head from 10, before only reaching seven as her teammates went ballistic. Realizing, due to her mentioning it, that they too didn't have access to her magic. Letting out a breath and a growl that would do any Dragon Slayer proud to silence them again as she glared pointedly at them. Already their body language was telling her they were pissed off, a bit scared and ready to fight.

"Ah, right to the point of the matter. I do so like that. You have to make it to the center of this little maze and reach an altar. And yes I have cut off your magic in my little pocket dimension. But that'd be boring to leave you all helpless here, wandering around with trap and monsters aplenty to easily kill you. Let me give you something to help you, making it more interesting."

A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach reared its ugly head as bags appeared, floating before each of them. Releasing her hand from Happy's mouth, Lucy reached out and grasped her bag. Looking at it carefully, noting it was a simple brown burlap sack, tied with a simple hemp rope. Again that odd feeling of familiarity welled up as she felt it suddenly take on weight. Licking her lips, she looked at the others, who were staring unsure at the bags they too now held.

"By all means, open the bags. What you need to get through this dungeon, including some knowledge that might help you get through everything in here."

A mental groan resounded in the back of her head as Lucy gave a small nod to the others as they looked at her. Letting go of Happy, who immediately flew out of her reach. She pulled the simple slip knot holding the bag shut. The moment it opened a bright light spilled from it, engulfing her, obscuring her vision. Magic tingled across her skin as she let out a small shriek of surprise. The light fading as quickly as it had come.

Blinking her eyes to clear the small spots dancing before them. Lucy had her answer as they settled on her teammates. A laugh crawling up her throat, threatening to burst from her lips at what she was seeing, on top of feeling a bit hysterical. This was a horrible and elaborate prank. Though the reality it wasn't a prank at all, it was revenge that had been well thought out. And the person who had them trapped was a very intelligent, devious and malicious person.

Because before Lucy stood Natsu dressed in blue and black robes with red runes sewn onto it, holding a book before him and a staff in his other hand showing he was a wizard as Happy flew around him unable to get more than three feet away. Proclaiming that he was a wizard. Which he was, but now in a whole new meaning.

Gray in the armor of a warrior, replete with sword and shield. With a very uncomfortable look on his face. Lucy chalked it up to either the weight or the fact he was suddenly fully clothed and holding a weapon of steel, notice. But he knew how to fight with weapons. Meaning in battle Gray would not be totally useless since his weapon-wielding was not bad from all she had seen.

And Erza in the pale lavender and white robes, a small mace in one hand and small sun sigil on a leather strap dangling, proclaiming her a cleric. To Lucy that was almost comical. Erza had strong instincts and nurturing ability. But was a bit awkward in showing it, often times ending up violent without meaning too? And now the poor woman was the healer of their party the demented bastard had set up.

Seeing them all stare at Lucy, she wondered what class she had been assigned. Looking down in hopes of seeing a certain set of clothes. She gave an audible groan and flushed as she looked back up at her friends. Her body was clad in form-fitting black and dark brown leathers. Daggers strapped at her hips and tucked into her boots. Of all the classes the bastard could have given her, he had made her a rogue. The one class she knew she wouldn't excel at. Yes, Rogues had to be somewhat intelligent. But they relied on their ability to be exceptionally nimble and dexterous.

She would never admit out loud to her friends that she was not just a nerd, but a uber geek. Loving playing tabletop games with Levy, Freed, Bickslow and on occasion Rufus from Sabertooth. The man was an amazing Dungeon Master. His memory make magic helped a lot when he came to either run a quick one night campaign or be in it himself. Frowning moodily at her teammates as they continued to stare at her, Lucy felt a bit self-conscious with the 'outfit' she'd been put into. It was one thing for her to choose to wear the revealing clothing. And a whole other to be forced to wear a full-on, form-fitting outfit of supple leather.

"You wanna tell us what is going on Luce? Why are we wearing these weird clothes."

At Natsu's simply worded questions, her mind began to go in all sorts of directions. Before settling on the best way to say what she had to say without giving up her secret pleasures.

"You all know how I love to read any and everything right? Well, I think what our host set us into was a make-believe world, now a reality, from a tabletop game called Dungeons and Dragons. Their sense of humor is... well... yeah... What you are wearing is the clothes or armor that goes with your class. That apparently they pre-set to each of us."

Letting her words sink in with silence. Watching each of their faces as they assimilated what she had just said to them. Body language always spoke volumes if a person listened to it. Confusion was the main things she was getting from the whole lot, as they inspected themselves once more. Only to try to remove the clothing and armor from their person. Grunts, growls and mild cursing filled the air as the stuff refused to be removed. Dark laughter filled the air.

"You all have not even started yet and already I am enjoying your struggles. To get out you have to go forward."

In the silence that followed after the mocking comment from their capture and tormentor, Natsu called out in a challenge. Earning another laugh, before it went quiet once more.

"Uh, guys... there is more... Would you like to know what each class you are and what you can do?"

The intense glares she got had Lucy stepping back away from them. The feel of a stone wall biting into her back through the leathers. Before Erza just nodded her head yes. Sucking her bottom lip in and chewing on it briefly before speaking. Doing her best to not break out in a fit of giggles.

"Natsu, you are a class called Wizard. The book or tome you carry is a spell book, containing your spells you can cast. Which is limited. The staff is a medium to help you cast. Happy is your familiar and cannot leave your side unless you will him to. As to what type you are... you have to look at the book to see. Gray, you are a fighter or warrior who uses a shield and sword. Basically, you are a tank to Natsu being a powerhouse magical squishy. Erza... you...you are a cleric. You cast healing spells and protection buffs. And to do that you have to pray or ask your god of your faith. From the coloring of your robes and the sigil you are carrying... it would be Lathander, Morning God. Healing and helper of those in need. A god who is supposedly a gentle soul. You are an even bigger squishy than Natsu and to be protected. Without you, we all die."

The silence that followed her speech had Lucy shifting from foot to foot in hopes that no one called her on her 'intimate' knowledge. Nervous didn't begin to cover what was coursing through her body as they stared at her and she at them. Waiting was always the hard part of anything. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Then what class are you Lushy? What role do you fill?"

Right at that moment she loved Happy so much and hated him just as equally. Groaning loudly as heat spread across her face in a blush, Lucy looked at all of them. Knowing she would not be getting out of answering the question. So with a soft sigh of defeat, shoulders slumping she replied.

"I am the Rogue. My task is to find hidden doors, both normal and magical. Traps and disarm them for the safety of the party. As well as treasures. My class can be either neutral or evil depending on my actions. Weapon Specialty tends to be knives and we need to be both charismatic and dexterous to survive."

As soon as the last words left her mouth raucous laughter erupted from Happy and Natsu. Closing her eyes as she slumped a bit down against the wall. Wanting to crawl into a hole and not come out until the world ended. When a hand clamped down on her shoulder, she cracked her eyes open to see Erza standing before her. A small smile on her lips, her dark, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with contained mirth as she gave a comforting squeeze to reassure her. With a smile back on her face, Lucy gave a small nod of her head.

"Since you have knowledge of this situation, I delegate you to be our group leader for this mission Lucy. How do we proceed."

At the red-haired woman proclamation, Lucy felt floored. Erza always led them. No one was in charge but her. This was like a dream and if it was, Lucy hoped she would wake up soon enough. A person's psyche could only take so much crazy.

"Well, from what I have read, you have to roll a dice to do anything when a situation crops up," she stated, getting a look of utter confusion from everyone. Glancing back up to the ceiling and their watcher, _**"WELL WE ARE WAITING**_... Is there dice? If so, then give us the damned things."

A sudden pressure wrapped around her body. Speaking unspoken volumes of annoyance as a small flash appeared before each of them. Only to reveal a singular twenty-sided dice. Each a color that echoed their original magic. Natsu's being red, Gray's blue, Erza a shiny silver-gray and her own a pale golden yellow. Smiling at the ceiling and saying a soft thank you. The pressure faded away. With a nod of her head, Lucy placed Gray before her, Erza next and Natsu last. Then directed them to head down the tunnel.

Hours had passed since they had set out into the maze. It had taken a few battles, but Lucy was proud at how quickly everyone caught onto their rolls. Well, Natsu was still pissy due to the fact all his spells were Ice based. The fact had made Gray laugh until Natsu had tried to punch his chest. Fracturing his hand on the scale mail. Thus having Erza heal him, admonishing him for his brash behavior and to reflect on his actions. It had been rather amusing. But now they stood just inside a doorway, the room seemingly innocent with nothing in it. And the exit directly across from them.

Gray and Erza were holding Natsu back, while she herself was doing what she was supposed to do, look for traps to disable them. Swallowing nervously as all the times she had played a rogue in the past came rushing back. Lucy tossed the dice out into the middle of the floor. She had not explained one important thing to them all. That they should never, ever roll a 1 on the dice. Her eyes watching as it rolled to a stop mid-air. Above it, magic showed her roll of a small nod of her head, she motioned that it was safe.

The moment Natsu was let go, he rushed forward and opened the door. Looking beyond it, before shouting it was another room and it was the same as the one they were in. Before anyone could stop him, he was through the door. Then before their eyes, he was gone with Happy screaming in horror. Rushing forward they saw a hole in the ground. Whimpering softly as she reached the edge of the hole. Darting a quick look to the bottom of the pit, hoping it wasn't a pitfall. What she saw made her blanch.

Tears falling down her cheeks, Lucy stepped back and looked to Erza. Who was pale-faced and utterly horrified? Slowly her eyes glanced at Gray who was entranced. Eyes wide and glazed over. Then to Happy, who was fading away from sight. Proof that he was a familiar. Natsu was now dead according to the game's rules, at the bottom of a spiked pitfall. A small part of her was thankful that it had been quick. One of the spikes piercing his neck, severing his spinal column.

Letting out a shuddering breath, steeling her nerves as she spoke up. "We cannot stop. We have to continue on. And hope that the bastard who set this up didn't really kill him. That it is part of the game he is making us play. Once we complete this, we 'should' get Natsu and Happy back."

With that said she threw her dice once more. Watching it spin in the air before her. Stopping and showing a twenty. Glowering at the dice, wondering if it was rigged, Lucy told them there were no more traps. Everything in this room was fine. Again tears burned her cheeks as they spilled from her eyes. It hurt and weighed heavily on her chest having seen her best friend like that. As she told herself that everything was going to be okay. He was not dead, dead.

It was a few rooms later and she was getting to her wit's end. Gray and Erza had been bickering since Natsu met his demise. That same said bickering had drawn the attention of monster to them. Of course, that meant that they had to actually battle for real now. Secretly, Lucy hoped that Erza would remember what she had said about Clerics needing protection as she rolled and got a good stealth check. Slipping into the shadows as Gray charged the nearest goblin. Tossing his dice out. When it stopped showing a nineteen, he grinned and hacked the monster to pieces, along with a few others.

Keeping to the shadows, Lucy began to pick off those near the outside of the small group. Knowing that if they were able to call for more help, they'd all end up like Natsu. But his magical firepower was needed... sorely. Glancing back she felt horror crawl through her body. A small group had a broke off and was attacking Erza. Who was swinging her Mace like a mad woman? Her dice rolled a twenty, allowing her mace to connect with the nearest one, only to look confused as it just knocked the creature to the ground stunned.

Panicking, Lucy stepped out of her stealth mode and called to Gray to go help Erza. Her hand a flinging out to roll her dice as she readied a dagger to throw. When the Dice landed on a twelve, she prayed to whatever god would listen that it hit a monster, not a teammate. As it left her fingers, flying in a slight arc through the air, she whooped loudly in joy as it embedded its self into the shoulder of a goblin who howled in pain and went down paralyzed. Making Lucy realize that she had poison on the throwing daggers.

But her joy was short-lived when Erza gave a cry and went down. A Goblin short sword sticking from her thigh. Gray suddenly yelling at her for not backing away from a fight. That she was not a fighter but a healer. And to do her damn job right now on herself. Quickly the scene began to deteriorate at a rapid pace. Gray was going borderline Berserk, mowing down the goblins in his fury. Spraying the room with their dark blood, causing it all to look macabre in the extreme sense. While ignoring the fact he should be protecting Erza.

Screaming loudly as a spear blossomed from Erza's chest as she was trying to chant the spell to heal her wounded thigh. Pain rippled through her chest at the sight of her friend and adopted big sister go down. Knowing that losing her cool would get herself and Gray killed. Lucy rolled her dice over and over for each of her attacks. Glad that each roll was higher than fifteen. Allowing her to make her way closer to where Erza lay still, bleeding out on the stone floor.

Finally, all was still, as she knelt by Erza. Lifting her gaze up to Gray who was looking appropriately ashamed. Guilt written across his normally handsome features. He knew he had royally failed at his task. All because he was angry at himself, putting the blame on Erza after Natsu died. When he turned his head away so he couldn't meet her steady gaze, Lucy sighed. Carefully she started to rearrange Erza. Pulling the spear from her chest, crossing her hands over her heart. Last closing her eyes so she looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

Wanting this to just be over, Lucy stood up in a single fluid motion and tossed her dice to see if there was any more traps or monsters in the area. When it landed on another natural twenty she sighed before walking past Gray and to the door at the end of the hall. Pausing as she looked back over her shoulder to see he had not moved from his spot.

"Gray, come on. Let's get to the end and finish this. I do not want to be trapped her. They.. hopefully... should be back in earthland a bit shaken but alright."

Her words had him looking intently at her with his dark eyes. Which narrowed as he walked slowly and carefully towards her. Making Lucy flinch as she stepped back from him. She knew that look, had seen it a few times when he was truly devastated or completely pissed off. Having it directed at her did not help her feel any better. So when he stopped before her, a gauntleted hand grasping her upper arm painfully, Lucy wanted to bolt but knew she could not.

"Are you sure Lucy, that all you have done is read about this 'game' this is based on? Because I get the feeling you are a little too familiar with the whole concept and rules. I know for a fact that Levy, Bickslow, and Freed enjoy this kind of thing. A few times I have come back to the guild late at night to retrieve my clothing. Hearing the stuff they were discussing or doing is very similar to what is happening to us."

Swallowing and hanging her head at being called out. She just nodded her head yes to him. Earning her a snort of disgust. Not moving as she waited for him to yell and scream at her. To place the blame on her for not being more upfront with all of them. To help them all better understand this world they were being forced to play in, unwillingly. To make fun of her for being such a geek, like he did to Levy, Bickslow, and Freed.

"Lucy, I...Yes, I am angry with you for not being honest with us. Because that is what we all value about you. Your honesty with us at all times. Then again I guess the fact Natsu and I have teased the others about being geeks and nerds didn't help. But you...we were looking to you for guidance to get all of us out of her safe. We needed to know."

Each word put another nail into her already fragile emotional state. Unable to stop the damn as it busted on her, Lucy crumpled to the floor, hugging herself as tears flooded down her face. She had failed at being a leader, failed her teammates and family. All because she was self-conscious about getting teased for what she loved to do. And the irony was all those years ago she had run away from home to be what she was, a Mage. Giving up being an heiress that was a pawn for her father to use. Now she was a horrid person. Her own insecurities killing her friends.

The hand that settled on her shoulder made her flinch away. Just to be jerked forward into a fierce hug that was hard and cold. Letting out another broken sob, as her body demanded the release of the emotions. Time continued to flow by them until she was done and Gray was helping her to her feet. Motioning her to do her thing with a cocky smile gracing her lips. Not a complete idiot to think he was forgiving her totally, Lucy nodded her head and tossed her dice.

When it landed on a 3 she felt her eyes snap wide as she looked at Gray. Wanting to tell him not to open the door, she just shook her head to indicate that all was okay. Inside she was screaming and trying to break free from her role as she watched Gray open the door and step through it. A loud click was heard the moment his foot hit the tiles in the next room. Triggering the mechanism to a trap.

Pushing her body forward to shove him out of the way, just as she caught movement in her peripheral vision of part of the wall vanishing and a large log tapered to a point on the end swung out. Just as her hands touched Gray, he grabbed her and swung his body. Easily tossing her into the room as the log nailed him in the side. Proliferating his arm like a hot knife through butter. The warm spray of thick blood on her face as her body went cold.

There pinned to the opposite wall was a stunned Gray. He had just saved her life as she was attempting to save him. Unaware that the screams echoing off the walls were her own, Lucy stayed still and just let it all come out. Pain, fear, and guilt were all that she could feel as her throat became raw. Her fist hurt as she realized she was beating the stone floor with them. And it was starting to become tinted pink with her blood. At the sight of it, she laughed aloud, almost hysterical.

Not sure how much time had passed, before her body was completely numb. Void of all emotions. Standing up on wobbly legs, she made her way back to the other room. Carefully she picked up her daggers, strapping them back in place. Before lifting two of the Goblin short swords. A maniacal smile on her lips as she made her way back to the room where Gray was pinned to the wall. Uncaring at the moment, truly unable to feel anything other than the slowly building flame of rage. Enjoying the feel of it growing into an inferno that would do Natsu proud.

With the careful and deadly grace of her class, she stalked down the hallway. Taking care of anything that crossed her path with an efficiency that would do Erza proud with her weapons on the battlefield. All the while a chilled aura reminiscent of Gray's actual magic seemed to permeate from her body. She had a mission and that mission was to make it to the altar and get her hands on the bastard that had done this to all of them. And while Fairy Tail Mages don't kill, she would take great pleasure in torturing the sicko. She had learned a lot about 'punishment' from her Celestial Spirit Virgo, after finally asking her why she was always asking for it.

Seconds slipped into minutes. Minutes rolled into hours as she crept her way through the maze. Marking her way with Chalk so she knew which way she had come from. Until she stood before an archway that was ornately carved and double doors made of a dark stained wood. Placing her hands flat on them and pushing. They swung open on well-oiled hinges to reveal a large circular room with an altar in the dead center of it, surrounded by a magical circle. Easily her eyes picked out what type of magical circle it was. Causing an eyebrow to raise as one side of her mouth quirked upwards in a sneer.

Stepping forward she brought one of the blades to her hand and ran it across the palm. Watching as bright red blood welled up and spilled over onto the lines. Causing them to glow brightly before vanishing from sight. Not even bothering to bandage her bleeding hand Lucy made her way to the Altar. Raising her hand she started to fling it out to desecrate it with her blood, only to feel it be grabbed from behind in a very strong grip.

"I have made it here like you wanted."

"You get one wish, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Just know that the normal rules apply. I cannot make someone fall in love with you. I am unable to resurrect the dead. And cannot turn back time."

The bark of laughter that ripped its self from her lips at the words spoken as he looked up to the hand that was holding her wrist. Not coated in her blood. She now knew who had done all this. Of course, only one being in Earthland could gather Etherion like that and then manipulate it to form a pocket dimension that they could control. And from the attention to detail and authenticity she knew which screwed up jerk it was. She could never forget that voice. It was the voice that belonged to the one that had cost her something so precious.

"Of course not. Even if you created this place, Mard Greer. Even you are limited to the rules of the game. But you do have complete control over this place. You are its creator or if you will God."

Silence met her words. So she tilted her head back, feeling it bump against the demon's chest as she stared up into his dark, fathomless eyes. Her smirk turning into a smile, that made him actually blink. Not caring as he just nodded his head yes. The grip on her wrist tightening a little. Telling her that she, harmless little, Lucy Heartfilia was making him nervous.

"Fine then. I will play your little game to the end. As you are the god and can grant my wish within the bounds of the game's rules. I wish you to make me a Goddess."

The cackle the burst from her lips as she saw the horror that flickered through his eyes. She knew what her wish meant, as well as he did. But she didn't care. He backed her into a dangerous corner. And now he would learn that she was a very scary person to have cornered.

The moment he let her wrist go, hissing loudly in anger at having his own game turned on him. Lucy spun to face him. With a snap of his fingers, she felt the power, his power flood her body. It was cold, harsh and felt like thorns piercing her flesh and organs from the inside out. When it was done she stood there, hands on knees gasping. Her eyes pinning him to the spot he stood as she stared through her bangs at him.

"You have damned yourself and your friends."

Shrugging her shoulders as she righted herself, she looked at him. "Oh, no I do not think so Mard Greer. I said 'I' would 'play' your game. These are rules I am very familiar with."

Snapping her own fingers, there was a deep purple flash to her right. And there stood her teammates, looking very confused in their normal clothes. When they saw Mard Greer, they moved to act. With a wave of her hand, she made them vanish once more. Sending them back to Earthland, while erasing the Cabin. She would stay here for eternity, bound to this place, to Mard Greer. And she would enjoy making his life and eternal hell. He underestimated her.

* * *

 

**[A/N: This story from the beginning to end is 5,968 words. AND I hope you all ENJOYED IT!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave this challenge to my other girls.
> 
> [A/N: This story was inspired by something on Facebook. Those of you that know what Dungeon & Dragon's should be getting a mild kick from this little tidbit. And know what the title is eluding to. Those of you who do not, well I just hope that you enjoy this. I also requested of some of my fellow authors, in the form of a challenge, to write for this as well. This is my piece to contribute.]
> 
>  


	6. A Traitor's Rebellious Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Bend Male Lucy x Erza Nightwalker

 

Pain wracked his body as flashes of memories danced across the surface of his mind. Like a macabre movie that was done in slow motion while being broken. Making him groan softly as he attempted to lift his head up. Wondering how in the hell all this shit kept happening to him. Was there not some other punching bag that the cosmic beings could use instead? No, probably not. Years of experience had taught him, one Luce Heartfillia, that once someone decided you are their favorite, they stuck with it.

And apparently, Karma was being a bitch and a heinous one at that. It had started when there was an odd transmission on the guild lacrima. It had taken a bit of finagling, but eventually, it showed one Jellal Fernandez on it. Though once he spoke, it was very clear that it was not Earthlands Jellal, rather Edolas'. Leaving everyone stunned except for Wendy who bounced around happily at what was happening. Since that was 'her' Jellal who helped her when she first arrived in this time.

From there, things began to spiral out of control. Jellal told them about how much they had advanced the scientific technology on Edolas. Which was what was allowing him to call them through the anima barrier. A huge feat in and of its self. A fact he stressed should not be mentioned to the Magic Council at all. Clearly, there was no trust between him and the Council. Irony rearing its head.

And like always he was slammed into a situation that could have easily been avoided. Did he respect and love his teammates, especially the rambunctious Fire Dragon Slayer? Yes. Should he have known that a simple mission to take out a supposedly small dark guild could go wrong? Yes. So why, oh why, didn't he try to keep the impetuous Dragon Slayer from running amok. There was no reason. And that was what had him in his current predicament.

At the sound of boot-clad feet stone floor resounded around him, Luce lifted his head up. Doing his best to look through blood and dirt-matted bangs. As brown eyes became cautious of his capture since their mood could make the difference in what happened in the day's session. Yesterday's had not been very yielding because he had to speak up to correct the woman. Though it had been for her benefit.

The moment the busty red haired woman walked into the room, Luce put on the aristocratic mask he had perfected as a child. Brown eyes meeting in a small battle of wills, before red painted lips curled in a snarl of annoyance. Making a small thrill run through his body. He would have to be blind to not notice this woman. She was feminity and fierce warrior all rolled into one. When she walked into a room, her aura commanded everyone to look at her. And look he did.

Of course what else was coursing through his body was something he would not speak on. He was sure he was borderline Stock Holmes syndrome. But, he would be damned, not deny that she was a piece of artwork that the gods made ooze sexuality with her dark, form-fitting black leather outfit. Defiance and arrogance scrawled across her face as she made her way to stand before him.

"You going to talk today? And do not try to pull the shit you did yesterday."

The cold harshness of her voice brought Luce back to the moment. Cooling the fires burning through his veins. His only reply was to raise his eyebrows upon his heart-shaped face as he looked at her steadily and calmly.

"ANSWER ME!"

The scream made his ears ring from almost point blank range. But still, he kept his mouth shut. This was how it always went. For the last three months. Since landing here after the Dark Guilds mages cast some spell. On top of being coerced into wearing the clothes of the Edolas' Fairy Tail Guilds Leader. Of course, he should have listened to his instincts and ran. But he had been grateful for a familiar face and help. Only to be captured a few hours later by Erza Nightwalker.

The sharp sting of her leather clad hand on his cheek made Luce smile. As she hissed in her frustration. Eyes flashing with almost murderous intent. Letting the smile linger, though the stinging was burning his face, Luce watched and waited. Wondering if she would finally break him today, or if he would make her leave again.

"You have been here almost 3 months Luce Ashley. Why are you being so stubborn? None of your guild members have even remotely tried to come find you, let alone rescue you. And DO you still hold to your story of being Luce Heartfillia from Earthland? Pathetic."

Unable to help himself, Luce narrowed his eyes. The taunting she was doing was the one thing that she had found could break his veneer. Make him react. Because he was not a liar and most definitely he was not pathetic. If only he had his keys with him. But at some point, the 'real' Luce Ashley had pickpocketed them when setting him up to be the virgin sacrifice for Erza.

"I do Erza Nightwalker. And if you would just listen to me, you'd realize it. This is where you differ from my Erza Scarlet. At least she listens openly mindedly. Your such a...stiff. Also, you were wielding the whip wrong last night. If I had not spoken up, you would have scarred your face by it backlashing at it."

The red seeping into her face made her blood red hair stand out even more. The low growl that escaped her pressed lips had Luce internally cringing, as he sighed. Waiting for her to lash out at him again. To do what she will to ease her own anger. Letting his body go lax by softening his knees and dangling freely from his arms were chained above his head. Closing brown eyes so that he could mentally deal with the pain.

When nothing came after what seemed like minutes, he cracked his eyes open. Seeing Erza standing there looking speculatively at him. The gleam in her eyes causing the blood in his veins to slow to a virtual crawl. Swallowing as he stayed still, knowing that this was now a very delicate situation. More than likely if further provoked, she'd kill him. That was the aura radiating off her. One he was familiar with after so many damned battles with his teammates provoking their enemies.

When she stepped into his space again, her hand fisting in his shoulder-length blond hair. Jerking him to a standing position, Luce allowed her to lead him. Hoping a small show of submissiveness might ease her mood. Swallowing as her natural scent invaded his nose. So different than the sickly sweetness of his teammates from all the cake she ate. No, this was the raw, wild and untamed scent of what he likened to nature and all woman.

"Really now. I think I will give you a chance to prove you're not Luce Ashley. He wouldn't know one end of a whip from another. Or at least he didn't use to. But Earthland Luce, that was his weapon according to Dan. Said that he could contract and extend it at will."

Once she finished speaking, Luce couldn't help the look of astonishment on his face, before his head was slammed into the brick wall behind it.

"BUT do not think that I will give you an inch. I will beat you within an inch of your life if you even look like you will try to escape or attack me. Understood?"

Nodding his head once slowly. Trying to blink the burst of bright colors from his field of vision, as nausea rolled through his body from the pain. The woman was violent beyond belief. And he knew she took great pleasure in it. So when she reached up and unhooked his cuffed hands from the wall, Luce was not prepared and dropped like a bag of potatoes to the floor. His legs not ready to hold his weight.

"Stand you ingrate."

Glaring up at her, feeling his hold on his emotions starting to slip, Luce used the wall to pull himself up. It was difficult and took all he had after three months of being held up by chains.

"Explain what you meant last night."

Doing his best to not roll his eyes, Luce rolled his body so he was supporting himself via his back. Taking a few slow deep breaths to help calm down, so his emotions didn't control what he said.

"First off, the type of whip you were using is a Snake Whip. While it is good for indoor use, it can still be handled wrong. The amount of force you were going to use would have caused a recoil. More than likely scarring your face, Erza. The stance you had taken was not wide enough, which also decreases the amount of control you exert over the whip."

Taking a second to catch his breath, Luce looked at the woman. Noting her eyes were narrowed and calculating. While she seemed to have relaxed just a bit. The way she looked pensive as she thought through what he had just said. He wasn't sure to continue until she raised a hand and motioned for him to do so.

"There is 6 general type of whips. Each with their own uses and quirks to using them. The first and most common is the bullwhip. It has a long keeper or handles if you will. The length of the whip is usually 8 feet to 10 feet long. The handle is 10 inches. There are additions you can make. This whip is my own preference. Next would be the snake whip you tried to use last night. It is meant for well... what you had intended. Short, no handler, good in close range and can do varying degrees of damage. Based on what you want."

And he paused, watching as it all sank in. Giving him a good view of a softer side of her. So when she motioned once more he continued. Knowing she wanted all the information he had. Unable to help himself, Luce smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Next is the Signal Whip. It is shorter than the snake whip, meant to startle or signal. Again this whip has no handle. If it does hit someone it stings really badly. The next whip would be the stock whip. Three guesses of what that is used for and the first two don't count. It is usually 6 feet long with a 2 to 3-foot handle. The main section of the whip is plaited leather, which can be gauged by the person wanting the whip. It is a rather ingenious design if I do say so."

Once more Luce lapsed into silence waiting and watching Erza Nightwalker. Memorizing the small details of her face now. Since she was leaving herself almost completely unguarded. Showing a bit of softness around the eyes, the small pull of her full bottom lip as it quirked upwards into a semblance of a smile before smoothing out. And the small twitch of her nose. Something Luce was sure she was not aware of doing when she was thinking.

When she again motioned for him to continue, Luce straightened himself up a bit more against the wall. Measuring his breathing as he spoke once more.

"The last two whips are Cow Whip and Bullock Whip. The cow whip has a handler that is about 3 feet at max. A good range and is made of Nylon. The uses vary depending. I would suggest this as a decent beginners whip. The Bullock whip, well it produces the loudest crack out of all the whips. It has a handle that is 5 feet long. It has additions and changeable parts like the stockwhip. But unlike the other whips, it requires two hands, both arms and all of your upper body or trunk of the body to use. It can cause some serious pain and damage. And requires a bit of a larger stance than the others to use, because of the force needed to use it."

When silence hung heavy between them, Luce was not sure what to do or even say. But his gut told him if he moved the consequences would not be nice. So staying as still as possible, he let his body slide to the floor. Sitting on the cold, dirty stones. Being mindful of the red-head who was lost in her own thoughts for the moment. While enjoying the pressure and weight from his body. Being strung up by your wrist for 3 months puts a lot of pressure on one's shoulder, elbow and wrist joints.

"Show me then, how to properly use the whip."

The request was a bit of a surprise. Lifting his brown eyes up to meet her's, Luce saw she was serious. This would put him directly in contact with her. Something he desired greatly, but at the same time was not too enthused about. Proximity to her would make his body react strongly. But then again his chance to do something than just 'hang around' would be most welcome.

"It will require me to touch you. Maneuver your body."

The curling of her painted lips told him the answer. So with a sigh, Luce crawled up the wall. Grimacing at the rebellion from his knees at the movement. Ignoring it as he stood his full height, he looked over at Erza. Who was in the process of grabbing the stock whip from the bench she had tossed it onto last night.

Once she had it in her hands and facing him, he slowly shuffled himself over to her. Fighting to not show the pain on his face, while the stiffness in his body told the story. Once he was next to her, he mimed how she should stand, holding the whip in hand. Carefully assessing how well she was doing. Before raising a critical eye for the discrepancies that he knew would be there.

"Okay. Now I am going to step behind you. Moving your body into the exact stance. keep your grip firm on the knotted end of the whip. Hold it tightly. Otherwise, you will constrict the fluid movement you need to crack the whip. "

He repeated what he had been told, while slowly and very cautiously shifted to stand behind her. Smiling at how tall she was. That her boots made her a few inches taller than him. With care, he used his own feet and legs to shift hers outwards to be shoulder length.

Reaching carefully, he placed his own hand over the one holding the whip. Slowing arcing it up, making sure to keep her elbow locked in place.

"To do this, keeping your elbow locked like this, and moving your arm in a straight line to be above your head is proper. Think of your arm as an arm on a clock. You start with it down at the 6 o'clock and bring it up to the 12 o'clock position. I am letting you go, practice this motion. Do not put power behind it."

With that said and done, Luce let her go, immediately missing the feel of her supple, toned and curved body against him. Stepping so he was on her site, he just nodded his head for her to start. The leery look in her brown eyes as she did as he directed. After a few attempts, the whip cracked naturally on its own. Once she had felt comfortable to increase her speed.

The look of awe and joy that lit up her face, made him want to melt. Seeing the hard woman look soft, feminine and delicate from the glow was not helping his wanting her. No, it was making it worse.

"It isn't that hard at all is it? The trick is rather simple. And power is not needed with a whip is it."

Her words had him frowning and shaking his head in a negative manner. Recalling his own thoughts the first time he experienced what she was. That type of elation and thought almost scared him because he got cocky.

"That is not true. Even though you cracked it, you did not use the whip to its full potential. This whip is 3 feet 5 inches at its max. It is meant for punishment and plays. An actual whip can grasp and be used to pull. You have to have the power to make it coil around the object or person you are directing it at. Hence the handle. Which gives you the leverage."

His words came out in a harsh tone as he corrected her. Making her spin on him and snarl. It was for her own protection he was giving her this advice. To hopefully keep her from doing as he had done at the beginning.

"Do not get uppity with me. Do not lecture me either. Remember your place and that you are alive because I allow it, Luce."

He just stood there, staring back at her just as fiercely as she was at him. There would be no backing down from this. The whip was a multi-versatile weapon. If handled appropriately. And he would be damned if anyone he taught would use it wrong. A sense of power came from using the whip. Control like no other, he knew the allure very well. And could see it in her as well.

"I am not. I am only saying it for your own good. You got a powerful feeling from just making it crack. But that is just a sound, an intimidation factor. To actually use the whip as a weapon and tool, that is something that requires a lot of practice. It took me years, mostly doing it in secret from my father, to master it. And to make it worse I was mostly self-taught. I do not want someone getting hurt because I just gave them the basics. Also, does the fact you didn't say Ashley mean you accept I am Earthland Luce?"

The startled look on her face was worth a thousand pictures and words all bundled up. The slight parting of those red tinted lips, the widening of shocked brown eyes as they dilated in surprise before she shook her head as if denying his words. Seeing the reaction Luce had to bit back a chuckle as he shrugged his shoulder. Turning, giving her his back as he walked back to the wall.

Throwing up his arms as he jumped, easily catching the chain on the hook. Keeping his face passive, Luce watched Erza Nightwalker look lost. He knew the whole time that he could do this, as she was not much taller than him. But from body build and muscle mass, he had experimented when she was not around and found he could have freed himself and left at any time. It was now knowledge he gave her. It was the fact that he was honorable enough to stay, on top of being held captive by the goddess-like woman and her ideas of torture that made him stay.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, as understanding dawned on her. Making red flush her cheeks in anger, Luce anticipated the long night and use of the whip on his body. He would not ever say it aloud, but he did like being 'whipped' on occasion. Which was he was so adamant about doing it to Virgo each time she requested punishment, though the spirit knew his own personal preference. But the thought of Erza doing it sent his blood speeding like liquid fire through his veins.

Because he knew that she had turned Traitor to Jellal and her heart was slowly rebelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request Fic from and for ObeliskX
> 
> (A/N: So this is the first requested FT Fic I have had request. And I hope that ObeliskX like what I have done with what they have given. It is an Edolas Erza Nightwalker x Male Earthland Lucy pairing. Male Lucy in this will be called Luce for proprietary sake. Please Enjoy)


	7. CFLA - Falling away from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first attempt at a dark fic. And it twas hard to write. 
> 
> Warning now, If you have certain religious, sexual and political views about life, please skip this chapter. It was hard to write, but the song used fits.
> 
> Song belongs to the artist, Korn-falling away from me.

 

 

**_Hey, I'm feeling tired. My time is gone today._ **

It had been a year now, since the tragic accident that took two of my most precious people from me, leaving me feeling empty inside. I was barely living my day to day life, without the light they had brought to it. The laughter, tears, and anger… it was all gone now. The images burned into my memory always played whenever I closed my eyes, causing me to fear sleep. Exhaustion reigned as my body slowly wasted away with each passing rise and fall of the sun.

* * *

 

**_You flirt with suicide. Sometimes, that's okay._ **

Thoughts of just ending it, so I could be with my loved ones again, always danced through my head. The various ways it could be done. How easy would it be to drink a glass or two of alcohol after popping the whole bottle of antipsychotics the company shrink gives me? There was always slitting my wrists while laying in a tub of hot water, allowing myself to slowly and painfully bleed out. That was how one of the two people I loved left this life, so it was fitting that I might as well.

However, since I had tried to hang myself, I was under strict supervision. So, all I could do was wait, and contemplate those ideas for now.

* * *

 

**_Do what others say. I'm here, standing hollow._ **

At first, I received a lot of visitors, who came to give me their condolences. I'm sure they meant well but their words sounded empty to my ears, making the hole in my chest where there had once been a beating heart, to hurt more and more.

Now I stand here, looking out my curtained window, alone in my house; well, except for the random person assigned to babysit me. I can hear what is said through the walls when they switch shifts, their words steeped in pity and disgust. I'm left to stand there, feeling hollow.

* * *

 

**_Day is here fading. That's when I would say, I flirt with suicide. Sometimes kill the pain. I can always say 'It's gonna be better tomorrow._ **

I watch the sun sink beyond the horizon once more, as the day comes to an end once more. The sound of my bedroom door opening, followed by the soft footfalls on my hardwood floor, told me it was 'her' turn to watch me. She crept further into my room, the smell of food wafted through the air, dragging a rumbling growl from my stomach. It serves as a reminder that I am in need of sustenance.

Turning, I look at her. Big brown eyes full of worry meet mine as she places the tray on the table next to me, before taking away the still-full try from earlier in the day. She looks from the tray to me, as she whispers that tomorrow can be better. I narrow my eyes, a cruel dry laugh slipping out as I waved her out of the room, knowing she would oblige.

* * *

 

**_Falling away from me. Falling away from me. Beating me down. Beating me down, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground._ **

Time passes after my babysitter exits, leaving me alone in the room once more. The smell of food makes my stomach protest, yet I continue to stare out the window. My eyes narrow as the sky clouds over, the sound of thunder rolling over the house. The window panes shake in their frames just seconds before lightning streaks across the sky. It came crashing to the ground, striking something that wouldn't survive.

A shiver runs down my spine as the images of the room flash before my eyes, reflected in the window glass, pulling my breath from me in shaking gasps. I feel as though I'm falling as if something is beating me down. With a groan, I let myself got. My head pressed against the glass, my hands resting on the sill, as image after image comes faster and faster. Nothing can stop them, not while the storm rages on, my trigger.

* * *

 

**_Screaming some sound. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground._ **

A strangled sound comes from my throat, as memory takes hold. I can recall it clearly, rushing into the house that had been taken by some local miscreant kids that were looking for a good time and a place to hide to illegally drink and smoke some pot. The house didn't look out of the ordinary, a charming one-story cottage with a fairly maintained yard that was surrounded by a picket fence. It had been abandoned for a while, but the insides were kept clean. There was a small bin for trash, a folding table and two chairs that could be used for Poker. There was nothing else to note, except for a faint light that was coming out from under the only door in the building.

The need to find my lover and adopted daughter made me forget caution. I had run to the door, throwing it open, only to feel my insides heave at the gory scene before me. My daughter lay chained to the white daybed, her small body broken and bloodied. Her eyes were open wide in terror, her mouth set in a grim line. As I let my eyes travel down her small frame, I realized there were no clothes to cover the carnage. I felt the world pulled out from under my feet when I saw her legs spread wide, her ankles chained so she could not close them… The blood on the bed and the bruises on her inner thighs told me it all.

* * *

 

**_(Falling away from me) It's spinning round and round. (Falling away from me) It's lost and can't be found. (Falling away from me) It's spinning round and round. (Falling away from me) Slow it down._ **

Tremors of anger and sadness washed through me as I heard my name being called. The world began to tilt as I turned slowly, as one of my men called me to the side. It took a lot to tear me away from the room that held what was left of my innocent, darling daughter, who wouldn't ever smile brightly and laugh so that the corners of her brown eyes crinkled, again. Her long blue hair would no longer wave in the wind as she danced in the fields with her beloved cat, Charle.

My steps were slow and unsteady as I made my way over to my office, a partially hidden trap door coming into view as I entered the living room. Stopping a few feet from the rug that had covered it, I nodded, my body continuing to go numb. I wondered what was down there, even if a part of me already knew what was. I had lost something precious already and knew I probably wouldn't be getting it back, ever. As soon as they had to door open, flashlights focused down a steep stair case, I waved my hand to have the stay behind. The sight that greeted me caused the world to spin on its access, as I silently begged it to slow down.

* * *

 

**_Beating me down. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground. Screaming some sound._ **

**_Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground._ **

There, on the far wall from where I stood at the base of the staircase, was my lover. He was the only person who ever got into my heart, other than our daughter. His purple eyes were dulled and glazed over in death, staring at me. His long, green tinted, black hair was plastered to the wall by his own blood. His mouth was held open by a ball gag that had the core popped out and hanging down. There was pain and defiance on his fine-boned features, even in death, his pride had not been stripped from him.

A small wane smile came unbidden at the thought, as I let my gaze travel over his naked body. He was nailed up like a martyr on a cross, and such were his other wounds. On his forehead there were scratches that looked as if a crown of thorns had been dug in there, then cruelly ripped off. Whip marks were splayed across his torso and his back, wrapping all the way around his rib cage. There were a set of holes, parallel to his hip as if some kind of rod had been repeatedly thrust through his skin. The scene was a true nightmare, with religious fury laced into every action.

* * *

 

**_Twisting me, they won't go away. So I pray, go away._ **

In the hours that followed, I felt as if something inside me was twisting to see just how long it would take to snap. I had led a clean, healthy life. I was aware most of my church community wasn't keen on my sexual preferences because it went against God's law, but they still accepted me, my life mate and eventually our daughter. I prayed and prayed so much after they were taken down, cleaned and buried in our family plot at the cemetery (one I didn't think would be used so soon), but there was no answer to my prayers. I descended the steep spiral staircase deeper and deeper into what was once my soul, they want to let it go becoming stronger by the day.

* * *

 

**_Life's falling away from me. It's falling away from me. Life's falling away from me. Fuck!_ **

The urge and need to just die kept growing stronger and stronger; no one understood my loss, my pain, or why I was descending into the madness that had become my life. 'No, they just don't fucking care. My life fell away from me with the loss of my two special people and I just want to fall with it. Go to sleep and never wake up, so I don't have to feel this emptiness in my soul. I hurt all the time, living this half-life if you can even call it living.

There is nothing here for me, and everyone who says that they care are nothing more than controlling asses, hell-bent on making me live longer. There is nothing here for me anymore, I had found Nirvana on earth only to have some sick bastards take it from me! It isn't fair, and I could be in that better place now, in greener pastures if only they'd just let me go.

Giving a sigh, I look over at the table and the food placed on it. She had given me a heavy metal bowl, with no utensils that could be used as instruments to harm myself. Giving another sigh, I look out the window one last time. Lightning flares across the sky illuminating the room once more, as I make my way to the bed, hoping that I will be able to sleep with pleasant dreams. The sound of my daughter's laughter, and the hard reprimanding voice of my lover, telling me not to spoil her so.

**_Beating me down. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground. Screaming some sound._ **

**_Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack Fiction Liberation Army Prompt when we were in our hay day and in May, Mest madness month
> 
> CFLA MAY PROMPT! Mest/Doranbolt Madness. This is my story and I hope you all like it. I don't do dark normally and feel very, very insecure, so I just ask that if you review your honest with me about it. No leaving nasty comments or flames, as that isn't constructive or helpful to the creative writing juices needed to produce more stories. (It is my first take on a Dark/horror story.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, at least until I find a way to get legal rights to them... (Grins at my Men, Lahar, Rogue, BOB, and Max) Yes... Legal rights to the precious
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Crack Fiction Liberation Army (CFLA) is an independent group of authors, specializing in unconventional pairings. We, aspiring professionals, participate in group sponsored events most of which contain ADULT MATERIAL, and as such our membership is restricted to 18+.
> 
> So, if you are under 18, this is your only warning to stop, turn around and not read this. Because the themes that are mentioned inside can and most likely will be taken wrongly by your legal parent or guardian. And I don't want to be banned because you choose to do something stupid. You have been warned.


	8. CFLA - All in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laki x Jellal x Seigrain x Mystogan
> 
> I do not own the song, it belongs to the Artist: Korn.

 

"When people say, 'Surprises come in all different shapes and sizes.' I didn't think it'd ever be applied to my life. I could not have been more wrong, and I am happy that it happened."

The day my life changed, started out just like any other day. I woke up, showered, dressed and ate before heading to school; where I watched everyone mingle in their like-minded groups. Bright smiles, all fake if you ask me, plastered on their faces. My existence on campus was barely noted by faculty and student body alike, at on the college campus. It didn't really bother me since I never wanted my presence to be noted by society's normal 'people' anyway. The few friends I did have, kept my secrets and kept them well, mostly out of fear. That was enough for me.

Each class was filled with the same everyday mediocre ramblings. Nothing ever changed, we sat and listened to the dull lectures of our professors, our ears closed to their repetitive words. At least when the day came to its close, my mind had already made a list of the homework due on Monday, and I could look forward to my job.

That was until the monotony of it all was broken; I was stunned when my Professor, Mystogan, asked me to stay after class. The man himself, fit his name: with a scarf that obscured everything below his nose, and lanky blue bangs that hung loosely covering his right eye. The mystery was a favorite topic for idle chatter among the air-headed chattel, which was astonishing in and of itself, with what little brain power they possessed.

I continued to pack my book bag before sitting in my chair, waiting for him to speak his piece, silently admitting that I was curious to what he wanted to talk about. Would this be a breach of my moral closed-mindedness? Professor Mystogan coughed discreetly to bring my attention back to him, and it worked, I found myself staring as he began the explanation I had previously found myself pondering over.

"Miss Olietta, it has been brought to my attention that you have a job that could reflect negatively on this college, as well as your promising career life." His voice was partially muffled, but still very clear.

Ire caused thoughts of ill intent to appear in my mind, risen up from the pit of my stomach. I just stared at my professor with narrowed eyes, my lips pressed into a thin line. Silence permeated the space between us, as I refused to defend myself, while the seconds continued being ticked off by the wall clock.

_'Tick-tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-tock'_

I watched as Professor Mystogan finally took a deep breath, averting his gaze from my own. The shift in his body language told me his comfort level had been disturbed. The light tingle of satisfaction nestled itself in my heart as the silence persisted.

With a small cough, Professor Mystogan broke the silence once more. "Miss Olietta, you do realize that you can, and will, be kicked out of this college for a job like that. It is considered highly inappropriate to do what you have been doing. On top of giving you a bad reputation amongst your peers, it will negatively impact future job prospects." He took a deep shaking breath, filling his lungs with fresh oxygen to compensate for his nervous, rushed words.

I leaned back into the desk chair, allowing a smile to grace my lips, letting myself relax while maintaining a blank facade for him. The urge to vent my amusement was strong, but manageable due to my 'profession's' nature. His reaction was to be expected when dealing with a topic that society maintained as a dark perversion, steeped in indecency. It wasn't something I would fault him for.

My thoughts shattered as he spoke once more, "I personally think it would be a shame if this college lost a student of your caliber. You always place in the top three of all your classes and your grades, as well as attendance, are perfect across the board. So please consider quitting your job."

His words brought a low growl of response as I lifted myself out of my seat. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound followed as I pinned him with a hard gaze. Swiftly I gathered my book bag, stalking towards him, as a predator would, while she eyes her evening meal, only halting my momentum when I stood before him. His eyes had widened, his breath rasping and shallow, just like prey.

"Listen, I do not know whom the small minded idiot was that informed you of my career choice, but do not presume to know what's best for me according to your own bias way of thinking! There is nothing wrong with what I do. You make it sound as if I am prostituting my body, but trust me, my clients never touch my flesh, made a temple. I am in control, their 'dominatrix' with whom both men and women shower with pleas, whimpers, and cries of pleasure." My tone was low and deadly as I glared up at him, unaffected by the fact that he was much taller than I. In that moment I wanted so much to tie him up and punish him with a riding crop.

When he swallowed, I sniffed disdainfully and spun on the balls of my feet, my spine as stiff as a board while I made my exit. I was glad to have finished my business with the now offensive presence of my professor. I ignored the looks and poorly masked whispers as I made my way out of the main building, very well aware that the dark pleased smile gracing my lips gave my features a haunted look.

Once I was out of the building, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders in a familiar manner, just before a deep voice spoke. "You're late Laki! What was the holdup?"

Jellal Fernandes (one of the few people I called a friend), was nothing if not persistent when he wanted something, and the annoyed pout on his lips, along with the gleam of curiosity in his dark eyes told me instantly that I wasn't going to escape without divulging every detail. I rolled my darkened gaze over at him, knowing it would hold no effect. he would get the information he desired even if he had to strike a deal with the devil himself to achieve his goal.

As we walked to his car, I picked over every aspect of the scenario, choosing my words with the practiced finesse of a skilled litterateur. Once seated, with my safety belt fastened, I allowed myself to answer his query. "My last professor kept me, hoping to lecture sense into me. It seems someone recognized me, somehow, and felt it their 'civic duty' to inform him of my place of employment. He issued me an ultimatum, in not so many words, my job or school." I delivered my tirade with calculated fury, trying to keep my voice as even as possible to hide my barely concealed ire.

The sound of screeching tires sounded before my body was thrust forward, the belt biting uncomfortably into the side of my throat. I glared proverbial daggers at my friend, secretly glad that I had bothered to fasten it in the first place. My eyes narrowed as a smile filled with intrigue appeared on his handsome face, wiping out all earlier annoyance.

"Oh really? Pray tell, who was your last Professor today, Laki?" His sickeningly smooth voice sent a shiver up my spine; he only used that tone when he was up to no good, so the idea that he was hatching a plan that involved fairly evil deeds was not all that farfetched.

Turning back to face forward, my nose raised high in the air to convey that I was still unhappy about sharing this particular event with him, I sighed. "Professor Mystogan, he teaches Historic Societies -"

"How long have we known each other?" His sudden interjection took me by surprise, leaving me off balance. His tone was soft, yet held a weight to it that showed his sense of justice, laced with just a hint of dark humor. He had two very distinct sides that I could relate to, which was part of the reason I was drawn to him as a friend, to begin with.

Not sure why he was suddenly shifting gears, I gave him my response. "Ten years."

Silence filled the car as he applied his foot to the accelerator once more, the smallest of smirks curling the corner of his mouth. I forced myself to keep my eyes forward during the rest of the drive to my home, which left me in a state of confusion. It was Friday, we always went straight to our usual haunting ground right after classes on Friday.

"Laki, be ready to go out by nine o'clock tomorrow. It's time you meet my family, I think it will be… entertaining." I stared for a moment before shutting the door to his car, my mouth open to ask what he meant when the tires squealed. Jellal sped off down the street leaving me standing with the acrid scent of burnt rubber filling my nostrils. I huffed in annoyance, rolling my eyes before turning to make my way up the stone pathway to my front door. Silence permeated the air as I froze in the doorway, key still in the lock, remembering that there was no longer anyone to greet me.

Setting my lips in a firm line, I stood there looking at the darkened entrance. A sense of loneliness creeping through me like always, only to be squashed by my resolve to continue on alone. I took that first step into my house, pulling the key from the lock as I shut it with a soft click before I made my way to the living room where I could sit and get my homework started.

As the night dragged on, my mind kept going back to Jellal and the idea of meeting his family. For ten years my friend had refused to talk about them. There were a few occasions, still vividly detailed in my memory, where just broaching the subject bought on an anger that resulted in physical violence for the poor saps who dared bother him about it.

What exactly was I getting myself into?

The evil alarm pulled me from my dream world. I groaned my discontent of being dragged from a dreamscape session with one of my more exclusive and very prominent clients, one that I was rather fond of. Oh, the response my tender administrations brought, both physically and audibly! They never failed to please me, or fuel my pleasure in the privacy of my own home.

Groaning at the continued auditory assault, I tossed my blankets off, rolling from my warm nest to place my feet oncxsx8he cold floor. I slammed a hand down on the snooze button with a growl of disapproval before trying to work out the time. Seven thirty… on a Saturday. All at once, the fact that I was getting picked up at nine rushed back to me. Nervousness and apprehension helped to invigorate me, as I forced myself into my closet. I had the presence of mind to shower the night before, so all that was left for me now was to carefully select just the right ensemble for the day's excursion. I didn't want to make a bad first impression, thus shaming Jellal or myself when I met his family.

By the time I had made my final choice my bed was covered in nearly every article of clothing I owned.

Dressing with a speed that would put a cheerleader who changes behind the football stands to shame, I turned to my mirror, admiring the dark magenta strapless top that matched with my quarter jacket. My fingers ran over the black braids around the outer edge of the cuffs as I straightened them to perfection, before dusting off my black slacks making sure they were free of lint one more time. I smiled at my reflection as I turned this way and that, enjoying the way the cloth clung to my modestly curved body. The look held a sense of professionalism while still maintaining a slightly flirtatious flare. Perfect.

Once I was content with my appearance, I brushed my hair into a high and sever ponytail leaving just enough of my bangs loose to frame my face, then slipped my spare pair of glasses with the dark red frame onto my face. With a quick inspection, deeming myself done, I glanced at the clock I noticed that it was just past eight, leaving me with just under an hour before Jellal was due to arrive. I pondered over what to eat as I grabbed my three-inch magenta pumps, deciding that toast was my best option. It was light enough that my nervous stomach would be satisfied, and my excited body would still be nourished.

The bread was hovering over the toaster when an abrupt and insistent knock drew my attention from the take at hand. Furrowing my brow in confusion, I placed the bread back in the bag and sealed it to keep it fresh. I made my way to the front door wondering who would be at my door at that hour of the morning.

When I pulled the front door open, a rather tall and impeccably dressed man with green hair was standing there, staring down at me. "Miss Olietta, I presume." It was a statement, he knew exactly who I was.

I raised an eyebrow, leveling a glare that stated I was wholly unimpressed before giving my simple reply. "Yes."

"Please come with me. We mustn't keep the young master waiting." He gestured to the white Cadillac, that was parked in front of my house, still running.

Confusion and irritation welled inside me at his words, as well as his treatment. Did he truly expect me to just follow him? I didn't have a chance to argue as he turned, leaving me to glare at his retreating back, hoping the chill of it would affect him in some way. I huffed, slamming my door shut before making my way back to my kitchen to have breakfast before Jellal was due to arrive. Who would come up with such an elaborate prank anyway? No one I was acquainted with, for sure!

Just as I crossed the threshold back into my kitchen, that same abrupt knocking resounded through my quiet home. Feeling a tic start at the edge of my left eyebrow, I turned and started to make my way back to the front door. Pressing my lips into a thin line, I threw the door open, leveling a glare that could surely kill at the stern looking man in my doorway.

"Look, I don't know who you are or who would put you up to this little elaborate joke, but it isn't funny. Please leave before my friend arrives, so I can eat." I ground out between gritted teeth.

The man seemed nonplussed as he gave me a small sniff of annoyance. Then he reached into one of the pockets as he spoke, "The young master figured you might react as such. My instructions dictate that I am to deliver this message in the event you refuse to come with me."

Unable to really think of a reply, I blinked owlishly, while taking the folded note. I slowly opened it, taking extra care because the paper was very thick and heavy, indicating that it was rather expensive. Breaking eye contact with the green haired man, I read the letter.

**'Laki, I stayed home to get everything ready for you to meet my family. The man I sent is named Freed Justine, a longtime friend of the family. Please cooperate with him. Cordially, JF'**

Again, I felt the twitch at the edge of my left eye, just what was Jellal playing at? I forced a smile onto my face before looking back up at Freed Justine, who was just standing there, staring at me. It was slightly unnerving.

"Okay, let me get my wallet and we can go." My voice sounding distant even to my own ears.

Soon I was sitting in the backseat of that white Cadillac, wondering how the hell Jellal got his friend to do this, as well as where he managed to get this car when he drove us around in a barely working Honda Civic.

The driver, Freed took so many different switchbacks and turnarounds that I was unable to figure out where we were going, at least until we pulled out of the suburbia I was used to. On the outskirts of Magnolia City lay the spacious properties that only rich officials could afford to live in, the maintenance costs alone were more than what lower middle-class family makes in a year.

Unable to help myself, I openly stared as we pulled up to the security gate of the only mansion in Magnolia. The plate on the main gate read Fernandes, and I knew from history lessons that this home had originally belonged to one of the two founding families of our now booming metropolis. The Fernandes family was numbered among Fiore's most prominent bloodlines, with connections as powerful as the King of Fiore, himself. My mind short-circuited, refusing to acknowledge that Jellal was one of those Fernandes'.

As the car came to a stop, a tall man dressed like Freed appeared to greet us. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, while his red hair seemed to spring up everywhere, his handsome face sporting a Cheshire cat smile.

"Freed, you took longer than expected, but it looks like you have brought her safely." He said in a rather jovial voice, as he opened the door, offering a hand to help me out. "Welcome, Miss Olietta." Still, in a state of shock, I took the offered hand, darting my eyes back and forth between him and Freed (who just sat there staring forward as if this was the most normal thing ever). "Now, now Miss Olietta, you're in good hands. My name is Loke, now let's get you inside." His tone was laced with familiarity, as though we were old friends, only further cofounding me.

I was unable to give an appropriate response, as he whisked me up the wide set of stairs and through the ornate double doors. My mind was malfunctioning, my vocal chords hopelessly shriveled. The sight before me was astounding, and I could swear my eyes had gone wide as saucers as I drank it all in.

The entrance, or rather a foyer, was all white marble done up in gold gilt Victorian style. Pillars led to a large staircase that split, curving to either side like wings as they ascended to the second story of the house. A burgundy carpet swept up the center of the staircase, to the landing, where they split to continue onto the second floor. The splendor of it all left me very unable to acquire the oxygen my lungs said they needed.

So far gone into the scene before me, I jumped when a hand clamped down on my shoulder, drawing my attention back to the man named Loki. He wore an expression of mirth, I think, it was hard to tell with those sunglasses. "Miss Olietta, the young master will be with you soon. Freed should be informing him as soon as the car is parked. Please stay right here, I will get you some water to drink." His voice was soft and filled with concern, so I made the effort to at least offer a small nod to show that I was listening.

I stood statue still for a few seconds after he left before my feet began to move of their own accord, taking me forward with tiny little steps. The click-clack of my heels echoed against the marble as I made my way out of the foyer entrance. Once I was far enough out I tilted my head back, looking up to inspect the century-old chandelier in all its finery. It shone brightly, the soft lights reflecting off the perfectly polished brass and shining crystal teardrops. It was breath-taking, a beauty that suddenly made me feel as if I didn't belong.

Swallowing against a surge of nerves that crawled through my body, I began to lower my gaze. The sound of a door opening drew my attention to the second floor, the hurried footsteps of the previous occupant echoing louder as they neared the staircase. When that person was in view, I felt my mouth run dry. The face was obscured by the book held in front, but that shaggy hair, a familiar shade of blue, had me wondering. Jellal was no fan of the written word, and I doubted he even owned books that weren't course-related, or of the paperback variety, the kinds filled with pictures (comics and other graphic novels). The sight of his attention, so wholly absorbed in the literature, was completely unsettling.

The sudden dryness of my throat caused me to cough, forcing the man to raise his brown eyes to mine as he reached the landing that led to where I was currently below. The face was Jellal's, but that look in his eyes could never have belonged to my friend. Such a soft, gentle and studiously intelligent air clung to him, his eyes widened in shock and possibly fear. What was going on?

"Madame LO, is that you?" My mind was so focused on trying to process the similarities of the man above me that I had completely missed the new presence. To my surprise the voice was very familiar, one that I had only heard at work, and in my dreams as he invaded them.

Slowly turning my head, careful to keep the man on the landing in my line of sight, I saw one Seigrain Fernandes the head and heir of Crime Sorcière. The dark brown of his eyes were smoldering as he stared at me with a mix of desire, need, and only trace amounts of shock. I noted for the first time that he too had a very familiar head of shaggy blue hair, and an angular face with a red birthmark over his right eye.

The first man had that same birthmark, it was absolutely identical as if tattooed there. I realized too late that during my assessment of the second man, the first had descended the stairs, standing merely a few feet from me. The book in his hands was now forgotten as he spoke in a very soft, polite and cultured voice that I was shocked to find was also familiar. "Miss Olietta?"

Warning bells were tolling in my mind as I registered the reason for the familiarity. I chocked back a sound of surprise as I tried to convince myself that there was no way it could be Professor Mystogan, let alone a clone of my best friend, and my favorite client! Where the hell was Jellal? This needed an explanation, one that could solidify that I was seeing things.

I felt as though I had slipped into the twilight zone, and my attention was focused solely on trying to find a rational explanation, so when a pair of arms rested suddenly on my tense shoulders my body reacted on instinct. I drew in a sharp breath, closing my eyes as I lowered myself into a crouch. My left elbow shot back, enhanced with the grip of my right hand clasped firmly around my left fist. I had taken a fair few self-defense classes, it was a necessary evil in my line of work; a girl needs to know how to protect herself, after all.

"Whoa, - " A voice rang out but was cut short as my elbow connect with its target, forcing my 'would be' assailant to withdraw the arms on my shoulders. A satisfying popping sounded, letting me know that my elbow had most likely connected with the base of the sternum. Knowing I was now out of immediate danger, I stepped forward, bringing myself to my full height, as I opened my eyes.

Two sets of shocked brown eyes stared at me, amusement flickering in them as my would-be assailant sputtered and choked. I turned, feeling the need to investigate, only to find Jellal himself, doubled over in pain while he cursed softly. My mouth formed a surprised 'o' as I saw him glaring up at me through his bangs.

"Dammit Laki! That shit hurts, you brutish woman!" He snapped, as he pulled himself up to tower over me menacingly.

Carefully letting my face go blank, I stared right back at Jellal, without a shred of concern in my hard gaze. Anger flashed in the depths of his dark chocolate eye, a silent promise of retribution to come. I held my gaze, refusing to let him win, he was at fault and he knew it. After a few tense moments, Jellal's eyes darted over my shoulder, towards the two men who were currently behind me. He shook his head, moving to the side to get the past, intent on joining the other two. I turned, watching as the three of them came to stand side-by-side. The effect of seeing all three look-a-like Jellals was thought-provoking. They had the same face, but everything else about them was different, from their clothing to their posture and mannerisms, even the look on their faces was distinctly individual.

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Silently I began to count back from twenty, hoping that when again I opened them, I would wake from this nightmare. The world only needed one Jellal Fernandes, but this warped reality was telling me that there were now three!

I continued my counting as Jellal's own amusement cut through my thoughts. "Well, I didn't mean to break her, you guys. I just wanted her to, you know, have all three of us in the same place, at the same time."

I opened my eyes, looking at all three of them, letting out a breath I wasn't aware that I had been holding.

Focusing on the men in front of me, I renewed my silent appraisal, starting with my good friend Jellal. He had his trademark half smirk plastered to his face, amusement and the remnants of his fading anger shone in his dark eyes. Next to him was the 'middle' Jellal, the depth of his brown eyes echoed the concern on his face, where a faint blush had taken up residence. If he and my friend didn't share the same visage I would have found the tinge of pink on his cheeks endearing.

Giving my head a small shake, I fixed my gaze on the last one, whom I was intimately familiar with. However, due to my job restriction, client confidentiality and all, I had never taken an interest in looking too closely. I was a professional after all, well that and the room was always so dim that our facial features were more or less obscured, to begin with. Now in the light of day, I could take it all in, from his cocky, self-assured arrogance prominent in that twisted smile, to the deep smoldering need and desire threatening to burn me alive in the depths of his dark eyes. Even in the shadowy recesses of my 'chamber', I had been able to make out that look, one that was only associated with this man. It was ever-present, before, during and after our many sessions, and I believed that it was the largest contributing factor as to why he invaded my dreamscapes.

"Yo, Laki! Hello, Earthland to Laki, come in Laki!" Jellal's voice broke me out of my thoughts once again, making me narrow my eyes as I shifted my gaze back to him then. Ten years of friendship, and he had never even once hinted that he had… replicas.

"Explain." Was all I managed to bite out, my voice harsh but a whisper none the less.

"Well, as you can clearly see, this is my family. I can't believe you've never figured it out, I mean my last name _**IS**_ Fernandes. A smart woman like you should have figured that the names were associated and put it all together by now." He was laughing at the situation, and at my reaction.

Sliding my gaze over each one once more, I spoke in a low, dark tone. "That is not an explanation, Jellal. Besides, other than… these apparent look-alikes… be more specific, you… ass hat!"

A soft, yet dark chuckle made me dart my eyes to the one at the far side. Already figuring out that one on the left was none other than the heir to the Fernandes name and business. The last one was still a mystery, but my mind screamed 'professor' over and over.

"Okay, let me break this down for you. We are triplets, all children of Goldmine and Ul Fernandes." He said as if it wasn't uncommon knowledge.

I openly scoffed at my friend, saying the first thing that came into my mind. "Well duh, Captain Obvious! I just never pegged your sorry ass as a rich boy, what with your terrible manners and questionable taste." My words were heated, and scathing aimed to wound.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again, only this time his voice was laced with venom. "Our mother was a very private woman. She had a home birth and decided to keep it a secret that there were three boys born. Of course, Seigrain was the firstborn, thus made the heir to the family name and business. Mystogan here, was second to be born, becoming the substituted heir in case something happened to the eldest son. Then there was me, the runt, an unnecessary extra who was left to his own devices, and not really cared for. At least so long as I didn't dirty the family name or allow people realize that I was related to this particular family."

As he trailed off, I felt my jaw drop open in shock. The middle 'Jellal' as I dubbed him flushed darkly and looked away from me in embarrassment. The name Mystogan wasn't a common name, it was considered rare and unique, enough to stand out. The only person in Magnolia that I was aware of holding such a unique name was my Historic Societies Professor. My mind still refused to accept it, even though all the pieces fell into place, such as the way my professor hid his face, letting his bangs cover his right eye, and the scarf that was always present to obscure any full view of his face.

At that moment, my knees decided to buckle, the world falling out from under me, suddenly feeling faint. Just before the world went dark, I felt a pair of arms catch me, the sound of bickering voices touching the edges of my fading consciousness.

When next I opened my eyes, they saw various shades of browns and cream. I let them roam around the new room, noting that there were several bookshelves that seemed to go from floor to ceiling. Low voices came through a large door on the far side of the room, bringing my attention to the low table stained in dark walnut, as well as the leather couch behind it that was a dark shade of brown. It must have been some sort of office, maybe a study or a private library.

With a low groan, I lifted myself from the small couch I had been placed on. I stopped midway, the sound of movement reaching my ears. I twisted to inspect where the sound had come from and found Freed, who had a concerned look on his normally stoic features. It looked so out of place, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Olietta? Do you require anything to drink? Or perhaps a cool cloth for your head?" He spoke rather quickly, yet quietly. A change from the tone he used when he picked me up, showing that there was a human in that shell he had made around himself.

Giving him one of my soft, sweet and genuine smiles, I offered a sincere answer. "No thank you. I assure you, Freed, I was just very much overwhelmed by all of this... or rather all of them."

I saw understanding dawn on his face before he frowned directing a look of annoyance at the closed door. "They are good men, but at times they can be asinine to the point of cruelty. But I place the true blame on the Master and Missus, however deplorable that may be, for how they decided things were to be handled."

Staring at him as he spoke, I noted that he was no longer trying to be reserved or professional as he vented. Grasping clearly what he meant, I offered him a smile as I attempted to sit up. The sins of the father are paid by the son, as they say, I myself didn't become this way without challenges of my own. It was understandable.

At the sight of my movements, Freed turned back to me, his hand instantly supporting me as he helped me into a sitting position. "Shall I get them now that you are awake, Miss Olietta?"

With a quick nod from me, Freed stood and quickly made his way to the door that separated us from the voices. I took advantage of the moment alone, collecting myself and placing my professional mask firmly on my face. I straightened my clothing as I watched Freed open the door after a perk knock. He stuck his head through the doorway as he spoke, most likely expressing a few choice words before pulling his head back in and closing the door again.

When he turned back seeing me watching, he nodded and excused himself through another door. Keeping my gaze trained on the door across from me, I silently went over everything that had happened so far, in my head. When the door opened, admitting the trio into the room, I kept my face that professional blankness, showing nothing of what I was thinking while they all filed into to the room, Oldest to youngest.

I sat there watching as they came around the couch, all lined up like ducks in a row. They halted at the large brown couch, sitting down in unison, each watching me with a look of expectancy, mixed with various other emotions. Each distinct gaze signified the individual almost as easily as their attire.

A few minutes of pregnant silence passed as I choose to hold my tongue, allowing them to make the first move. I was surprised when it was Mystogan to break the silence, his mumbled yet sincere apology dragging nothing more than a nod of acknowledgement from me. I held back any reaction as the man on either side of him elbowed his rib cage, pulling a pained whine from his lips.

Again silence reigned until Jellal got annoyed enough and spoke rather briskly for his older brother, "Look Laki, I can give you either the long or the short of it, but the gist of all this is, we're triplets. Each raised slightly different based on the choices our parents made according to our birth order. We each are very different and unique individuals, with personalities that cover a broad spectrum, and through fate, we have all had a connection to you."

I raised both eyebrows into my hairline, directing a questioning glare at them clearly convey my thoughts 'and, so…?' earning myself a dark chuckle from Seigrain. I quickly put a stop to that, flicking him a look that instantly shut him down, quelling him into a subdued silence.

This time it was Mystogan who spoke up, his voice that same soft, intelligent compelling voice identical to the one he used when lecturing in class. "Miss Olietta... L-Laki, basically what Jellal is saying is that each of us, through our very different connections… Well, has a personal interest in you."

I felt my eyes widen as air caught in my throat. There was no mistaking his meaning. Time seemed to have stopped around me, making me immovable, as it continued to flow around everyone else. To Say that I felt rooted to the spot, would be an understatement at best since I suddenly felt as if I had cement mix poured over my head.

Opening and closing my mouth, I found that nothing would come out.

Seeing each of them just staring at me, waiting for my response, seemed to bring back my voice. Finally, I just let what was in my mind gush out my mouth. "What!? How!? Why!? I mean Seigrain I understand since well..." My hands waved wildly through the air, unsure if they knew his kink of being treated as a slave.

All three men looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

Seigran, somehow, managed to speak around the pearls of mirth. "They are both well aware of my fetish Madame LO… or Laki, if I may. You see Mystogan was the one who did the research to find an outlet that would help me… unwind from my daily life in a way that appealed to me. Jellal was so kind as to point me in your direction at that point, some two years ago. Mystogan only recently became aware that his precious, perfect student was involved, when he 'overheard' Jellal and me talking about it."

As Seigrain finished, Jellal spoke up cutting off any attempt I might make to speak, while Mystogan looked like he might hit Seigrain. Jellal's voice was still filled with the laughter, even if he wasn't laughing anymore. "This is… well as you can see, you're a unique woman Laki Olietta. More so, since I was drawn to you the moment you opened your mouth and lit into me your first day at Fairy Tail High. You didn't care about my reputation or my personal background. Hell, you were never afraid to, verbally or physically for that matter, abuse the shit out of me, you were always putting me in my place."

A wave of euphoric dizziness washed over me. The world no longer seemed sane. My eyes turned to Mystogan, who seemed anxious as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his face turning bright red before he spoke up, "The 'why' is because we all have the same taste in women, but we cannot seem to find the right one to share amongst us, for one reason or another. We need a woman who won't brag, who accepts us for exactly who we are. She must be highly intelligent, as well as brave and daring in random and unique ways. In short a woman who can put each of us in our places as needed." He paused and looked very thoughtful before continuing. "Also is willing to be shared equally between the three of us, or have all of us at once in one capacity or another."

Well, that was not what I had expected to happen; I let out a low chuckle as I got to my feet, pacing as I worked through my options. My eyes flitted back and forth between the three of them, there were so many things running through my head, but the rush of what they were offering was just too good to pass up. A small smile curled my lips, this was a once in a lifetime offer, and the dark part of my heart, my soul, and my mind screamed for me to accept it without question.

Giving a small nod of my head, the ends of my hair brushing lightly against my neck, I let the smile on my lips stretch in a way that reached my eyes. I could feel them light up, as a sense of excitement filled me. I'd be an idiot to turn down three gorgeous and distinctly different men who, not only wanted me to dominate them but possibly take me as their lover. If I walked away in the face of my wildest fantasy, then I deserved to be sent back to the hell of my childhood.

"All in the family, is that the name of this little game? Well then, why not? But gentleman remember this, I bow down before no man, everything is done at my pace and whim. A legal contract would be necessary, outlining the terms all of us agree to, our individual demands and need as well as what isn't kosher." I watched them carefully as I spoke, pleased with their easy acceptance. "It will take time to get to know each of our limits. Jellal if I'm not mistaken, you're a dominant like me, therefore a wonderful challenge. Seigrain you are a complete submissive and my favorite little bitch. As for you Mystogan, you are probably the switch, if it follows suit with your personalities."

I watched them carefully as the words slipped through my smiling lips. Each nodded agreeing to what I was saying, affirming my speculations. They were already so willing, sending a shiver of pleasure running down my spine, pooling in a delicious, heavy heat in the pit of my stomach.

This was going to be so amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another CFLA Prompt. this one is again a song fic.
> 
> Hi everyone, this is my story for the Crack Fiction Liberation Army's April Prompt: Girl Power! To recognize the Fairy Tail Girls who don't normally get to shine. AKA NO LUCY, ERZA or LEVY!
> 
> My choice was Laki, paired with Jellal/Seigrain/Mystogan. Yup, you read that right, three very different guys for our dear little Wood Make Mage! ENJOY
> 
> Also, I disclaim that I do not now or ever hold the Copy Rights of Fairy Tail or its characters. Those respectfully belong to Hiro Mashima.


	9. Promise of Worthiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is one of my earliest Fairy Tail Stories to be written. And uh.. Well.. I didn't move it to the file with the other Fairy Tail Singles, so, yeah... now I am doing it. Pairing is Gray x Lucy. First and only of this pairing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. All I claim to own are the ideas that are in this story, as well as the plot. And therefore I ask that no one copies or takes my ideas, with out asking first.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is set in an A/U or A/R depending on what you prefer. And therefore I am saying this now, so it is out of the way. For those of you who love Canon this story might not be for you. I can and will be taking the characters out of their normal role, so if you don't like it please stop reading this if you can't handle that. I don't want any nasty reviews or Flames. Those will be immediately reported as Spam and general rudeness. Sorry if I sound rude and crass, but this is just how I feel about this.

 

_~'Warmth hit my face as I sat there in the tree, letting the sun beat down on it, while contemplating my day. The fact, I was there, meant I wasn't in a good mood, due to the events that had transpired earlier._ _I let_ _out a_ _n_ _overly long sigh,_ _as_ _the sound of feet, walking up the path to my hiding place, reached my ears. Feeling a small subtle twitch to my eyebrows,_ _I cracked_ _an eye to see who was disturbing me. Seeing who it was, I sat up quickly and looked down into a face that was a much older version of mine, with care_ _-_ _worn lines around eyes._ _"So, are you gonna stay here and brood, young lady, or are you gonna come down to the main house and say goodbye to them? He has come for them earlier than expected,"_ _she spoke in her_ _soft tenor voice, with a_ _n_ _unde_ _r_ _lying hardness of displeasure. With a small frown, I shifted my body so I was sitting on_ _the_ _branch looking down at her,_ _and cocked_ _my head to the side, narrowing my eyes._

 

_**"** They are what? But...but that isn't right. They weren't supposed to leave until the end of the week. Why did he come for them now?" I ask in a shaky voice, as I felt my emotions start to well up, tears stinging at my eyes, eyes that never left the woman below me, as she raised her arms up in a gesture for me to jump into them. **"** That, I don't know, my little love, but I ask you, do you want to let them leave on a sour note? There is no telling when you will get to see them again after this, because they will start their training to take over their respective companies," she spoke once more, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips, as well as in her voice. Not hesitating, I jumped from my branch into those waiting arms that caught me easily, before setting me on the ground. Once my feet were planted, I disengaged myself from her hands and turned away. "I wont let them go until he... I mean they hear what I have to say, after their teasing earlier, Mama..." I said as I took off down the long dirt path. _

_Running as fast as my little legs would carry me, I made my way to the front of our property and house. My lungs burned badly, tears stinging my eyes from the painful stitch in my left side. As soon as it came into view, I put on one last pitiful spurt of speed as I called out breathlessly, "Wait! Wait," making the four people leaving, as well as my father, turn to look at me. A small smile coming to my chubby, flushed cheeks, I ran, not paying attention to what was in front of me, causing me to trip over a decorative path stone, falling on my face. Biting back a cry of pain from my knees and hands, I pushed myself up to a standing position. I looked at the four people, placing my hands on my hips with narrowed eyes, making sure to look each one in the eyes before settling on one in particular last. Taking a deep breath, I spoke shakily, "I promise, one day I will be worthy enough. Just you wait and see!" This earned me a smirk from one boy, a snorting laugh from the second boy, a look of interest from the elderly man, and a smile from the third boy._

_I tried not to show my weakness as I stood there. **"** Then it's a promise, brat. Let your actions speak for themselves to prove you're worthy," the third boy said before turning and walking away, leaving the rest of his group to follow him. Letting my hands slide from my hips as they walked away, I felt my body wobble, as my vision blurred from lack of air. Soon enough, the ground was coming up to meet me, as I heard the faint sounds of people screaming as my world went black.'~_

A loud resounding crash reached my ears a moment before pain exploded behind my eyes and my door banged open. "Culy, are you ok? What happened? I heard a loud thu...why are you on the floor?" a soft voice said. Wincing, I opened my eyes to look up into a pair of soft blue eyes that held a mix of worry and laughter in them, and groaned as I lifted a hand up to rub gingerly at the back of my head, before I replied in a half awake voice, "I think I am okay, Lisanna. As for why I am on the floor, I believe it had to do with my dream. Why are you here this early, anyway?" She raised her eyebrow at me before she squatted down to help me sit up, her blue eyes brimming with laughter once more, as she smiled at me. "Well, it is almost six am, and you are usually up and about by five am. So, Mirajane... I mean the mistress of housekeeping sent me to see if you were okay or ill. That way we can correctly inform Lady Minerva, in case she decides she needs to call on you," she said, rolling her eyes in comical annoyance.

Sighing, I sat up with her help, scrunching my face from the pain once more. "Oh! Well, if you help me get ready, we should avoid any problems. Today is Young Master Redfox's big day, and nothing must go wrong. Though I do agree with your unspoken assessment of Minerva. GRRR I wish she would just go away. She is such a pain in my side," I growled as I stood up on wobbly legs. My words, coupled with me standing up, earned a soft laugh from my companion, who just shook her head, as she walked over to my wardrobe, grabbing out my uniform. "I know what you mean Lu...'coughs' Culy. It is causing much unneeded stress in this household, with today and all, but today isn't just about Lord Gajeel. It's for you too, as it is your last day here. Working with us will no longer be something you are able to do," Her voice soft and more then a bit sad.

At her words, I felt my body grow still as my face went blank, a feeling of being unsettled washed over me like the crashing of a wave against the sea shore. I knew her words were true; there was no denying it at all. Quickly, I walked towards Lisanna, and wrapped her in a big hug, tucking my face in her shoulder to hide the sadness in my eyes. Four long years were finally coming to an end for me at the Redfox mansion. It was inevitable, with the agreement I proposed at that time. "I know Lissa, but after this evening, everything will finally come to a head, making my work end, and hopefully a bunch of new beginnings for a few of us," I said softly as I pulled myself away from her, taking my uniform from her hands. I stepped back, a smile plastered falsely on my lips, and though we both knew it was fake, we knew that things had to be this way. Quickly, I bunched up the dress and stepped into it, shimming it up over my hips, and then my shoulders.

"I know Culy, but that doesn't make it any easier. You are a part of our family, according to Mira-nee and Elfman. While we all know that it was for a short amount of time, we have all gotten used to having you around. You do good work, and help us a lot. Hell, if it wasn't for you, Elfman wouldn't have ever been able to marry Evergreen after we lost our own estates, as well as us getting jobs here with Lord and Lady Redfox," Lisanna said to me as she deftly stepped forward and around me, her hands lacing up the back of the maid's uniform, as I began to tie up my hair into a tidy bun, readying it for the short messy brown wig that would soon go over it. This was a bit of an unspoken ritual that had come to be from the last four years... or rather summers. Exhaling slowly, we finished up, only to hear a rather familiar shrill voice screaming loudly.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly glanced over my shoulder at my friend and companion, who I noted had a wry smile on her lips, as she rolled her eyes at me. "Well, you need to go. Her royal highness Minerva is bellowing.. I mean calling for you. So sorry that you have to attend her, while she is staying here. I just hope we can prove it as a false hood, what she is claiming, that is," she said softly, her eyes flickering with anger, as she gave me a light shove towards the door. Grabbing the wig from the door, and placing expertly and firmly on my head, I looked back at Lissana, then with a slight nod of my head, I marched my way out the door, and down the servants hallway to my awaiting task. Each step took me closer to the shrill shrieking of Lady Minerva, as she berated the servants trying to attend to her. Suppressing a groan, I rounded the corner that would take me to the suites where she was being allowed to board during her stay. Stopping outside the doorway, I took a deep breath to steel my nerves, as I peeked at the grandfather clock sitting across the small open foyer. It read Six Fifteen in the morning, meaning I was still early to my duties, even if I did have a little help getting up.

Closing my eyes, I lifted my hand and knocked on the door lightly. All sounds in the room went dead silent as I opened my eyes just in time to hear Lady Minerva give permission to enter. Placing my hand on the handle, I turned it down, while pushing on it to cause the door to swing inwards. What I saw as I walked in made me clench my jaw and stare coldly at the other maids. It was just a pretense and they all knew it, as they hung their heads and shuffled out the door in an orderly and meek fashion. Tilting my chin up, I turned my gaze to the now sole occupant in the room, my brown eyes meeting her dark green eyes. Keeping to my role, I stayed silent until she spoke up in that grating shrill voice, "WELL look who took their sweet time this morning. I have a lot to prepare for today, and don't need to get behind schedule. You know what you are supposed to do, so hurry up and fill me in, as you get me ready for the day."

I let a small tight smile curve my lips as I refused to lower my gaze at her, mostly out of pride, but for the truth that if I wasn't doing this charade, she'd be bending double to kiss my ass. Nodding my head, I stepped the rest of the way into the room, shutting the doors behind me with a resounding thud. I did a quick once-over of the room to see what was now out of place, ignoring the irritating tapping of her foot, and uneven breathing. "Yes, Lady Minerva. We got the dress for this afternoon's and evening's festivities back. It should be altered to accomodate your present condition, while making you the most stunning woman there...short of Lady Redfox, of course. Until you need to wear it, what else would you like to wear for the day?" I said in a demure voice, laced with disdain and contempt for the woman. We both knew that I hated her guts with a passion, more so since her announcement of being pregnant with Gajeel's child. A small shudder ran through my body as I recalled hearing her make it on May 20th. My instincts knew better, telling me it was all a lie.

Keeping my eyes trained on her, I saw as she tilted her head in apparent thought, purposely taking longer than necessary to make the decision of what to wear for the day. "I think the dark blue summer robe, that is made of Egyptian cotton will do fine, and the light blue stockings with garters as well. I leave the shoes choice up to you, since you do seem to have a knack for picking the right one. Also, I want my hair up in a simple weave of tiny braids, but not all my hair, just half of it," she barked out as she made her way to the bed, sitting down awkwardly with her heavy stomach. Not giving her a second glance, I gathered up everything she asked for, choosing simple medium blue satin flats that would compliment the dress, and would be comfortable on her swollen feet.

Standing up, I turned back to her with the requested items to see she had lain down on the bed, a cruel smirk on her face as she watched me. Making my way to her, I set the clothing on the low dresser, before silently offering her a hand to stand back up. Her face became hard though I hadn't even said anything, which made me secretly happy. When she took it, I braced myself and leaned back just enough that she would be able to lift her own fat ass off the bed. "Now my lady, let's get you dressed and your hair done. The quicker the better, if you want to be out and about before noon," was all I said as I kept my features completely blank and unreadable, which would irritate her more. With a stiff nod of her head, we got her dressed, seated and her long black hair brushed out.

It took the better part of three hours to make so many tiny braids and weave them into a design she liked, my fingers feeling as if they were beaten with a brick by the time we finished. Stepping back and bowing at the waist, I gathered her night clothes and excused myself, looking at the grandfather clock outside her room. The sounds of the house bustling with activity reached my ears, making me smile. It was only nine-thirty in the morning, but now my official duties would begin, and I had much cleaning and helping to do.

* * *

 

 

_**~Time Skip~** _

 

It was now almost two o'clock, and most of the morning had been spent in the gardens and foyers outside clearing the debris away to make it look nice for the outdoor party that evening. Again, I felt a small smile on my lips as I walked down the hallway past the library, when out of the corner of my eye, I caught the faint movement of someone in the room followed by a very familiar growl. Knowing I wasn't supposed to stop and go in, I did it anyway to confirm what my ears had told me. There was none other than the young Lord Gajeel Redfox, struggling with a simple bow tie. The moment I entered the room, he stopped to look at me with a pout on his lips. "Hey, care to help me tie this infernal device? I don't know why I can't ever do it, lu...Culy," he said, his red eyes looking at me with the plea, I couldn't ever turn down, dancing in their depths.

Sighing, I shook my head, before going up to him, and showing him once more, step by step, how to tie a simple bow tie. "My young lord, you must learn to do this yourself or get a manservant. It isn't becoming to have a maid do this for you. And be careful of what you say; you never know who is listening my Lord," I reprimanded him lightly, only to earn a toothy grin as he looked down at me. I wasn't fooled; I saw the distaste in his mouth. "I really don't care. I know why you are doing this, but I still don't agree. Besides, we have been friends since we were children. This sucks, but after tonight I can treat you like you deserve. But that isn't my main concern...did you get the information I need? And what do you really think I should do," he asked me in a soft whisper only I could hear.

Narrowing my eyes briefly behind the thick frames, I looked up at him before stepping away, keeping my own voice to a hushed whisper, "I think you should read what I am gonna be leaving you in a few seconds, and follow that damned stubborn heart of yours, Gaje. This is your day and you deserve to be happy for once." Then I turned away from him, after feeling a brief cold gaze on my back, and began to walk towards the library door, pulling something wrapped in brown parchment paper and leaving it on a small table. "I am glad I could be of help to you Lord Gajeel. I must attend to my duties," I said as I left the room. Somehow, I knew that I would be in the presence of her royal bitchiness soon enough.

The hours began to slip away as I continued about my daily duties, when I passed a small ante room. Noticing the door was open, I went to shut it, only to see Lady Minerva in there leaning against a table. Her green eyes latched onto me as soon as I appeared n the doorway. The look in them was deadly sinister, as she lifted a hand and crooked a finger, indicating I should come in and shut the door behind me. I did so without question, my gaze meeting hers solidly in a stare-down. The smirk on her face turned to a snarl at my blatant disrespect to her, though it didn't really bother me, as I waited for her tirade to start. "I saw you earlier in the Lord's library with Gajeel. I will only tell you this once now, servant. You will, after tonight, never go near him again. He is my soon to be fiancee, and I will not have him sullied by the likes of you, a lower class peasant who doesn't even know her place in this house," she snarled at me, her voice full of hateful venom.

The thin strand of patience I had left with her finally snapped. Straightening up to my full height, squaring my shoulders, and tilting my head up at a slight angle, I met her gaze with my own hard brown one. The smile on my lips was cold and angry, as I let my emotions show clearly on my face. "You, Lady Minerva have no clue what will happen tonight. Do not presume that you will be the one he chooses as his future wife. Hell, most of the staff and family don't believe that child you are carrying is even his, but out of politeness, they are treating you as if it is. What are you gonna do, when that bastard baby is born, and doesn't bear either the red eyes of the males, or the beautiful dark blue-green of the women's blood lines?" I snapped at her, my arms crossing under my breasts as I let loose my own fury.

Watching her closely, I noted her face go pale at my words, before it flushed a dark red in anger. "You.. You, a servant, dares to talk to me as such? And my family has strong genetics, so there is a chance that it won't have those eye colors. When, and I say when, he announces that I am to be his wife tonight, my first act as soon to be lady of this manor is to make sure you won't ever come back here you, ungrateful wench.. or should I say slut. I have noticed that you get rather friendly with the young lord, and even his father, Lord Metallicana.. I wonder what Lady Grandeenie would say to this," she snapped at me, her eyes dancing in triumph, thinking she had me pinned and fearing.

Letting my arms fall to my sides, I stared at her with raised eyebrows, before I burst out laughing. Her statement was totally ridiculous. Feeling tears spring to my eyes, I continued to laugh, the triumphant look on her face fading quickly into confusion. "You have to be really stupid, Minerva of Sabertooth, to think that I want to bed either of them.. And no, I am not interested in their family fortune either, so no blackmail is coming from me. Besides, tonight is my last night in this household ever. Seriously, you should start thinking ahead, because even I know you are being used by your father, Jemma," I spoke, my voice slowly returning to normal before it was a calm polite tone, that sent visible shivers up her spine. I was about to let loose more words, when the sounds of the doors being opened came from behind me.

My eyes went wide when I heard the sound of two male voices that I knew very well. My gaze stayed on Minerva as she smiled in triumph once more before putting on her act. "GAJEEL! This, this servant is being nasty to me. She had the audacity to tell me what my place in this house is..." she whined as fake tears sprang to her eyes. Already, my head had dropped, and I looked at the floor, clasping my hands in front of me, praying silently to myself that the man with Gajeel wouldn't pay any attention to me. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be so, as the man spoke up. "Gajeel, I think you should correct this situation, if it is true. Servants need to know their place, and when to not talk," the man's cold, no-nonsense voice said. I shivered, knowing his harsh gaze was on me. Slowly turning, I kept my eyes to the ground as Gajeel walked up to me, stopping as he spoke.

"Culy, did you tell Minerva what her place was in this household?" he asked, keeping a serious tone of voice and face, when I could tell he wanted to be laughing. Nodding my head, I responded, "Unfortunately Master Redfox, I did. It was a reaction to her acting like she was the lady of this house, already married to you, and telling me that I was a slut that she would get rid of as soon as tonight was over," I said, a small bit of satisfaction in my voice. I noticed that he stiffened at my words, as a small growl came from his mouth. The sound of nervous shuffling came from behind me, but my eyes stayed trained forward as Gajeel's companion came up beside him. Panic was setting in, as my urge to run from the room rose.

"You can't seriously believe this servant, Gajeel She doesn't even look up at you while speaking," the man said, contempt clear in his voice, making me raise my head up and stare between them. I wanted to snap a smart retort at him, but that would ruin everything I had worked for these last four summers. I was saved when Gajeel spoke up, "No, I have every right to believe her, as Lady Minerva took a strong disliking to her for no reason, and has, in the past, been caught by my lady mother being rather abusive verbally to her," he said, his voice gone cold, telling all in the room he was rather angry. Everyone in the City knew of his rather explosive temper **. "I will deal with Minerva soon, but first you.. Cu-"** he spoke, only to have it cut off as a servant came running in, out of breath.

"I am sorry, Master Gajeel and Heartfilia, as well as to you, Lady Minerva, but Culy, you are needed. Mirajane has gone into labor. The Lady Grandeenie says you are to finish with the preparations for tonight's ball," the girl said as she looked at the room, her eyes suddenly going to the ground. My head jerked all the way up, giving Gajeel's guest a good look at my face, which was in shock. Not caring, I bowed at the waist, mumbling, "I am sorry. I must go... Forgive me, my masters." I ran between them and out the door, listening to the girl yammer at me. What I didn't expect was for Mr. Heartfilia, my own father, to follow after me. This was definitely the worst case scenario, and of all days for it to happen, it had to be today. I chose to ignore him as I lit down the halls towards the banquet room, where I knew Mirajane had been working at this particular time, his voice echoing after me. Once the girl split from me back to her duties, I eventually slowed down to a stop. Slowly, I turned to him, and waited for him to speak. "You, what is your name? Where did you come from? Quick now, answer me young lady, and show respect," he snapped, his voice demanding, cold and angry like always.

Taking a slow breath in, I replied carefully, "My name is Culy sir. I have no last name or family. As for where I come from, I really don't recall, just that as an orphan, I drifted from place to place since I was a child. And now, if you do not mind, I have to complete the preparations for tonight. I would rather not have my lady mad at me, because I was being held up," I said in a calm voice, glad I had practiced that speech over and over until I had it down, making sure to put a slight accent of the lower class into it. The look on his face said he didn't believe me, and was about to say something, when a soft angelic voice spoke, "Jude, what are you doing harassing our friend's staff? We have things to do, before our daughter arrives tonight. You child, begone to your duties." My eyes met those of the lady, as a small smile played across my lips, as I mouthed thank you to my mother, before turning and running down the hall.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran, hating almost everything that seemed to happen to me. When things tend to be bad, the only thing to happen is for it to get better, right? That was what I was thinking, when I darted around a corner and bumped into two people, one of whom I didn't want to ever see. Looking up from my new position on the floor, I saw a hand held out by a dark-haired, red-eyed man, while his friend sneered beneath messy, spiky blond hair. "Well, well, look what the cat was chasing. Look Rogue, it is the thorn in our lady's side," Sting said as he glared at me with his black eyes. Taking Rogue's hand and standing up, I stuck my tongue out at Sting, effectively shutting him up. "I don't have time for your crap. Mirajane just went into labor, and Lady Grandeenie wants me to finish the banquet hall. Now, leave me alone, you jerk," I snapped as I stepped around them, unaware that my tears had fallen down.

Rogue knew that look in my eyes, as I caught him placing a hand on Sting's shoulder, while the blonde snapped at me, "You need to watch yourself, girlie. Show respect to your betters. And don't think that crying will save your butt **."** I just started to walk away as calmly as possible, my ears catching Rogue speaking softly to Sting, "Leave her be, Sting. I hear Mr. Heartfilia down the hall. We shouldn't be standing about doing nothing, when he comes." A small smile came to my lips, as I mentally sent him a thank you. Rogue found out my secret two summers ago, by accident, when he came upon me, crying over a letter from my father, in the Redfox garden. He immediately recognized the seal on it, and questioned me as to why a servant would have a letter from him. I hadn't realized that my wig had slipped off, partially revealing my hair, and to boot the glasses were off. Rogue, being intelligent, put two and two together. After that, we became friends, with me telling him my reasons for my behavior, and him promising to keep my secret. He said he could respect someone doing what I was doing.

Soon I turned the final corner, seeing the state of panic in the Banquet room, and rolled my eyes, sighing as I looked at them all. Taking a deep breath, I cleared my throat loudly, to get their attention. "We have only three hours to get this done. Calm down people, and let's finish what Mirajane started. This should be a night to remember for all of you, as well as the nobles coming to visit. We must do our lords and ladies proud," I said, clapping my hands, my eyes meeting the gaze of each individual in the room to help them relax. Soon, everything was back on track.

* * *

 

 

_**~Time Skip~** _

 

Things had gone smoothly, as all the preparations were done in time for the guests to show up. Sighing to myself, I watched everyone mingle around the banquet room, waiting for the announcement of Gajeel being made the next Head of house for the Redfox land and corporation. My eyes darted around, making sure the rest of the staff was keeping up on their duties, and relieving people randomly so they could enjoy themselves, as well. The content feeling was nice, but it was only a mask for the sadness I knew I was hiding deep within. At some point, I had noticed I was secretly looking for a person in particular. It was preposterous that he would recall the promise, and hell, I wasn't dressed like I was supposed to be, so it wasn't likely that he, or anyone from the nobles class, would recognize me as Lucy Heartfilia at all.

Weaving through the crowd, I caught the eye of Grandeenie as she stood there with her small daughter, Wendy by her side. She nodded once as she looked to the stage, causing me to follow with my own gaze. There was Lord Metallicana, standing in front of the microphone. As he cleared his throat, the room became silent immediately, all of them waiting for him to speak. "I am happy that all of you could make it, tonight. As you are aware, tonight is a very special night. Not only am I getting to announce that my son is taking over the family business and lands, but also he has finally chosen whom he will be marrying. It would honor me to have you come up to the stage beside me, Gajeel," Metallicana said quietly into the microphone, leaving several people whispering at how calm and mellow his voice was, for such a tall, burly man.

The spotlight swept across the room, landing on Gajeel, and following him as he made his way up to the stage. I saw him smile softly to his mother in passing, handing her his wine glass, which she passed to me as she followed with Wendy in tow. All eyes were trained to the stage as they stepped onto it, the silence resounding through the hall, when I felt a pair of eyes boring into me. Looking around, I saw Minerva standing next to her father, with Rogue and Sting just behind them. She was already gloating that she was to be his intended. Blinking once, and smiling, I looked back to the stage to see Gajeel step up to the mic, running his hand through his long shaggy hair nervously. "Uh.. hello everyone. I...uh would like to personally thank you for coming tonight. As my father stated, I am now gonna start taking over the lands and business, but mind you, slowly. As for his other announcement, I would like to say that a lot of things went into my choice. It was a really hard decision to make in reality, who one spends their entire life with. However, today I was delivered some information that finalized my decision." His voice showed exactly how nervous he was.

His mom nudged him with an encouraging smile on her lips, as he sighed, once more running his hand through his hair. Knowing it was inevitable that he make the announcement, he took a deep breath, and continued to speak, "The information I got comes from a trusted source, and there is no reason for it to be wrong. After talking to the people that were reported in it, I confirmed what was stated. I will not be marrying Lady Minerva, as the child isn't mine. She is further along in her pregnancy than she let on, and her family doctor has even confirmed this. As to who I intend to marry, it will be the woman I have loved for as long as I can remember, Levy McGarden." To the shock of the crowd, a small delighted squeal came from a petite bluenette, as a spot light landed on her. She was looking around with her large brown eyes in confusion, and I felt a small smile curving my lips as I turned to leave, only to feel a hand on my elbow.

Turning to see who it was, I let out a small gasp out, before I smiled at my mother. "What do you need, Lady Heartfillia?" I asked in polite questioning tone, keeping my act up. "I need to talk to you privately, so come with me please, young lady," she said, her voice suggesting I obey, no matter what. Lowering my head in acceptance, I followed her. That was a tone I knew oh so well. As we made our way to the back of the stage, I heard a soft lilting, almost musical voice speak, "Now that we know, we can let the festivities really start. However, before we do, I had some amazing news land in my lap just before we all gathered here. I am so proud to be the one to announce it all to you. One of our community's works is being published, as well as this person being allowed to enter into the most prestigious of colleges in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Now, I would like Lucy Heartfilia to come to the stage." The voice belonged to Lady Grandeenie.

I was shocked, when I realized my own mother was leading me to the stage and up the steps. I tried to plant my feet as I balked at where she was leading me with a smug smile on her face. My eyes were horrified at how they were doing this. Darting my eyes around the room, I saw Gajeel and Levy both staring at me, with large, amused grins on their faces. The rest of the crowd looked on in confused shock, as I scanned over them. My father was standing there slack jawed, next to a pale-faced Minerva and Sting, who I could tell was mentally kicking himself in the ass. Soon, my mother had me standing in the middle of the stage, all dressed up as the hired help. I felt her hand reach up and remove the wig, and the tie that held my blond hair in a bun, releasing it to fall just below my shoulders.

Swallowing nervously, I lifted the glasses from my face, revealing more of myself, as the audience looked at me with a mixture of emotions. Soon, Grandeenie spoke up once more into the microphone, "I can tell all of you are confused about what is going on, and why one of our own is dressed as a servant in my household. Well, I will let Lucy explain what she has been doing for the last four years, during her summers." With that said, she stepped away and shoved me towards the mic. My feet didn't want to move, but they did as I looked out at everyone. "Well.. Uh.. hehee.. this isn't how I pictured being found out. I, for the last four summers, have been working as a servant in the Redfox manor, for one purpose only. To see how the other side lives and is treated. To say the least, the things I have learned were shocking in many ways. Most people don't think of their servants as people, just things or tools to be used. Yet they are most vital to all of us nobles, in making our everyday life run smoothly. We forget they attend us, and hear almost everything that is said behind closed doors. In this insight, I have learned more about myself, where I come from, and how proud I am to say that those servants are my friends," I explained, my voice starting out hesitating, only to become stronger as I talked.

There was a muted whispering coming from the crowd as they listened to my words, a few of them gasping in outrage as I claimed to be proud to have servants as my friends. Raising my hand, I cleared my throat, my eyes darkening as they became hard, focusing on those in the crowd. "I would think you should listen. I used to think like all of you. Hell, I will admit that when I started this project, it was for my own self gain. I knew the risk I was running, so I chose a childhood friend's house. When I talked to the lord and lady about this, I had to beg and plead to be allowed to be a servant in their household. My reasoning for them, was I knew they treated their servants well. In the last four summers, and the time in between, I have grown a lot. I learned a lot and didn't think that my views would have changed like they did, more so even before my first summer here was over. The things we servants get to see, is amazing, since it ranges from the anger, displeasure, sadness, happiness and joy of whom we serve to our own. There are a few servants who were once of our noble standing, only to have their lands ripped from them fraudulently," I continued, my voice calm, but passionate as I looked out on Elfman and his two sisters and smiled at the small, green-haired baby in Mirajane's arms.

I continued to look around the room, seeing that quite a few of the people were looking down shamefully at the floor, others still in shock, while a few were getting red in the face. This was a make or break, and hopefully a break I could live with. Knowing I had to finish speaking, I did so, "We often forget that not all of us came from rich families, but humble beginnings, that we had to work with our own hands to build our fortunes and fame. I recall as a small girl that my father had a plantation, and he would go into the fields with his workers as the sun would rise, toiling with them till it was time to come in at night. Yet today he is one of the most prosperous crop farmers around here, with his ingenious farming methods. A commoner, now a noble, yet you all treat him like he has been one the whole time. If you must shun anyone, you must shun me, not my family. They had no clue what I was doing, or why. I just ask that when this is published, you all recall what I have said today. We should treat our servants better, not that you should call them family, but treat them better, because more than likely, you or your ancestors started out doing everything by hand, or were servants yourselves." My last few words came out in a hushed whisper, drifting across the crowd.

Backing away from the microphone and bowing to a silent crowd, I turned and walked stiffly back off the stage. Instead of joining everyone back on the main floor, I went to the side door, leading to a small garden with late roses and lilies blooming. My shoulders sagged as I went, just needing to be alone for a while. So lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear that someone had followed me out there. A soft cough announced their presence to me, making me turn, looking around then down to see a small, wizened man standing there. Quickly, I curtseyed to him before speaking. "Master Makarov, what do I owe the honor of seeing you?" I asked, my voice humbled before him, as one of the most powerful men in all of Fiore, as well as the one who let me enter his college.

"Rise my child. You have no need to bow to me. I just wanted to tell you personally, that I was more than pleased to accept you to my school after reading your dissertation and listening to your speech tonight. You are more than worthy of being a student at Fairy Tail. Now, I have some matters to attend to here at the party itself, and I believe that there is someone whom you need to eventually talk to, young lady. Something about a promise, which only you can say if you qualify for," he said with a smile as he tilted his bald head up at me, before walking away. I knew he saw the confusion on my face before he walked away. Closing my eyes, I turned back towards the garden, inhaling the strong scent of the roses. When I opened them, my eyes met a pair of dark blue eyes set in a lightly tanned face, framed by black hair. A small gasp escaped my lips as I just stared at him, noting the small, smug smile on his lips.

Swallowing, I started to bow to him, only to have his arm catch my elbow and stop me. At his cold touch, I froze in my place, unable to move as I looked up into his azure eyes. Feeling the heat spread across my cheeks, I tried to form words in my mind to speak to him. "Well, this isn't what I thought you would do to prove yourself, Lulu," he spoke in a deep, husky, yet silken voice, which only caused my cheeks to go a darker red, as I was finally able to speak, "Master Fullbuster, I uh... this is so awkward." Mentally, I kicked myself at what I had said to him, as he just continued to smile down at me, before lifting me out of the half bow. With a shake of his head, he let me go, stepping back to stare at me, making me feel really uncomfortable.

I was at a loss with the whole situation, not sure what I should do, say, or even how to act in front of him. I couldn't help wondering if he even recalled the promise that was made those twelve years ago. Sighing, I kept my gaze locked to his, my shoulders slumping in defeat only to earn me a look of curiosity. "What is wrong Lulu? Are you not happy to be here, seeing me for the first time since I left your family's farm? Don't tell me you forgot our promise. If so, then I would be wounded, my lady," he said softly, making my cheeks damn near glow. I let out a low growl, as his words triggered my already short temper. "Look here Gray Fullbuster, I have a lot going on right now. Today wasn't exactly easy for me. Just so you know, I do miss you, and am very happy to see your smirking, smug face once more. As for the promise, no I didn't forget it; truth be told, I thought you would. I was just a silly child when I told you I would be worthy of you one day," I said, stepping close enough to him to jab his chest with my finger.

My actions earned an amused laugh, before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "And pray tell what would make you think I would forget such a promise. You know better than anyone else, that when I give my word, Ms. Heartfilia, I keep it. You're the only one I would have given that promise to, the adorable, stubborn, straight-forward child that I cared for so much. The one I constantly had to be mean to so I wouldn't fall more in love. Now, here you are before me, a woman grown, almost as beautiful as your lady mother, and more than ever, am I glad that I made that promise with you," I heard him say as his face stopped only inches from mine, his words impacting me, shaking the very foundations of my soul, as I stared up into his eyes.

A smile curved my lips as I talked, my coming out soft and oddly shy, "What!? Gray are.. are you joking with me? If you are please stop joking. I find it a bit hard to believe that you have.. have had feelings for me that long." Her voice tapering off as she looked at her feet. Unaware that Gray had closed the rest of the distance between them, until his hand cupped her chin, lifting her head up so he could look her in the eyes. Lucy felt her cheeks color as she stared at him wide eyed. "I am not joking Lucy. You know I am not the type of guy to be solicitous and flirt with every skirt that crosses my path. Here let me give you proof that I mean what I say." Grays voice low and very soft. As he leaned in Lucy shut her eyes, holding her breath, as she felt his lips gently brush against her own. With a soft moan Lucy lifted her arms from he side, placing them on his chest, giving him the permission he needed to deepen the kiss.

* * *

 

 

Okay this is a bit of a different feel of writing style for me. So please forgive if it seems a bit off or odd. I was inspired to write this because of another Author who has thoroughly corrupted me on this pairing..*looks to the side at Cesia14* She herself is a fantastic and talented Author, please check out her stories. They pack a punch in plot, suspense, romance and bringing emotions out in the reader.

[smiles]

Also thanks to my wonderful, amazing Beta Reader, leoslady4ever, who helped me fix the ending of this story. It was a lot more rushed.

A/N: For those of you who read this please Comments are my crack.. leave them. They inspire me to write more.. Especially when I get depressed. [looks around for my other fans in hopes I don't get trash tossed at me] This is a one shot only, and I know I took the characters a lot out of character. But that is my choice and it fits for what I had in mind. A secondary note is thus, this story was originally 33k in word. I had to do the time skip and chop it down quite a bit. I love to read stories that are like that, but I know most people get a bit bored after a while. That's why Chapters were invented.. Since this is a one shot.. Well..


	10. Pharoh's Denile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Egypt. A Pharoh in a odd spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N2: This is requested Jellal x Lucy pairing by Paname. Egyptian style with mushy romance.]

A small smile curled full lips as brown eyes looked down fondly at the pale skinned beauty curled into his side. Golden hair partially covering a heart-shaped face that was smiling even in sleep. It had him feeling relaxed and content. His mind recalling just how this amazing woman, who personified the female counterpart to the God who had blessed him all those years ago.

Reaching out, Jellal, Pharaoh of Egypt caressed the golden colored strands of hair. Gently moving them from the skin that was as fair as the finest and purest skin. And twice, making him smile.

 

**000**

 

He frowned as he sat there on his golden throne. Brown eyes pinning the purple haired man before him, as the man just stared back with a cocky smiled curling thin lips and brightening that single amethyst eye. While trying to wrap his head around what he was just told. It was causing his head to hurt just a little bit more than this morning. 

"My Pharaoh, your answer?" the man practically hissed in glee. 

He knew this man and knew him well. Cobra was one blessed by the God Apophis. The God of Chaos. Though he would not ever deny that Cobra was a good friend and servant, it just was annoying the ability he'd been given by that particular God. And he did make very good use of being able to listen to a person's soul. Which had helped himself to many times to count? 

"Fine, let the envoy know I will come and inspect their... ware's," he stated.

The moment the words left his mouth, he watched as Cobra's eye glinted in dark glee, as he gave a mumbled, 'Yes, Pharaoh Jellal!' and was gone. Not one to be cowed or bullied, he knew that there had to be another reason for Cobra's insistence he see the flesh trader. And he knew it was not for another concubine to add to his small harem. No, Jellal was sure it was to get him to look for another consort, as his last was slain by the damned Romans who had taken to invading for the gold. His red-headed warrior goddess. 

Sighing, Jellal rested an elbow on the throne, curling the hand into a fist to place his chin on. He was happy, his people content and safe. He'd like to think he was a just and fair ruler, but he knew that his reign has started in cold blood. Having killed his father, the previous Pharaoh Siegrain. The man had crossed the line when he beat both his mother to death, literally in a drunken paranoid rage. It had led Jellal to seek out Cobra for advice. 

Said advice had cost him his younger twin brother as a sacrifice. His brother willingly allowed him to slit his throat in a ritual plea to the Gods in hopes one would answer and grant him the ability to remove his father, permanently, from the throne. And he had been answered, answered by two  Gods who were always at war with each other. Ra, the sun god, and Osiris the god of the underworld. It had been a painstaking choice. And both had claimed he would have to pay another price of their choice at a later date for both their help. 

He took that chance, promising to bring his people back to the old ways, and not the Roman Christianity that was being spread amongst the slaves. Closing his eyes, Jellal felt both opposing powers rise up inside of him. Pushing against each other, leaving him restless. 

 

**000**

 

The sun was halfway below the horizon of the desert as he walked along beside both Cobra and the Flesh Trader Mard Geer. Who had all his wares out in a line. They were mostly cleaned and presentable. Occasionally would Jellal stop and give one of the slaves a closer inspection before shaking his head and moving on. None were speaking to him, and he felt small pangs of sympathy for a few of them. They were no more than children in a few cases. 

It was as they drew near the end of the line, were the worst of the stock was kept that he went still at the flash of gold. It had him moving swiftly to the very end. thinking he had been hallucinating. Only to stop before two girls. One a short petite girl, who was a blunette like him, her brown eyes wide in shock and fear at seeing him. He could tell she was of Egyptian heritage, but the fact her skin was a bit paler said she had a Roman father. Cause no self-respecting daughter of the Nile would lay willing with the white brutes. 

It was the person next to him that held his attention as he heard a soft hiss from Mard Geer. The woman, because no girl had a figure like that looked back at him in defiance. Her brown eyes guarded and angry as they stared out of swollen black eyes, that were set in a heart-shaped face. He could tell that even with all the bruising and swelling, her skin was that same pale as the northern barbarians. Lifting a hand up to reach out and touch the golden strands of hair that had caught his attention, he frowned when she jerked back and hissed at him. 

"I am sorry Pharaoh, she has not learned her place. We found her washed up on one of the beaches at the edge of the great sea. Ship wreckage all around. She does not speak out language very well. And from what she was wearing, is a daughter of a Noble Roman beast," Mard Geer muttered as he reached out to strike the girl. 

Jellal brought a hand up and stopped him, intrigued by the lack of fear in those brown eyes. The fact that he could see the intelligence in their depths had him smiling. 

"Do not strike the girl," he stated, glad that Mard dropped his hand. 

He noted how the woman's body tensed as she watched him with a wariness that told him she knew exactly what they were saying. And if Mard  Geer had really acquired her at the Sea's edge, then she'd been in his 'tender' care for the last three months. More than enough time to pick up the basics of their language. 

"Tell me, how did you come by those black eyes?" Jellal asked. 

When the woman just pressed her lips into a thin line, he had his confirmation. And then his attention was drawn to the petite blue haired girl next to the woman. The way she shifted from foot to foot in nervousness. So he turned his attention to the girl and asked that question again. And he could feel Mard tense beside him. The way the girl looked hesitantly from him to Flesh trader and back had Jellal crouching down. 

"Tell me, child," he demanded. 

The way she jerked back before nodding. He listened as the girl told him that the woman had fought off some of Mards guards who had tried to take liberties with her person. Thus the black eyes and other bruises that were expertly hidden on the woman's body. 

Raising an eyebrow, Jellal stood up and looked at the Flesh Trader who was red in the face. He could tell that he was not happy about this situation. And was promptly told that the man had been severely punished. From there Jellal purchased both the girl and woman. That clashing of power inside of him subsiding and feeling calm for the first time in a while, let him know he had done right. 

 

**000**

 

Smiling wider, Jellal ran his thumb along the full pink lip of his bed companion. Letting his gaze lazily drag down the length of her supple and curvy body. Enjoying the sight of how her hips swelled from a tiny waist. A Waist that had three times swollen with his child. Only to shrink back down to where both his hands fit around it. Fingers touching easily. He was a damn lucky man to have her. She was his counterbalance. A perfect fit that kept both the power of Ra and Osiris in check. A woman that fit a role as his queen and consort. 

A quiet laugh escaped his lips as he lifted his gaze back up to her face as her mouth opened and his thumb slipped past those plump lips and suckled teasingly at him. Though he could tell that she was still very much in a deep sleep. Her body reacting on instinct after years of being together and wanting to please him. Even if at first she'd tried to run and fight him. Hell, he still had a small scar from where she actually landed a good hit with a pointed staff. 

 

**000**

 

The sound of Cobra's laughter echoing around the small antechamber as Jellal looked ready to kill. And what he wanted to kill was the blond he had saved months ago. The woman was completely ungrateful. Even with Levi, the blue-haired girl, who was actually a woman, trying to caution her. He had learned the woman's name was Lucy. And she was as Mard had figured a daughter of a Roman Noble. And not just any Roman Noble, but the Ceasar. 

Oh, it had been rich. Hearing her throaty voice tell him in his own language where to go and what to do while he was there. It had stirred something deep in him as his last consort had. It was an odd fixation to be aroused by a strong female that held a fire in her. And Erza had, just like Lucy. Only thing, Erza would submit to him. Lucy, she fought tooth and nail. The proof was on his hip were blood trickled from the wound she had inflicted with a steel-tipped staff. 

This was a lesson, he knew it. He had taunted her when she had grabbed it. Daring her to actually 'try' and use it. And she had with great accuracy, though she lacked the power to have done him more harm than the shallow cut that was no marring his flesh. The cut burned too. It was very distracting, and he knew he needed to get the weapon from her before she did as she threatened, run the damned thing through his stomach. 

She was a bloodthirsty little cat. Her eyes flashing almost a golden color as her pale sun-colored hair fell into her face. Her body wrapped in the soft white linen robes that were worn by those in the harem. Not that he had had a chance to sample her wares, as she guarded them very well. Jellal wanted her under him, writhing in pleasure, screaming his name to the sky and gods. And seeing her like this only made him want her more. 

"You really should stop while you're ahead, Lucy," He drawled. 

The moment she curled her lips, baring her teeth, Jellal gave a small nod of his head. This sent Cobra into action. The man was just like his god, slithery and slippery. Cobra struck quick and with accuracy that disarmed Lucy and had her dropping forward, the weapon falling from her limp hands as her eyes fluttered shut. Making Jellal grin as he darted forward catching her in his arms and cradling her. Enjoying the softness of her pale flesh against his own tanned. 

"She is something else. You should have the healer look at that cut," Cobra said, openly laughing at him. 

Rolling his eyes, Jellal stood up and walked with the now unconscious Lucy to the harem. Where she'd sleep the rest of the night. Because he would not stoop to bedding her while she was like this. No, he really wanted her awake and screaming. 

 

**000**

 

Extracting his thumb before he could really get distracted by what she was offering even in sleep. Jellal shifted and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her curvaceous body tight against his. A cool desert night breeze blowing in through the only open window. Causing her body to shiver as she shifted still closer. Long leg being thrown over his own. Pressing her core, still moist from their recent activities against his bare flesh. It had him thinking of the first time he'd seen her without her clothes on. It had been by sheer dumb luck and him unable to sleep. 

Smothering a  groan as he let one hand thread through the soft golden locks. Trying to keep from rolling them and ravishing her as her body moved once more against his. Pressing and rubbing, awakening his own deep-seated desire for her and her alone. 

 

**000**

 

It had been a full year since he'd purchased the two women. One who was more than willing to submit to him. And while he was happy about that, he had no need for the woman. Though Cobra seemed more than willing to take the petite bluenette to his bed. Jellal wanted Lucy and she denied him. And after a year it was starting to affect his mood greatly. For at some point in the last year he had stopped visiting his concubines in the harem completely. His men were a bit shocked by this, though he gave those he trusted rights to those women. 

The ruthlessness that Lucy showed had him wanting her more and more in his bed. Leading him to do what he was currently doing. Sneaking out of the palace and walking along the bank of the Nile River. The soothing sounds of the river helped calm his nerves and let him finally find a semblance of peace that would lull him into a short sleep. His advisors, other than Cobra, were calling for him to find a wife. He had just turned twenty and four. 

Closing his eyes as he shed the cloak, Jellal slipped his sandals from his feet and walked toward the reed-covered bank. Wanting to feel the cool water against his heated skin. His mind going back to the curvy form of the Lucy's. The many times he had to carry her, he knew those curves like the back of his own hand. They haunted both his sleeping and waking thoughts.  Making him become distracted. 

Giving a soft hiss as the cold water came up over his feet, Jellal didn't stop until the water reached his knees, the reeds hiding him. Bending over he scooped up some of the clear water into his hands and splashed his face. That was when he heard the small noise. Going still, body tensing as his instincts kicked in. Jellal waited until he heard it again. It was a soft sigh. One that was pleasure filled. And with great care, he moved through the water and reeds towards the sound. 

When he reached where the sound came through he paused and silently pushed the reeds away. What he saw almost had him fainting. The silver light of the moon was bathing none other than Lucy. Causing a white aura to appear around her naked body as she stood waist deep in the river water. Her fingers trailing over the surface in random patterns. He was awestruck by the sight she made. It had his body coming painfully alive. 

Biting back a groan when he watched Lucy turn giving him a wonderful side profile of her body. That pale skin taking on a pink tint. Not that ugly blistering red that she had constantly had after he had given her rights to walk through the palace, under surveillance. Her fair skin was not meant for the harsh rays of the Desert Sun. It had only served to make her temperament more prickly. But as of right now, he'd be willing to face her wrath just to see her like this. 

When she dunked herself under the water's surface, Jellal took that moment to let out that groan he'd been holding and lower his own self into the water. Hoping the cold chill of the water would cool his ardor. If not he'd be doing something drastic to ease his own self. Only to suck in a deep breath as she resurfaced only inches away from him. Her eyes pinning him to his spot, making him feel like some child that was caught doing something they shouldn't. 

Knowing he was trapped, Jellal just looked into her brown eyes, challenging her to do anything. When all she did was stand-up, plant her hands on her hips and look at him. He felt as if he had just done the wrong thing. Because all of a sudden she looked saddened and self-conscious. Watching as she covered herself with her arms and moved away. Then his brain kicked over and he realized she knew he was there the whole time. 

Standing up quickly, Jellal wouldn't let her get away. Reaching out he had grabbed her and pulled her wet body flush to his and claimed her mouth. 

 

**000**

 

He buried his face into the blond locks, Jellal smiled as he inhaled the gentle scent that was all Lucy. He couldn't ever be thankful enough that he had her. She was his reason for still living. For continuing to rule Egypt. And no matter how many times he told her that over the last seven years, he would continue for a long time to come. She was his Isis half his God-given power. And Raet-Tawy to the other half. His pure balance. 

"Hmm... Jellal?"  

At the sound of her sleep soaked voice, he pulled his face from her hair. Dragging his free arm up her side, delighting in how she twitched and sighed. When his hand reached her chin, he gently lifted her head up. Looking into those brown eyes that were partially opened. He loved how dark they still were, as he noted that those pink lips that had just suckled on his thumb curled up into a wide smile. An inviting smile. 

Not one to deny her, Jellal leaned down and captured those lips with his own. Not in no hurry as he gently brushed them against hers, before pressing them a bit harder. Coaxing them to move with his as a soft moan escaped from her, just as her arms wrapped around him, body arching against his. Telling him just what she wanted. Further inflaming his body as he dropped his hand away from her chin, letting it caress every inch of skin as he moved it to the small over back, before tracing small circles down over the swell of her ass to roughly cup her thigh as he rolled them so she was on top. 

It was his way of giving her control of the situation and himself to her. Which earned a really low rumble of pleasure as he felt her hips flex and brush damp curls over his own heated flesh. Knowing sleep would not be coming anytime soon. And hopefully, Bast would bless them with another pregnancy, when the sun finally decided to grace the sky. 

 

_**THE END!** _


	11. The Games We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in the life of Dan and his girlfriend Flare... Requested by Gemnika's other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N2: This one-shot is a Dan x Flare pairing, requested/mentioned by GemNika's significant other... who shall be called Silke henceforth!]

****

**** He was excited. After a long two weeks away on a mission. One that unfortunately involved Team Natsu, he was back in Haragon. Meaning he could see his amazingly exotic, beautiful, and totally sexy girlfriend. His mind spun in many directions, not all Safe For Work, but he didn't' care. The woman was crazy and loved him. He didn't even know how she kept on coming back to him. In fact, he knew he could be a total sleaze.

Often he'd flirt with other women with her right there. Half the time she never noticed, and well the other half... He smiled brightly at where his mind went. His little psycho was definitely a different type of woman. She kept him on his toes. And never disappointed in the sack. The woman was just as creative and willing to try new things as he was. Even if... to get there he had to give her what she wanted. But hey, he'd do it to keep her. To see that sweet, innocent, and totally seductive smile curl those full, rose-red lips in a smile. All the while her red locks framed her oval shaped face. Making her a temptress. 

Giving a low chuckle as he half ran, half walked quickly down the street. The two-story Brownstone Town House they'd rented and moved into a year ago coming into view. Licking his lips, forcing himself to slow down as images of her hourglass figure writhed under his hands while he caressed, pinch, and smacked her soft, supple skin. Dan bit back a groan. He really did miss her. She was his one in a million. The only reason he stayed faithful, even if he did flirt. 

Stopping outside the door, Dan heard the discordant notes of his girl singing. It had him grimacing as she butchered a simple song like 'I'm a little teapot'. Though it was also purely funny that she always sang children's songs, even if half the words were wrong, or in another language. Of course, he knew that her 'parents' were Giants from Sun Village. Which was partly why Flare as an oddball. That and her time with Raven Tail. 

Reaching out, Dan grasped the doorknob and twisted it. Knowing from experience that it was not locked. No sane mother fucker would attempt to break into this house. Flare would literally strangle and burn the poor bastard. Her magic was scary if he thought about it, but he loved the practical applications she could apply with it in the bedroom. It gave a whole new mean to kink. Fiery, flaming red locks that could tie you up and do fire play in one go, he hit the jackpot. 

Stepping into the townhouse, he got a wonderful view of Flare bend at the waist and swaying her full hips side to side. To him, it was distracting and causing his body to react in a rather physical manner. But he knew better to interrupt her while she was cleaning, though why she chose to hand-wipe the hardwood floors bend at the waist, he'll never know, or care. Setting his bag down, he shut the front door and leaned back against it. Crossing his arms over his chest and just watched. The moment she turned around and saw his feet, he stood up, sliding one foot back to brace himself as the crazy woman launched herself at him. His name spoken like a prayer. 

"I take it you missed me?" he asked

The wide smile and partially vacant look in her eyes before she slammed her mouth against him was all the answer he needed. Dropping his hands down to cup the back of her thighs, Dan walked to the spare downstairs bedroom. A soft hum coming from Flare as he made his way to the bedroom told him she approved. 

Just as he made it into the room, the bed only a few feet, the kiss was broken. He met her gaze and started to laugh at the pointed, child-like look in them. One that said she will get her way if he wanted to get his. So, with a sigh, Dan turned, sat on the end of the bed. Allowing Flare to vacate his lap. Seeing the smile of delight the lit her face up as he raised his hands. 

"I love you Dan-bear!" she cooed at him as she raised her own hands. 

Smiling back at her as he thrust out a hand, which she met with the opposite opposing one. Just as she started to sing in her tone-deaf voice, 'padda cake' while they played the game. It was what turned her on, made her a raging beast in the sack.  And after so long of being with her, playing the child's game was a bit of kink for him. Dan gave it his all. 

 

_**THE END!** _


	12. Flare's Hair Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a Night to themselves and finally get the lowdown on how Flare is able to keep such pretty hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N2: This was inspired by a talk with my CFLA GALS! And it all has some credence... Please don't be too disgusted...]

****

**** When they'd decided to have a girls sleepover at Fairy Hills, none of them had expected for the night to go in this direction. And all over a single, seemingly innocent question. 'Flare, what is the secret to your hair!?' Which was how all of them ended up the way they were at the moment. Heads wrapped as they took turns heating each other's heads with several hairdryers on the lowest setting.

There was no mistaking how grossed out a few of them were at this, but the need to have long, healthy, split-end free hair that was super silky soft. It was a must for a woman. A point of pride. 

"Blondie... are you okay?" Flare asked, her eyes wide as she slowly waved the Hairdryer back and forth across Lucy's wrapped head. 

Said person put on a tight smile and hummed. She was still trying to wrap her mind around just what the fuck she was doing. Not one to doubt her friends or family (at least without a good reason) she just felt so icky right now. Then again, this was the penance of her question. So, she would suffer through it. 

"Hey, Babe! Don't sweat it. IF our hair is like amazingly soft tomorrow, I will stay sober for a whole day!" Cana said, laughing at her own joke. 

Rolling her eyes, Lucy looked at the others, Amazed that Evergreen had submitted to this with no fuss whatsoever. And MiraJane looked like this was totally normal, as did Lisanna. Making Lucy wonder if they did this privately. Then again, she was not about to ask that particular question. As a loud snort came from just to her left, where Laki was sitting. 

"Sure, Cana. When you actually go a whole day a full twenty-four hours sober, I will believe it," Laki snipped as she moved around Wendy and continued to move the hairdryer to evenly heat the tinfoil on the young mages head. 

This had Lucy smiling as she looked up at Flare so that she was not outright staring at the red-heads impressive chest. She saw that small happy, not all there smile on Flare's lips. Meaning she better bring her back before she got burned. 

"Flare, how... did you start doing this? Why did you start doing this?" she asked. 

A small gasp came from the woman before a soft laugh. "Blondie, Flare didn't have a choice in this... Flare's Papa's started doing this when Flare hair looked all frazzly as a kiddo. They dumped the stuff on my head, and told me to sit by the Dragon Flame for a few hours," she quipped. 

Raising her eyebrows, Lucy tried to picture Flare's 'papa's' even being delicate enough with a tiny human girl child. But then again, Flare was still here, alive and well. Speaking volumes of how delicate the Giants of Sun Village could really be. Though it begged to be asked how a village of all 'male' giants... as she had never seen a female there on her many visits, would have this knowledge. 

"Okay... But Flare, how did they know to do this? I mean there are no female giants," Lucy spoke, trying not to sound offensive. 

The throaty laugh she got, as a multiple gasps came from the girls around them, before Flare replied primly, "Oh, they traded their wares with local villages and asked of course. And you are right there are no females. Giants are born from the earth. Strong, proud, warriors. There is no room for Female Giants. As the Earth is the mother and gives life." 

This had Lucy staring open-mouthed at the woman before her. It was rare when it happened (like right now) when real wisdom spewed from the normally air-headed red-head. And it always took her by surprise. Giving in, Lucy sighed and smiled up at her friend, just to see that vacant look in her eyes as she grinned once more. Just to feel the heat centered at the top of her forehead, right at the hairline. 

"Ouch,  Flare... hot hot hot!" she cried out, not appreciating the muffled giggles from the others. 

"Oh, Blondie... I am sorry!" Flare exclaimed and pulled back, turning the hairdryer off. 

"What are you thinking about?" Lucy asked, realizing that she might regret that. 

There was silence as Flare set the hairdryer down and sat on the heels of her feet. Giving Lucy a good view of the blush coloring her face almost the same shade as her ruby locks. 

"Uh... Flare was thinking that if she could get the guy she liked to notice her, then it'd be Christmas all year round!" Flare sighed, her voice light, happy, and a bit shy all at once. 

The silence that followed was impressive. Of course, Lucy was counting in her head. And barely reached four when it happened. 

"Who do you like Flare? Maybe we can help you? Do we know them?" Erza asked, her voice brisk, but giving away that she was totally ensnared. 

Pressing her lips into a thin line to keep from laughing at her teammate and big sister figure. Lucy already knew who Flare liked, but was not about to spill those beans. She waited and watched as Flare fidgeted. 

"Uh... Yes, you all know him well. He is in your guild..." Flare mumbled, getting shier by the second. "Flare likes the green haired mage, Freed... Christmas all year round it would be if we were a couple..." 

It took less than a second before there were squealing and gasp of shock. Lucy was sure that most of them thought that Flare was trying for someone well outta her range. But that was just not true. Lucy has sat with Freed and talked at length. Hell, she and Evergreen had literally had a boy talk one day at a spa after randomly meeting. So, she knew a lot more than she was willing to say, as was the Blond Fairy Mage. 

"Oh! You... You like Freed?" Levy stuttered out. 

The slow, shy nod from Flare as her face darkened. Showing she was getting sad. 

"Flare knows he is better than her... It is Flare's happy dream," Flare said. 

Unable to help it, Lucy raised herself up on her knees and hugged her friend. Shooting a dark glare at the others. Silently telling them to keep their damn mouths shut. Though when her eyes met Evergreen's she communicated without words. 

"It will be alright. I think you have good taste in men," Lucy whispered to her friend. "But, we can discuss this more... Is it time to wash our hair? I mean seriously, Mayo and lemon juice!? I feel so dirty..." 

Lucy raised her voice at the end so that everyone could hear what she said. Getting several nods of agreement about washing that weird ass concoction from their hair. It had sounded strange and freakish, using mayonnaise to soften and strengthen, while Lemon juice would bring out the natural highlights. But it was worth the shot. 

"Oh, yes... after it has been heated it is best to wash it out quickly. Don't burn your hands on the tin foil," Flare said. 

Next thin Lucy knew she was practically being carried away in the arms of the other girls, all of whom were rushing to the large shared bathroom. Apparently sharing her need to wash the food stuff out of their hair. 

 

_**The End!** _


	13. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mest would do anything to protect his first friend. One who saw him for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it’s characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do claim the creative ideas and ingenuity in this story, as well as the OC’s that will be messing with the characters. ]
> 
> [A/N2: This is a Birthday Gift Fic for the Amazing Dragons' Host, who requested the pairing, MestLu. And is your only warning that if you are not a fan of the pairing, or either character, to turn and leave now! Also, leave if you do not like AU.]

 

He stared down at his phone. His mind unable to comprehend what his eyes were seeing. It was such a random thing to see that name and number. It had been years. Over a decade since he’d gotten a call from that person. Their parting had been very bittersweet. But out of sentimentality, he’d kept it. Now, now he was wondering just why they were calling him. Making him nervous.    
  
Thumb swiping over the flat screen of his phone he answered the call. Lifting it up to his ear. All he could hear was labored breathing (never a good sign) as the line stayed silent. Frowning as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he debated on just hanging up. Thinking it was a prank. He didn’t need this shit. His life and job were stressful enough without the past rearing its head and making it worse than it needed to be.    
  
“Dory...no Mest, please...please d-don’t h-hang up.”

As the softly spoken plea from the other person, Mest stopped moving the phone from his ear. Eyes narrowing at the tone that they had used. He knew that tone. It was the same that he heard time and time again from them when their father was being an overbearing dick. Though the man died when they both were in their senior year of High school. So, he stopped and waited. Knowing it would take a while for them to speak.    
  
As the minutes ticked by, his mind recalled that last day in August before they went their separate ways. It had been because of a fight over something that been seemingly trivial, but it wasn’t. In fact, with his job, he kept tabs on those he considered friends in High School. While not a popular person due to his quirks and strange habits, Mest had found friendship with the most unlikely person in the whole school. All because he had literally stumbled over them one day behind the football field bleachers in their Sophomore year. As they laid curled on the ground, crying.

“I… Mest… I…. Coconut,” they said.    
  
That one word had his body stiffening. A need to suddenly punch a hole in the wall. It was the one word they agreed upon that would be used for either of them if something had happened that left them in a very bad and dark place. To hear from them after all this time and using that word. It hurt him something bad.    
  
“I need you to text me your current location,” he said.    
  
“Okay…” they said, voice cracking. 

The moment he heard a dial tone, Mest was standing and pulling on his pants. It was almost 3 in the morning. The sound of rain beating off the fire escape just outside his low rent apartment window told him the current weather conditions. It didn’t help that he had been asleep for only an hour or two. Having just gotten doing a three-day stakeout. Lack of sleep was not a good thing for him.    
  
Hearing the tone for a text, he tapped the screen and opened it. Seeing the address, he sighed a breath of relief. His skill set was not to be used for something like this. But he could give a fuck if the council nailed his ass with a citation. His friends were always worth breaking the rules for. And this friend was more important than anyone would ever know. Closing his eyes, he activated the Ether chip that had been implanted and synced to his physical genetic code. Enjoying the warm rush of the ether, or magic if you were a hippie, flow through his veins. Already knowing the location, Mest didn’t have to think hard as he tapped his ether.    
  
When he opened his eyes he looked around. The street was empty making him growl loudly. Just to have a soft whimper come from behind him in the alleyway. Whipping around, Mest looked out from under his now soaking wet hair. Then he saw a brief flash of blond from between the wall and dumpster. Causing his body to move quickly towards it. Worry forming in his gut, telling him that this was probably worse than he thought. And his gut was never wrong.   
  
“Lucy?” he said halting a few feet from the entrance to the alleyway.    
  
It took a few seconds before he saw a blond head appear, face down. He stayed still, not wanting to trigger her to crawl back into that small, very dirty space, as she wiggled her body out. He could hear her soft sobs. Seeing her shoulders shake as his friend stayed on her hands and knees. Which he had no doubt were scratched up and filled whatever filth was on the ground around the dumpster. 

Kneeling down, hating his hair was plastered to the back of his neck and over his forehead. When he saw Lucy stiffen and try to curl in on herself. Not even looking up at him. Mest didn’t like that.   
  
“Hey, Lu, talk to me,” he said in a gentle tone.    
  
As the rain-soaked thru her clothes, he sucked in a sharp breath. Her yellow shirt didn’t hide the dark splotches that covered her arms and back. No, it made for great contrast and let him know she was being physically abused on a severe level. Causing anger to flood his whole body.    
  
“I… Mest...I…” She said, her body shaking as she started to cry.,    
  
Not questioning it, Mest reached out and gathered her into his arm. Anger still being the predominant emotion he was feeling. It pained him to see her hurt like this, to see a proud, vivacious woman so broken and lost. While a part of him felt glad that she still trusted him enough to even think of him after all this time to call him for safety and support. Considering they had a nasty fight over whom she gave up college for, just to be a wife.   
  
Standing up, Mest knew that she would need to be checked over, he tapped into his still open Ether circuit. Allowing the ether to warm his body as he teleported back to his apartment. Standing dripping on the hardwood floor as he walked into the small bathroom. Glad, for once, that his bathroom had a bathtub. Because he needed to warm her up and clean the scrapes on her knees that were now very visible.    
  
Sitting on the toilet, glad his mother had instilled in him that he needed to keep the seat and lid down at all times. He cradled his shaking bundle with one arm as he plugged the tub and started running warm to hot water. His body rocking slightly in an attempt to calm her a bit. Something he used to do when they were in High School.    
  
“Lucy, you take your time and talk when you are ready,” he whispered into the top of her head.    
  
The soft whimper he got from her let him know she was still in shock and processing everything. As the tub filled, he pulled his phone from his pant’s pocket. Wondering when he had slipped it there. But glad for his mindless habit, as he pulled up his contact list and texted a colleague. Knowing she probably would be pissed at the text this time of the morning. As it was now pushing four am. And sleep was a prime directive for the short woman.    
  
Pressing send, using a code phrase everyone in the company knew if it was a medical emergency and didn’t need to be questioned. He counted in his head, turning the water off as the tub reached half full. Carefully he used his feet to remove his shoes. Being woke up and rushing, he hadn’t put on socks. Wet socks were the devil’s tools. Then stood and stepped into the tub, slowly lowering himself and Lucy. Whom he shifted so her back was to his chest. Not caring as the water sloshed over the edges onto the floor. It was linoleum.    
  
When his phone pinged, he shifted Lucy again so that he could reach it and still hold her. She was shaking violently as she continued to cry. His eyes scanning the text quickly. He replied yes and now. Knowing that it wouldn’t take the petite woman to get there. She was only a block down and had a spare key. Because he had a bad habit of not always taking care of himself during work. Often just coming home hurt and bleeding when the job got a bit rough due to a high-risk factor.    
  
“Mest..” 

At his name, he set the phone back down. Having received the message that they’d be there in under twenty and looked down at Lucy. Only to feel his blood run cold. Her face was swollen and black and blue all over. Whoever did it, had taken great care to make sure that it was done right. But it was the sadness in those large, doe brown eyes that were barely visible from the swollen slits that were her eyelids that had him wrapping his arms around her tightly.    
  
“Just take your time. I am not going anywhere, Lu,” he said, letting his eyes close so he didn’t have to see how battered she was. “I have a co-worker coming over. She is a doctor for my… company, if you will. Discreet and takes care of me if I am hurt. Trustworthy.” 

The way her body stiffened in his arms at the mention of another let him know that she was fearful. That it scared her. Meaning this was not the first time something like this had happened. As his stomach churned Mest kept his mouth shut. Denying himself the right to ask the questions he wanted to. Knowing it could cause Lucy to withdraw into herself and not come back out.

* * *

 

 

His eyes met the soft brown of his co-worker, Wendy Marvell who had sedated Lucy. Who was now dressed in one of his old clean t-shirts and boxers? He was not happy. This was beyond reproach. Lucy had freaked when Wendy had asked him to leave so she could check her over. He had the claw marks that were now in his upper arms to prove it. Forcing Wendy to give as he was blindfolded to keep Lucy’s modesty.    
  
After Wendy was done, she had dried Lucy and dressed her. Mest was happy that Lucy was now sleeping soundly on his bed as he untangled her hands from his shirt. The death grip was even stronger than when they were in High School. Sighing as he stood up, taking time to cover her and tucker her securely in. Just in case she woke up and panicked he was not there. Before nodding and following Wendy from his room.    
  
“I will be frank Mest. She had suffered some severe trauma. It would be best to get her into the hospital, though without id or anything it will make it problematic,” She stated in her no-nonsense-tone of voice. “And I can tell you this has been going on for a long time. This is not the first time.”    
  
Face a grave mask of understanding. It was not the first time he had ever dealt with abuse victims. Nope. But it was the first it was someone he knew. Had been close with in the past. So, it hit home a lot harder. And what Lucy had said made his blood alternate between boiling in his veins to freezing. This was something he hadn’t wanted anyone to go through. Especially someone as sweet as her. And though he had been blindfolded, he knew Wendy had done a rape kit on her. That would be back by this evening.    
  
“If you do what I think you are going to do, be careful, Mest,” Wendy said, her voice solemn. “I know that you have a lot of favors you can call in from the last fifteen years with our employers. As well as the means outside of the work to get this taken care of.”    
  
He just nodded his head at Wendy, before seeing her out of his apartment. The door to his room was cracked just in case Lucy woke up. Sitting on his couch, leaning forward and lifting up the screen of his laptop. He logged into the database and began to do a simple preliminary search. Glad that taking that Government job instead of just staying in simple Law enforcement after he had shown a  unique talent with the Ether Chip and drive. 

Typing in Lucy’s first name and Maiden last name, birth date, prior address. He tapped the key to start the search. Knowing it would take a bit, he stood up and walked into his tiny little kitchenette. Coffee sounded good. Pausing for a moment before going over to the cabinet and opening it. He decided tea would be best. Pulling out the Hibiscus and Raspberry Tea that he’d come to love thanks to the woman now sleeping in his bed.    
  
Putting water into his coffee pot, he removed the used filter, before dropping in three bags. Shutting the holding space, he turned it on to let the water heat and percolate to make the tea. Sighing, Mest lifted his hands up and ran them through his shaggy hair. He didn’t know why he had grown it out to this length again. Again another thing he had changed after graduating. Now it was back to his shoulders in length and messy. Making him smile as he recalled how a certain blond girl would run her fingers thru it and massage his scalp.    
  
Shaking his head he pulled two mismatched coffee mugs from another cabinet, then grabbed three honey sticks. He liked his tea really sweet. And these were flavored with raspberry to give the tea and more pronounced Raspberry flavor. Once that was done he went back and flopped down onto his couch. Just to grumble as a broken spring stabbed him in his left hip. Reminding him he needed to get a new damn couch, and soon.    
  
Looking at his laptop, he saw that it was flashing. Done with the search already. And that a file on her was flagged. Narrowing his eyes at that, Mest leaned forward and typed in his password. Only to get the message that he didn’t have clearance to look at the damned file. This was peculiar as he was a ranked officer. Only the council and Lahar Zeigler was higher on the food chain than him. Meaning whatever or whoever Lucy was involved with was some serious shit. Groaning he pulled up the message system and clicked on Lahar’s name. It was almost six am now. Sleep was calling his name, not that he was listening to her sweet siren’s call.    
  


Fingers flying across the keyboard as he type.  _ “Hey, Captain Lahar, I tried to do a search and got locked out. Not enough clearance. Think you can tell me why?” _ Once he was done he sent it, knowing the man was already there. In fact, Mest would put money down that Lahar had already been alerted to a Flagged Folder popping up. So, he just had to sit and wait.    
  
It didn’t take long before he got a reply. Smiling as he read it:  _ “I was notified that someone searched and hit a flagged folder. I am surprised it was you. Care to tell me Doranbolt why you are using the Database to search up information on one Lucy Fernandes?” _

The last name had him wanting to retch. Fernandes, he knew that name, intimately. It belonged to the blue-haired prick that had gotten Lucy to give up on college and working towards her dream job. Then it hit him. Fernandes was also a major politician. And if she was being flagged, it was because she was his wife. Once more his stomach lurched. He couldn’t hide it from his partner and friend, let alone his superiors. 

Bending over he typed his response:  _ “Because she is passed out in my bed right now. Sedated by Medic Wendy Marvell.” _  Hitting send, Mest stood up and went back into his kitchenette. The sound of several rapid pings from the message system let him know that Lahar was in a tizzy as he cut open the honey sticks and squeezed the contents into one of the cups. Then poured the delicious smelling tea over it, dissolving it before going back to sit on his couch. Carefully so not to spill the tea or be stabbed by that damned broken spring again.    
  
Sipping the tea, he read the messages from Lahar. Not surprised.  _ “You have her what? How did this happen? Is she okay?” _ Those were the shortest and politest worded. Lahar was a stickler for rules. And he had never mentioned that he knew Lucy when they were teens. It was the past. And for safety and privacy reasons. Everyone after joining had been told to keep your past to yourself, not to maintain many friendships. Which was sound advice in his line of work? Doing a lot of covert infiltration work. Spying and retrieval of information and objects. Occasionally people. The less that was known about your current life and the past the safer you were.    
  
Deciding on a quick course of action, Mest typed three words,  _ “Just come over.” _ Knowing that Lahar detested that he kept his home sparse and not accommodating. Preferring low rent, more to the less the seedy side of town, and didn’t fucking care about decorating his place. Soon he got a reply that Lahar would be there in fifteen. Meaning Lahar would be using his Ether Circuit as well. The man was good with rune warding. And had devised a way to use the runes to teleport to select spots he placed those runes at. 

Standing up once more, Mest wondered if sitting would be an option as he was tired, just to go back into his kitchenette and get another cup down. The sedative that Wendy had administered to Lucy was mild and would wear off in an hour or two. So, she should be awake after Lahar got here. How long was not up for guessing. As each person reacted to the sedative differently. Just as he was pouring the tea into the cup a rather pressing feel of the Ether on his skin alerted him that Lahar was there, way faster than he had thought. Coming out of his little kitchenette, he also to drop the hot cup of tea.    
  
Standing with Lahar was the head of the Council, Gran Doma, himself. The old man turned his dark eyes on him and glared. Aware that the man didn’t like him, but needed his skills, was the only reason that Mest had been promoted as high as he had. When drunk, Mest never recalled this shit, he did some rather questionable and stupid shit for giggles. Hence he took AA classes. Especially when he felt the need to imbibe of the firewater.    
  
“Mest Gryder,” Gran Doma said.    
  
Giving a small bow of his head in acknowledgment, he lifted the cup to indicate if the man wanted some.    
  
“Not now. Where is Miss Fernandes,” the man barked.    
  
Narrowing his eyes. Mest debated on his course of action. He was not on duty, this was his fucking home. He was torn between going into work mode and putting on a mask and being polite or telling the ancient fucktard to shove it and respect that this his home.    
  
“Sleeping. No, you will not disturb her. Wendy sedated her. And if you wake her up and stress her, I will have Miss Marvell back her and on you so fast,” he said. Deciding to screw caution. “And would you like some tea?” 

The way the man stiffened from his rudeness to blanching at being threatened with Wendy, who would probably report to the man’s wife, Porlyusica. Was a great way to control a person. Wendy alone was a force to be reckoned with. At a young age, with her medical skills and combat abilities, was put on one of the toughest teams the council had. The Dragon Slayers. Each had a unique type of Ether that was dangerous, powerful, and very rare. To date, there was only six. Wendy being the medic for them as well. And those tall, powerful men bowed to her and her wrath. 

“Yes please,” he said.    
  
Mest jerked his head to his couch, the only piece of furniture in his apartment that was to be sat on. Mentally dancing as the old man went to sit before his laptop. Enjoying the discomfort that Gran Doma displayed as the broken spring stabbed him painfully. Served the pompous ass right. Lahar’s face was blank when he looked at him. But he saw the way those purple eyes were dancing in amusement from behind his glasses.    
  
Handing the cup in his hands to Lahar who sat on the far end of the couch. Making sure to sit just right so another broken spring didn’t stab him. Since he was familiar with the old, battered piece of furniture. Mest went back into the kitchen and grabbed the last of his mismatched coffee mugs. Filling it with fragrant tea, realizing his own mug would be cold now. Either way, the tea was good. But he preferred it hot since it would help keep him awake.    
  
“Here you go,” he said as he made his way to the couch, deciding that standing would be his best bet.    
  
Giving the cup to his superior, Mest picked his own up and he righted himself. Tilting his head to the side listening for sounds from his bedroom. When he heard nothing he gave the two men on his couch a look that said ‘ask your questions.’ He wanted to get this over with. Three days with little to no sleep, he was hitting a dangerous zone for his mental capabilities. As well as making himself more prone to physical violence.    
  
“Mest, when was the last time you slept?” Lahar asked.    
  
Turning to look at his friend he replied, “Full night, almost four days ago.” 

This had Lahar frowning and understanding. While Gran Doma didn’t appear to care. Not that he expected the old bastard too. He lived a cush life. Sat in a seat and made rules and did other political shit while ordering those under him to do whatever came to mind.    
  
“How did you come to acquire Mrs. Fernandes?” Gran Doma demanded.    
  
Narrowing his eyes as he heard Lahar hiss. Mest was not in a mood for this shit. So, taking a deep breath to try and keep his cool. As well as try to figure a way to word his response politely before deciding to throw it all to the wind with a huge FUCK IT!    
  
“I did not acquire her. She is not an object, Sir. But rather a person,” he bit out. “And she texted me.”    
  
Not explaining further than that. He wanted to see how the man would react. Lahar was practically bug-eyed in shock. And not just for the fact that he got a text, but the tone he was taking with their boss.    
  
“You will watch yourself Mr. Dryder,” Gran Doma intoned, eyes narrowing on him. “And I didn’t say she was an object. Now, how did she come to have your phone number? It is unlisted. And you have had no contact with the woman as far as your record shows.” 

Narrowing his eyes at the old man, Mest let a small smile curl his lips. “I will state this once. You may be my boss. But I am off duty, this is my damn living domicile. And you are being disrespectful to me. I can and will kick you out until I report in tomorrow. Not answering any questions. Meaning you cannot demand a damn thing of me, Gran Doma. I know what the contract fine print says. I actually read it before agreeing to come and work for you.”    
  
At his words, he watched as Lahar went still, barely breathing. While Gran Doma looked like he had just been smacked in the face. It was priceless and he would be laughing if it was a different situation. Right now, Lucy was his priority. And he would protect her even from his friend, co-workers, and boss.   
  
“Excuse me then,” Gran Doma said, his voice a bit toned back. “But she is of great importance to us and our investigation. Hence why her file is flagged. Now, if you will answer my questions, Mr. Dryder.” 

It was several more long minutes, silence dragging on before he nodded his head and took a sip of his now cold tea. Letting the flavor coat his tongue and throat before he answered.    
  
“We were friends in High School,” Was all he said.    
  
This had both of the men looking at him. As if waiting for him to continue. But he said nothing more. He didn’t need to. If they really wanted to know they’d ask. He was not in a caring and sharing kind of mood.    
  
“You state ‘were’ friends. This denotes that you were either not a friend or at least parted on less than pleasant terns,” Gran Doma said. “Yet you kept her phone number, not knowing if she would do the same. Why?” 

Lifting an eyebrow at Gran Doma, he caught Lahar shifting just minutely. As if to caution him about how he should speak. It still did matter even if he was not on the clock. So, taking a deliberate breath, letting his nostrils flare before he exhaled through his lips. Making sure to let his boss know he was less than pleased with him.    
  
“Sentimentality,” he stated in an empty voice.    
  
The way the old man just blinked in shock. The answer was straightforward, honest. No beating around the bush. It was why. And a just in case she was no longer mad at him and wanted to talk again. Of course, since she stayed with Seigrain Fernandes (controlling dictator) she never did.    
  
“So, she called you out of the blue tonight. You went to her and brought her back here. Got her immediate Medical attention,” Gran Doma said as a way to clarify that he was putting pieces of information together. “Why did you not take her to a hospital?”    
  
At this Mest narrowed his eyes, stiffening. He didn’t want to describe how she had looked. How that proud, cheery, vivacious woman was nothing more than a broken person, a shell of her former self he knew. Instead, he lifted his hand as he spun in place. Motioning for them to follow. Pausing at his door, peeking in to make sure she was still sleeping. The light of his bed lamp casting a pale yellow glow over her battered face as the sun’s early morning rays began to filter into his room.    
  
Pushing the door open all the way, Mest turned to look at the men. Glaring hard as he pressed a finger to his mouth. Lucy was still out cold. She needed the sleep to help her body start to recover. Stepping into the room and to the side, he let them see what they could of her. At some point, her arms had come out from under the covers. Showing that there were bandages on them, some seeping with blood from the cuts that had been there, hidden by her shirt. As well as her face and neck.    
  
He watched the two men carefully. Noting the horror that shone openly on Lahar’s face, before it morphed into a mask of rage. Mest knew that Lahar didn’t like females being abused like this. His own mother had battered spouse syndrome. Which caused him to take a career in law as he himself had done. Both had been recruited for the Rune Knights by the council after both showed not just aptitude for the Ether, but physically and emotionally. Wanting to better the world around them. Pipe dreams as far as Mest was concerned, rather jaded.    
  
Waving his hand to shoo them from the doorway, Mest pulled it almost shut behind him. Leaving it cracked so he could hear her. Deciding if he was going to stay standing to stay awake, he’d lean against the wall. Watching as the two sat down. Enjoying as Gran Doma go stabbed once more, even though he took more care.    
  
“We cannot leave her here. Now, why did you not take her to the hospital?” Gran Doma asked, voice soft, very subdued.    
  
“She had no id on her. Just her phone. Was hiding between a wall and dumpster. And as long as I have known Lucy, she is not that kind of woman to do stupid shit like that. So, I did what I felt was best without bringing suspicion on me for her current condition,” Mest explained.    
  
The slow nod of their heads was all the indication he needed. He was fine with how this was going.    
  
“You knew Mrs. Fernandes in High School, Doranbolt?” Lahar asked.    
  
“Yes. We were an odd pair of ducks or friends. I literally stumbled over her behind the football bleachers one day. She was curled up and crying because of her bastard old man,” he stated. “From there we just became friends. Caught a lot of flak for her attention, but I didn’t care. She saw me for me. And even after the way we left on poor terms, still trusted me almost two decades later. And before you ask, it was Seigrain Fernandes that caused us to part on bad terms. I thought he was a controlling, two-faced, piece shit then and I still do.” 

The way Lahar smiled at him, let Mest know that Lahar would back him on his choices concerning Lucy.    
  
“Gran Doma, Sir, I think we should bring him in on the case we are building against Fernandes. If Lucy trusts him this much to get his help, then he might be the saving grace that can get her to snitch on her husband,” Lahar said, eyes dancing as he kept himself from smiling.    
  
“I have to talk to the other council members. But only after having them checked for their loyalty. And the only one who can do that is someone I’d rather not interact with,” Gran Doma said, giving Lahar a pointed look.    
  
Smiling widely, Mest knew who he was referring to. A brilliant scientist with poisons. Former operative of a dark non-existent squad that did the Councils and Rune Knights Merc work. He rather like Erik ‘Cobra’ Veneranea. His Ether was soul listening and could hear the thoughts of those around him when it was active. Otherwise, he was a crass, obstinate ass who like to poison people (Mildly) for shits and giggles. This was going to be good if he could take down that blue haired twat waffle. He was not happy that man had potentially hurt Lucy or had someone else do it to her.

* * *

 

 

The following weeks and months had been hectic. Mest was elated as he walked thru his apartments front door. Good news on the tip of his tongue. Hearing soft humming coming from his kitchenette, he made his way over to lean against the wall. The apartment smelled amazing with whatever his temporary house guest was cooking for dinner. Not that he hadn’t always enjoyed her cooking when they were but stupid teens. She had a talent for blending food together to make something amazing.    
  
Standing there quietly, he watched as she moved around, her body bending and stretching as she reached for things. The smile on her full pink lips had his throat tightening. She had recovered a lot in the first few weeks. More so after he’d received permission to keep her there. Where she felt safe. Her husband had no clue where she was at. And broadcast it on live Television that she was vacationing when asked about it. This had her pissed off.    
  
He had hated to see her spend hours with a shrink and Cobra. Talking about the last twelve years of her life. But doing so, he saw her stand tall, proud again. Smiling easily and more at ease with herself and her life. It was like watching a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. He hadn’t known that before her father had died, he had signed a non-breakable contract that married Lucy upon graduating to Seigrain. Giving the man more fundage to get to where he was at currently. That is non-illegal fundage.    
  
“Mest!” 

At the sound of his name leaving her lips, shock on her face as she placed a hand over her heart. He knew that she was not happy about him just standing there watching her silently again. Getting lost in his own thoughts. Making him flush as he finally saw what she had on. He was used to her short, tight-fitting clothes. Had the confidence and body to wear that stuff, not that he minded. So her in tight-fitting yoga shorts and one of his muscle tees tied at the bottom, with a faded green apron that had faded print on it. “I don’t cook, but you can still kiss me.” It had been a gag gift from her after he had praised her culinary skills.    
  
“Sorry, but I like watching you while in your groove. You really should think about one day opening a restaurant, Lucy,” he said.    
  
The way she blushed and threw a pot holder at him, had him laughing as he pushed away from the wall and stepping over to her. Glad that she immediately wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. It was all he was allowed for now. Mest knew that he wanted more from Lucy. She was his first love. A love that no one could ever overshadow. And that was saying something as he grew into himself and got laid often through cadet school, then Rune Knight training before taking his place in the Council’s Organization. Scars helped as well.    
  
“Shush you. And from the way you were smiling, I take it something good happened?” she asked.    
  
He tried to pull away, only to find her arms tightening around him. Making it hard for him to hid his bodies natural reaction to her closeness. Mest leaned his head down and bonked his forehead off hers.    
  
“Yeah. We finally got the go-ahead to get the raid set up to take down that wannabe panty hamster,” he said.    
  
The way her eyes got wide. Showing a mix of elation and fear, had Mest pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He knew that she was still suffering from the abuse and mental mindset of Battered  Spouse Syndrome. That at times she wanted to go back to him. Not that he let her. Fighting it out with her until she saw rationale and stayed put in his apartment.    
  
“That is good,” she said slowly, smiling up at him. “Because once this happens. And he is behind bars, I can divorce him. Be a free woman to pursue the things in life I have always loved.” 

At her softly spoken words, Mest felt his heart skip several beats. He wanted to pursue Lucy, that is if she’d let him. He would let her make her choices. But her being single was a boon and a curse. She was the type of woman that would be sought after. And with the whole scandal that would be going down the divorce, she would have the vulture’s known as the media hounding her every move.    
  
“Yeah, that is the plan, beautiful. And if you need a bodyguard, just know I am on loan. Fuck Gran Doma if he don't’ like it,” Mest said. “You are more important than him and my damn job. And I have the means to protect you now.” 

The way her face blushed as she looked up at him, Mest couldn’t help it. His heart beat a staccato rhythm that was making him light-headed. And the way her arms tightened further meant she was not going to let go. Though he wouldn’t mind unless she pressed herself a little too much. Then he would have to explain why he was poking her. 

 

**_THE END!_ **


	14. Fracatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tartaros we get a look into Max and Minerva's state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: This is a Christmas gift for Dragon’sHost, and the pairing is Minerva/Max at her behest!]
> 
> [A/N2: After Tartaros, before Avatar!]

 

 

* * *

 

Song Name: Fractures

[ Artist ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=illenium+fractures+artist&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEw2S0tJNzYs1FLKTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySiwqySwuAQCCtCLPNQAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrvfPpg5LfAhU0Pn0KHb_cB1gQ6BMoADADegQIBxAR) :  [ Illenium ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=Illenium&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEw2S0tJNzYsVOLWz9U3MDQ2zy0yMdZSyk620s8tLc5M1i9KTc4vSsnMS49PziktLkktskosKsksLgEAIs0e7UIAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrvfPpg5LfAhU0Pn0KHb_cB1gQmxMoATADegQIBxAS)

[ Featured artist ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=illenium+fractures+featured+artist&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEw2S0tJNzYs1NLOTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySktNLCktSk1RSCwqySwuAQCmI6ufPgAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrvfPpg5LfAhU0Pn0KHb_cB1gQ6BMoADAEegQIBxAV) :  [ Nevve ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=Nevve&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEw2S0tJNzYsVIJw04xLygvKMwq0tLOTrfRzS4szk_WLUpPzi1Iy89Ljk3NKi0tSi6zSUhNLSotSUxQSi0oyi0sAowHvAU0AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrvfPpg5LfAhU0Pn0KHb_cB1gQmxMoATAEegQIBxAW)

[ Album ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=illenium+fractures+album&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEw2S0tJNzYs1FLPTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySsssKi5RSMxJKs0FAHGTbFI6AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrvfPpg5LfAhU0Pn0KHb_cB1gQ6BMoADAFegQIBxAZ) :  [ Awake ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=Illenium+Awake&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEw2S0tJNzYsVIJw0wxyjOONKiy11LOTrfRzS4szk_WLUpPzi1Iy89Ljk3NKi0tSi6zSMouKSxQSc5JKcwGn2JQaSQAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrvfPpg5LfAhU0Pn0KHb_cB1gQmxMoATAFegQIBxAa)

[ Released ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=illenium+fractures+released&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEw2S0tJNzYs1NLITrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2yKkrNSU0sTlVISSxJBQB8Og52OwAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrvfPpg5LfAhU0Pn0KHb_cB1gQ6BMoADAGegQIBxAd) : 2017

[ Genre ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=illenium+fractures+genre&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEw2S0tJNzYs1FLLTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2yKs7OL45PT80rSgUAIUp2ETkAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjrvfPpg5LfAhU0Pn0KHb_cB1gQ6BMoADAHegQIBxAg) : Dance/electronic

* * *

 

 

_ Burning everything I know _

_ Desperate for a change _

 

Minerva looked back at the guild, her face pensive as she got lost in thought. A part of her wanted to go back to Sabertooth. She was ready to repent to those in the guild while she had been power hungry. Believing as her father believed. That power and strength were all one needed in the world.   
  
Now, she knew that was wrong now. Having had it beaten into her body, mind, and soul twice now. Her body forcibly being changed into a demon. That had left her cold, empty. It made her fear. Though it was not always a bad thing to recall those memories, just when she did, it left a bitter taste in her mouth and several nights worth of Night Terrors. Forcing her to wake up in cold sweats and crying. 

 

_ Crashing down the ancient roads _

_ Past our yesterday _

 

Max was at a loss. He had several skill sets that were not all magic, though that in and of itself had grown. But his home, his family was broken, leaving him to walk a road that looked old, worn and broken. No clue what to expect at the end of the day or on the marrow. It honestly had him a little scared. But he would survive. There was always hope, he knew that. His guild proved it time and time again. Someone, anyone, but him in the guild could probably bring it back when the time was right. He, himself, was not a big name, or easily recognized by the rest of the guild. He loved everyone regardless.    
  
Sighing, as he slung his trusty broom over his shoulder and started walking. What he wanted to bring what was left of his meager possession in the small kerchief tied at broom’s end. Max set out on a road, hoping that tomorrow would bring him something good, if not tomorrow, then it would be days past it. Because he wouldn’t look back at yesterday, not when he lived for the day.

 

_ Shattering, collide _

_ Call it post-traumatic _

 

A scream rent the air, causing the nightlife of the forest to go still or run scared. It was pain and horror filled. As it echoed over and over again. The intermittent sobbing between the screams drew the forest another occupant, who had been given the job of getting rid of what was making it. Said person knew that it was no animal or spirit like the small remote village residents thought. No, he knew that kind of scream. It only came from a human. One who was hurt.    
  
Slowly they made their way towards where the screams came. He felt his own pain well up. The loss of their own. Images flashing of what had been lost in the war with the demons and almost losing all magic to Face. Swallowing as he stepped into the clearing, adjusting to the sudden pale light from the full moon. And what it was bathing. A person they’d not expect to ever see again. A person who had hurt their friends and family time and again.    
  
Creeping closer he saw that the person was curled into a small ball and crying actual tears. Something they thought was impossible. Causing a pang of guilt to well in their heart. The person’s reasons were unknown, but he knew to give a second chance was what was right. Slowly he sank down beside the person and began to hum a soothing tune, quieting them. Allowing them to slowly slip into a more peaceful sleep.

 

_ Feeding frenzy is in my brain _

_ I'm hopeful every day _

 

She had not a clue what had happened those two months ago, but she had a new companion. A person who by all means and purposes should hate her. This was causing her mind to go nuts and leaving her unable to focus. Minerva was highly confused and it almost cost her her life a few times in battle. Something the person she was now traveling with told her would help if she did it for a good reason, not just to prove how powerful she was.    
  
This had at first had her curling her lip and snarling in disgust, before realizing that she was acting like she used to. And trying something new couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt, right? So, at the suggestion she had. Surprising herself at the feeling she got for helping others instead of demanding and forcing them through fear. It was great, warm. This person gave her a bit more to look forward to each day. The patience they showed her was astounding. Though one thing was always on their mind. Why the hell did he always carry around a broom? 

 

_ I gotta get it while we are still young enough to break _

_ We're finally not afraid _

 

Max was truly happy. He was getting to see the gradual change in the woman, whom he had split his reward with after bringing her back to the village. Which had shocked the poor reclusive people? Watching her bow and apologize for terrorizing them while she slept. The head of the village didn’t say a darn thing but looked on in understanding before telling Max to watch over and help the woman. Which he had done. Now he was proud and no longer even remotely afraid of Minerva Orlando, former terror from Sabertooth.    
  
He couldn’t help it as the days turned into a week, then months. There was something about her that was drawing him to her. A brightness that begged to be let out. A gentle soul that was now struggling fiercely to break free. With each new adventure they went on, helping people, he saw a child-like wonder light her beautiful eyes. Making him bite the inside of his mouth as he realized what was happening between him and the young woman. 

 

_ See me running full speed at it _

_ Coming after tiny fractures _

 

It happened so damn fast. Neither of them expected it. The job taken was simple. But it had gone horribly wrong due to being misinformed. Now they stared into each other’s eyes. Running towards the other at their best speed, just to have their hand's touch and activate the Unison Raid they’d come to practice for just an emergency. That territorial magic coupled with his Sand Storm was damn deadly.    
  
Their eyes lit up with their magic as they grinned and turned to the members of the Dark Guild who seemed to go still at the amount of magical power that they put off. The way their magic blended together perfectly as if they were two halves of one whole. Then the explosion happened behind them, leveling their small base of operations and demolishing a few good miles of the forest. Before the sand shimmered as its heat and turned to a fine glass.    
  
When they looked at each other, still grinning, both blushing as they saw the other for who they were with all the tiny flaws that they were helping the other overcome. It had them going a bit more flushed before they looked away and one called for the rune knights on a new lacrima device. 

 

_ What comes after _

_ Tiny fractures _

 

Minerva stood there looking at the newly reconstructed Fairy Tail. Her nerves were frayed and she was scared of going near it. But she had agreed that the last step in healing was to apologize formally. Which was only made that much more awkward by her showing belly? That and the ring on her left hand, that Max himself had designed. It was all glass, but it was magically enforced and held small bits of gold dust and some other rare and precious metals he had used his magic to pull from the ground.    
  
Max looked at his new bride as she shifted a bit behind him. Smiling at her as he turned and placed a calloused hand on her cheek. Seeing her dark eyes look into his before he let his hand drop to her showing belly. A night of passion he would never regret led to that little life that was growing in his new wife's belly. Their marriage only taken place five weeks ago. They’d been together for almost a full year, just sigh based on when he took that job that brought her into his life. He knew his guildmates would accept her and them.    
  
Together they strode through the newly reconstructed gate and drew the attention of everyone. The weight of so many eyes on them, before the gathered people, noticed the ring and rounding belly and how their hands were clasped. Causing a look of brief confusion, before awe and happiness crossed everyone’s faces. It was clear that there’d be talking later, but now one of their fold had returned, married and expecting. IT was a cause of celebration. Enemy or not, trusted or hated, it didn’t matter. There was proof of a new life, something to be joyous about. Causing the two to relax as they leaned into the other. 


	15. Light up my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Natsu and Merdy that turns into something a bit unexpected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: This is a Christmas Gift for LeosLady4Ever. Pairing Natsu/Meredy at her behest.]
> 
> [A/N: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence.

 

* * *

 

Song: Light up my Life

[ Artist ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=whitney+houston+you+light+up+my+life+artist&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLTEqq8rQUspOttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbJKLCrJLC4BALwFr600AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiBt5DUk5LfAhUPK3wKHV_1BfUQ6BMoADAEegQIBxAV) :  [ Whitney Houston ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=Whitney+Houston&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLTEqq8pQ4tDP1TewMCtM0VLKTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySiwqySwuAQBAFxzKPgAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiBt5DUk5LfAhUPK3wKHV_1BfUQmxMoATAEegQIBxAW)

[ Album ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=whitney+houston+you+light+up+my+life+album&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLTEqq8rQUs9OttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbJKyywqLlFIzEkqzQUAnz2VVzkAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiBt5DUk5LfAhUPK3wKHV_1BfUQ6BMoADAFegQIBxAZ) :  [ Just Whitney ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=Whitney+Houston+Just+Whitney&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLTEqq8pQ4tLP1TcwzChMqTTXUs9OttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbJKyywqLlFIzEkqzQUAhGLtQUUAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiBt5DUk5LfAhUPK3wKHV_1BfUQmxMoATAFegQIBxAa)

[ Released ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=whitney+houston+you+light+up+my+life+released&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLTEqq8rQ0shOttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbIqSs1JTSxOVUhJLEkFAK0MuTE6AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiBt5DUk5LfAhUPK3wKHV_1BfUQ6BMoADAGegQIBxAd) : 2002

[ Genre ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=whitney+houston+you+light+up+my+life+genre&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLTEqq8rQUstOttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbIqzs4vjk9PzStKBQDmt4_oOAAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiBt5DUk5LfAhUPK3wKHV_1BfUQ6BMoADAHegQIBxAg) : Pop

* * *

 

**_So many nights I sit by my window_ **

**_Waiting for someone to sing me his song_ **

 

She was almost melancholy. Her heart beat in her chest. She was like a princess being kept in a castle, prisoner. Her family didn’t approve. They disliked him, he was beneath her. A person who was nothing more than a pathetic ruffian. But she knew different. Yes, Meredy knew so much better. Having seen what was on the inside of the man. His soul was so lonely and sad. That there was much more to him than his appearances. 

Sighing as she got up and went to her window. The bars of her prison, pressing her hand and forehead against it. Her ears straining to hear it above the storm that raged outside. A crooning of the beast that called for the one who would heal it’s heart. Causing tears to well up in her eyes. Closing her eyes, Meredy wished she could break free and go to him. Hold him, soothe him. 

 

**_Alone in the dark but now_ **

**_You've come along_ **

 

He was old beyond reckoning. He recalled when the world was a very different place. Lawless. He had been hunted, hated. There was very few who would come to him. But that had changed two years ago. A small girl with alarmingly pink hair, natural to boot, stumbled into his makeshift home that was an abandoned Coal Mine on a dare. She had almost died if he had not saved her. The look in her eyes as she looked at him left him breathless.    
  
It had been dark like it was this night. Damp in the cave, rain slicked outside. Which had coated her shoes with the mud that caused her to almost fall and die. Silly humans. But he’d been alone for so long, drifting from place to place. The people of the town were leery of him due to how he dressed and spoke. Even in he meant no harm. He was an outsider, not one to be trusted. Though they did allow him to help to earn some money for food.    
  
But that pink haired girl, she gave him life and hope. It have brought a small bit of light to the dark of his life. He wondered if the god’s were taking pity on him. He knew he was not the last of his kind. A smile gracing his lips as he continued to croon, a song just for her, as he recalled them exchanging names. His was Natsu Dragneel, her’s Meredy.

 

**_You give me hope_ **

**_To carry on_ **

**_You light up my days_ **

 

She laughed at her friends. They were a small nit group. All orphans that lived with a kind foster parent in the towns group home. But that was not why she was laughing, the only other girl in their little group was teasing her. Because of late she smiled more. Happiness and hope had entered her heart. Meredy was okay with this, but she wouldn’t tell them who she liked or was crushing on. The boys were rather over protective. And them knowing would make things bad.    
  
Nope, Natsu was her secret. His warmth was lighting up her world, making each day that much brighter. And soon, soon she’d be eighteen. Just two more days. Then no one could stop her. That thought had her cheeks turning a darker red as more blood rushed to them. Causing the group to look at her and start laughing as they poked fun all over again. 

 

**_I love you_ **

**_Never again to be all alone_ **

 

He watched her with the small group. Had been for almost three years now. He knew one of them was just like him, but not. Meaning at one point the poor boy had been implanted with the genetic code of his kind. It made him sick that in the past his kind had been hunted down and were nothing more than a technical myth. But people sought out what had been left to experiment on their own young to create soldiers for war.    
  
Hearing that bright laugh and smelling the mix of happiness and cherries that was all Meredy, Natsu let his own smile turn the corners of his lips upward. Centuries and now, just now, he was getting a second chance. He had been completely upfront with her from their third meeting. Proving he wasn’t like her, only to notice that she was more receptive than he could hope. It had been only six months ago he told what he knew to be truth. He wanted her to make the choice on her own, no pressure.    
  
Now, now it was just a waiting game for her to be legal as they called it. Watching her spend her days with her friends. If she accepted, it would be her last with them. Because she’d be like him, though turned. His heart beat true, he knew he loved her. The fires in his lungs and gut told him that much as she never left his mind. Nor that smile that was all sweetness and fiery passion. 

 

**_It can't be wrong_ **

**_When it feels so right_ **

 

Her body writhed and shuddered under the warm hands of the man above her. Meredy could feel the power coursing through her veins like molten lava. She had thought long and hard when she had been told all those years ago by the man, no that was not right, they were male and female. Man and woman was a human term. When her mate had told her she was his one chosen partner. And what it would mean if she accepted. Letting out a small giggled as her body arched off the pelt covered stone floor, her mouth opening as a moan of pleasure was ripped from her throat.    
  
Of course, when she told her friends goodbye, that she was going abroad on a journey, they’d been shocked. Begged her to stay. Well, all but one. It had shocked her that he encouraged her to do it. The conversation between them later had been very revealing. Leaving her sobbing in his arms as he soothed her and called her crazy as a blind bat in a snow storm. Then helped her sneak away. Which led to a few tense moments.    
  
A soft growl drew her from her thoughts as she looked up at her mate, who had his olive eyes narrowed on her. She huffed and snorted back at him before rolling away, pushing herself up and running down the short hall to the ledge outside their mountain cave. Feeling the freezing air biting at her flushed naked skin. A low rumbling growl coming from behind her as her mate gave chase.    
  
At the edge she just jumped, allowing the molten power to shift her body, turning her into a brilliant red and gold dragon, though small. Before the a chilling updraft caught her wings and took her higher as she trilled her challenge to him. Knowing her would easily over take her with his larger body and wing span. But still, the babes in her stomach were safe in either form. And the chase was half the fun for the way he would roughly claim her again. His need powerful now that she was with his child.    
  
Everyone would say her choice was wrong, against the laws of nature. But it felt so right to her. The roar causing the very air around her to vibrate as she folded her wings and dropped, allowing him to fly right past her, Meredy giggled, or hissed, before she yelped as he banked and swooped down, front and back claws grabbing her before she could unfurl her wings. His tail twining with her’s. Just to make her snap in rebellion of his claim. Only to have his teeth sink into the delicate scales on her long neck as he thrust into her. Pleasing both of them as he kept them hovering in the air as he took her again. 


	16. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small short for Eve getting the woman he admires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its character, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: This is a Christmas Gift Fic for LittePrincessNana. The Pairing is Eve/Levy.]
> 
> [A/N: Canon Divergence]

 

* * *

 

Song: Beautiful

[ Artist ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=bazzi+beautiful+artist&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwzzcjOy4ov1lLKTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySiwqySwuAQCDmJqnNQAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi29p3bopLfAhWUoFsKHQcFDLsQ6BMoADAEegQIBxAV) :  [ Bazzi ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=Bazzi+\(singer\)&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwzzcjOy4ovVoJyTQxy0i3TzbWUspOt9HNLizOT9YtSk_OLUjLz0uOTc0qLS1KLrBKLSjKLSwBzTdFORAAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi29p3bopLfAhWUoFsKHQcFDLsQmxMoATAEegQIBxAW)

[ Featured artist ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=bazzi+beautiful+featured+artist&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwzzcjOy4ov1tLOTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySktNLCktSk1RSCwqySwuAQAMzDTRPgAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi29p3bopLfAhWUoFsKHQcFDLsQ6BMoADAFegQIBxAZ) :  [ Camila Cabello ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=Camila+Cabello&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwzzcjOy4ovVuLSz9U3KKtKzykp0dLOTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySktNLCktSk1RSCwqySwuAQA1N2tASgAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi29p3bopLfAhWUoFsKHQcFDLsQmxMoATAFegQIBxAa)

[ Album ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=bazzi+beautiful+album&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwzzcjOy4ov1lLPTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySsssKi5RSMxJKs0FAEDkgeM6AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi29p3bopLfAhWUoFsKHQcFDLsQ6BMoADAGegQIBxAd) :  [ Cosmic ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=Bazzi+Cosmic&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwzzcjOy4ovVoJyzQwqDUzSS7TUs5Ot9HNLizOT9YtSk_OLUjLz0uOTc0qLS1KLrNIyi4pLFBJzkkpzAUCUSIZJAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi29p3bopLfAhWUoFsKHQcFDLsQmxMoATAGegQIBxAe)

[ Released ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=bazzi+beautiful+released&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwzzcjOy4ov1tLITrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2yKkrNSU0sTlVISSxJBQAx12EnOwAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi29p3bopLfAhWUoFsKHQcFDLsQ6BMoADAHegQIBxAh) : 2018

[ Genre ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&q=bazzi+beautiful+genre&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwzzcjOy4ov1lLLTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2yKs7OL45PT80rSgUAGl_o9zkAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi29p3bopLfAhWUoFsKHQcFDLsQ6BMoADAIegQIBxAk) : Pop

* * *

 

 

**_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_ **

**_So I just had to let you know_ **

 

He had always admired her. She was amazing in his books. But being in a different guild was not easy. The first time he really saw her was at the Grand Magic Games. Leaving him wanting to go over and talking to her. She was smart, funny, and could have a mouth on her. But the fact that there was another made him stay. His guildmates and fellow Trimens consoled him.   
  
Though Eve couldn’t help it. But what changed everything was after Tartaros. She had followed him to be a Rune Knight. Her intellect allowed her to climb the ranks. Her magic making her rather versatile. When he saw her on a random chance, she was sitting in Crocus across from the Honey Bone Inn. She looked dejected and hurt.    
  
Approaching her with caution, clearing his throat to get her attention he saw her eyes were red and puffy. It pained him greatly to see it. Then she said his name and tried to smile, even if it was small. Unable to stop himself he sat by her and just offered a hand and shoulder. The silence was between them for an hour before she finally started to talk. Once she finished her piece he was angry. But he smothered it, hid it away from her. Telling her that there was always tomorrow. It was the last he would see of her for a long while.

 

**_Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded_ **

**_You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it_ **

 

Next time he saw her was a few months later. He volunteered himself to deliver the paperwork to Crocus and the appropriate authorities for his master. This had his master and fellow Trimens looking at him. He knew that he had been silent, pensive. Affecting his job, outside of being a mage. Which the newest members to Blue Pegasus had noted. Leading to a conversation with the leader of the group. Laxus had smelt her on him, even if it was faint. Surprising him, but reminding him to never underestimate the Dragon Slayer’s senses. So, he spilled a bit, not all of what he had been told. That was between them. 

 

Now, he watched the petite blue-haired woman walk away sullenly by her former guild member, fellow Rune Knight, Gajeel Redfox. Who didn’t seem to notice how she felt. Or if he did, as Eve suspected, he didn’t care. Bothering him on a deep level. Knowing that woman was the perfect match for what he wanted in a permanent life partner. Because he wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was jealous of Ren.

 

**_Swear to God that I loved her_ **

 

It had been a few months, several more meetings and talks. Finally getting to see that smile grace her delicate face, lighting up her eyes. It caused his heart to leap in his chest. His head to feel light. When he talked about it with his Master and Ichiya, he was told what he was feeling had him reeling. How to tell her that he felt this way? Would she believe him? He was unsure, so he was silent the next time he saw her. Though he noted her smile was gone again. Leaving him to invite her to visit the guild. See her former guildmates in hope to cheer her back up. 

 

When all he wanted to was to knock the brute who kept taking that smile away down a few pegs.

 

**_Guess that we just really had the thunder_ **

 

Even couldn’t believe it. The way she smiled as she talked, even sang. Her voice not perfect, but everyone had their flaws. The way she looked at him. Causing him of all people to actually blush, not on cue, but really do it. Her small smirk that danced at the corner of her lips as she moved through his guild hall. Making him happy that he had invited her to come to visit.    
  
It warmed him that seeing her former guildmates, though she knew they were there, again. Their reactions to seeing the tiny bluenette. Now, though his mind was fracturing, as he felt very warm as she danced with him, her back to his chest. Moving to the beat. Every time she swayed, her shapely hips and butt brushed him. Making his blood sing in his veins and thunder pound in his ears. Never before had a woman done this to him.    
  
When she turned to look at him when a slower song came on. A silent question in her eyes. Eve smiled and nodded as he let his hands rest on her hips, her arms on his shoulders. The world seemed to narrow down to the both of them. 

 

**_You came a little closer, now you're shaking_ **

 

It had been a few more months, summer had come and gone. Fall was wet and blustery. Letting him know that it would be cold winter. Sighing, Eve looked out the window of the small cabin. He had been out on a mission and it was worrying to him. He really didn’t like the rain at all. It bothered him on some deep level. And his mission was on hold until the rain stopped and dried back up.    
  
Then he stilled as a flash of blue in the forest caught his eye. Standing up, he debated quickly on what he was going to. Then without hesitating because something told him to go, Eve ran to the door, barely getting his shoes back on and out into the rain. Heading to where he saw the flash of blue. It was not easy making his way to that location. Slipping, sliding, and outright falling into the mud at times. But when he did, he was glad he listened to whatever that feeling was.    
  
THere on the ground was her. She was pale, exhausted-looking and just as dirty as him. The sound of shouting in the distance, coupled with fighting had him worried. Quickly Eve gathered her up into his arms and made his way precariously with his precious cargo back to the cabin. Where he immediately took off her white cloak, shoes and outer vest. Seeing simple clothes that could be worn under the uniform assigned all Rune Knights.    
  
After Banking the fire so it was hot, Even pulled a few blankets from the couch and wrapped both of them in it. Feeling her body trying to naturally warm up as he rocked her. Trying to shush her and calm her as her breathing became erratic and she whimpered, then cried out in her unconscious state. Making her draw her tighter against his own body.

 

**_Never ever gon' mislead you_ **

**_Don't believe the lies they feed you_ **

 

Gray eyes were flashing as he let his magic swell and start to coat the ground at his feet in ice. His anger keeping the other man at a distance. Even didn’t remove his eyes from the red ones that glared back at him. It had been by random chance he had stumbled upon the two. Hearing the conversation. Seeing the proud woman he now held in his arms crying, breaking under the onslaught of the man’s comments. Letting him know just how much the man was hurting her.    
  
Eve was totally against hurting a woman. Curling his lip as the ice spread and went in a direct line towards the man. Who looked a bit shocked and moved further back. Giving a snort of disgust at Gajeel Redfox who was strong, proud, vain, and apparently very arrogant. There was a silent conversation happening between the two of them. One of dominance. Eve knew from talking with Laxus if it had to come to this to stand his ground never break eye contact and show he meant business. Which he did.    
  
The one thing most people didn’t know about his magic, or any elemental magic, except for the mages that used it, was that their emotions could make it stronger or weaker. Right now, with the rage filling him, Eve’s was doubling and tripling as the ice began to grow and spike in warning. There was a soft snarl and then Gajeel was leaving. His body slumped, Eve didn’t hesitate, he picked up the tiny blunette and carried her back to where he was staying in the small town. Glad that he was on the outskirts because his magic would do some damage to the town directly.    
  
Once he was in his rooms, his fellow team members leaving them alone, Eve began to talk to his precious jewel. Telling Levy that she was not a midget, or flat. That there was more to her than just her brains. It would be a long process. But he would do it because anything else would be a damn lie.

 

**_Love your imperfections every angle_ **

**_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_ **

 

He laughed as he listened to her beautiful voice. Hearing one of her imperfections in the tone she was using. Leaning in, his hand coming up to cup her face, stopping her in mid-lecture, Eve leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Drawing a cute little squeak from her before she kissed him back. This was his happy place. She was his finally, it only took the better part of a year. Already he knew that he would escort her in a few weeks to go back to the newly reconstructed Fairy Tail.    
  
They’d talked long about how to make their relationship work. Each having their own flaws and cracks. Fights had been plenty, but somehow they worked through it. And at the lowest point in their few month old relationship when he thought she was gonna leave him. She had reminded him of what he had first told her. There was always tomorrow.    
  
Pulling back, Eve looked into those large brown eyes, seeing her love for him. With a laugh he fell over onto the couch, grabbing his heart. Making her laugh and shake her head before she leaned down over him. Her lips capturing his in a kiss, as he let his arms come up and hold. Because he told every day, multiple times a day, that she was truly beautiful in his eyes. Always would be. Teasing her so far as to say even when she was old, hunched over, with wrinkles, she’d be beautiful. A perfect creation.

**_Swear to God you're beautiful (yeah)_ **


	17. Inner Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a MardLu. Refuse to say more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: This is a Christmas Gift Fic to MadSoullessQueen. The pairing is MardLu (seriously if you didn’t see that coming from her I am scared) at her behest.]
> 
> [A/N: Future Fic, set after the end of the storyline. NO GOING on the 100 Yr Quest]

 

* * *

 

Song: Inner Universe

Artist: [Origa](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/origa-lyrics.html) (Орига, Ольга Витальевна Яковлева)

Featuring artist:  [ Ghost in the Shell (OST) ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/ghost-shell-ost-lyrics.html)

Song:  [ Inner Universe ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/origa-inner-universe-lyrics.html)

Translations:  [ English ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/inner-universe-inner-universe.html) , Transliteration

* * *

 

 

 

**_Angels and Demons circle above my head,_ **

**_Cleaving through thorns and Milky Ways._ **

 

It was an epic battle. An eye-opener for both sides at that point in the timeline. Sacrifices had hit hard and close to home. Though some losses were not mentioned at the time. Promises made to bind those left behind before the world was shattered even further. Now though if you asked those who carried some excessively deep scars of that time, they’d just sit and smile at you, waving things off.   
  
The fact that nothing seemed to have phased them even after everyone had gathered and rebuilt their the place called home. Some noticed some did not. Some felt the changes, others did not. Either way, no one spoke up as the one person who smiles they all relied on upon stayed in place, though it felt different.    
  
While inner demons fought with the morale angels about their painful memories and experiences. Unknown that they were cursed by the pricks of pain received before the sacrifice had been given. 

 

**_He, who does not perceive his calling,_ **

**_Does not know true happiness._ **

 

Anger, rage. The two predominant things that flowed through him as he was bound again. Betrayed by the one person they served with unflagging loyalty. Yet as time crept on they noted changes in their world. A world that should be dark, dank. There was light seeping in as their own darkness fled. Only causing him to wonder and feel more rage and anger build in his mind and what was left of his base Etherano body.    
  
There would be no joy, just revenge. Knowing where to go once they were free of this prison their master, creator, god put them in. He’d search and then hunt his prey to the ground. Eliciting fear from them. Enjoying, relishing, taking pride in their suffering at his hands as they died. But he wanted to know what he had done wrong. What had he missed that was so vital that he lost. It was all that damn blonde fault.

 

**_Spirits, I am calling!!!_ **

**_To be with you longer..._ **

 

They could feel the pain of their beloved master. All had been told to say nothing to accept that this was a trial she would overcome. Knowing that she was a brilliant mage and even more brilliant person. Showering each of them with love and affection. Gifting them when she could. They were her family and the loss of one family member was felt by all. Though they could see the one that was lost to their master, seeing how it affecting the normally distant, brash woman. It had them all smiling   
  


Because of that feeling of longing. Their souls reaching out to the calling. Even with means gone, it had made something new grow in place. It was a small seed. Dissent in the soul. A war of light and dark. Destiny taking hold in a way that none of them would have thought. The action of sacrifice would pave for a prophecy so old that it was practically forgotten until a constellation that had been dead lit up again. Proclaiming to the heavens and all who were not their master would hear it if their magic and souls connected to the stars.

 

**_Calling, calling,_ **

**_In the depths of Longing!_ **

 

There were many voices, so many. It hurt his head. The pain accerbating his other two strong emotions. Then a sense of nothing. All things have gone from him causing a cold like the fingers of death to fill his person. This instilled something new for him to feel, fear. The light was gone as well. Making him realize that there was something that he had come to accept, rely on. Giving him another new thing. Sadness. Missing what he didn’t realize he had come to rely on.    
  
Then it happened. His body felt like it was expanding, stretching, shifting. Pain crawled across his person. Mouth open in a silent scream of pain as everything returned at once. Thrashing in the little world that was his book, he didn’t know why he was being punished even further. But making wants something, but he didn’t know what. Just that it ran deep to the core of his being.

 

**_Stand alone…_ **

**_Where was life when it had meaning?_ **

 

She had taken some time to herself. During that year separation from the guild after it disbanded. Finding a job in Crocus working with Jason. It was fun, gave her the tools. But still, inside she felt almost dead. Like her soul was dying. And at times, during the night, she would wake to tears falling down her face. Though now she hid it as best she could. Having Dragon Slayers around and able to smell your pain, sadness, loneliness. Didn’t bode well for her privacy. Smile firmly in place as she mindless walked the new guild's library. Astounded at all the books. Books that had not been there before. Wondering where they had come from. The guild was built on top of the battlefield that had been where the Cube had fallen. So, it had her thinking as her fingers brushed over the spines of all the new books, some very old and ancient if they’d come from the Cube.    
  
Her hand stopped on one particular tome, it tingles and made that dark part of her soul. The dying part yearns and calls as she grasped it without thinking. Slowly she made her way out of the library and the guild. Walking, no clue where her feet were leading her as she made her way out of Magnolia to the small forested hill that overlooked her city and guild. There she finally looked at the book she held, then opened it. Mouth parting at the words in a language that had her skin crawling as her magic surged forward.    
  
Somehow purpose filled her as she spoke in a harsh guttural tongue that was very foreign to her. The pages began to glow with a black and purple hue. Then her world was no longer small and she as no longer alone.

 

**_Stand alone…_ **

**_Nothing’s real anymore and…_ **

 

Deep amethyst eyes blinked adjusting. Slowly being able to take in the burst of colors, smells all around. It didn’t feel right, yet it did. A soft gasp drawing his attention to behind him. Purple met brown in a mix of fear, shock, anger, pain, sadness, but mostly confusion. It was not possible. There was no way this was happening. Dropping his eyes, he felt that fear well up inside of him at the sight of what was his book, his world in small, delicate hands.    
  
Then the book was being offered to him. This was not right. He was free, summoned by the person who had bested him by calling the Celestial King, one of his greatest enemies. This slip of a human chit was not supposed to have that amount of power inside of her. He had been alive for close to five hundred years. Ruled one of the planar levels of hell. He was a king in his own right. And now, his life was in the hands of the very girl who had sought to destroy him with a sacrifice. This couldn’t be his reality. She owned him.

 

**_While I am alive,_ **

**_I can try not to fall while I am flying._ **

 

Months had passed. Still, she had not a clue what to do or even think. Beside her, ever silent and surly, was the leader of the Demons of Tartaros, Mard Geer himself. He had refused his own books when she had offered it to him. The man was just a conceited jackass. Pissed her off, riled her up with a look or a curtly spoken few words. He only seemed to respect her for what she had done. Of course, she had asked him to not say what she had lost in that war. He agreed because he had not a choice.    
  
Sitting there she looked at her teammates, who just seemed to constantly stare at the demon. Natsu would growl. Mard would just lift an eyebrow. Making her wonder if she felt like she was flying when happy, what would it be like if she fell? Would her heart burst and she would die? Her spirits were watching closely from their realm. They’d all come to terms with the fact she had the demon bound to her. Able to summon him just as easily as any of them. In fact, if she didn’t know any better, they liked the fact that the man was in his position.    
  
She had tried to rewrite Mards Book as she had for Natsu. It didn't work. All it had done was bind them together even more. Shifting she let her eyes rise up to see him looking at her, a frown on his normally blank face. Realizing that the bastard was in her mind, listening to her thoughts again. Just to see his lips twitch and curl into a slight smirk. Yeah, he was obnoxious and a major irritant, like stinging nettle dust in her underwear.    
  
The thought had him looking horrified, making her smile as she stood up and walked away. She was still alive and she would find a way to free him from being bound to her. 

 

**_Nor forget how to dream…_ **

**_To love…_ **

 

He found that sleeping was different. He had never had to do it before. But the compulsion of the magic that bound him to the blond woman, Lucy, was annoying. Though the fact his mind was more refreshed after waking was interesting. It had been almost two years. He had learned a lot about humans. And while he got to sleep, he learned of something called dreaming. It was not often he did, or if he did, not often recalled it? Either way, it was rather odd. Thus sent him on a reading spree about the minds cognitivity.    
  
He learned a lot. But the one last night, well it had left him rather uncomfortable. He refused to even look at the blond. Otherwise, he was afraid he would turn red and combust from the heat. Her mind always fascinated him after he realized he could hear her thoughts. The woman had not mental barriers. Easily she could turn her thoughts to torture him with images and words. The crazy ideas she came up were rather impressive. But liked her privacy, and he really did try to give it to her. 

 

Learning quickly that this tiny human woman, a Fairy, and Celestial Mage, was more deadly than one would assume upon a first glance. She put him through two walls with a kick. Had a scary side that made him give her the respect when she was like that. And seeing Dragon Slayers literally cower in fear of her darker side. As well as her teammates and the she-demon behind the bar. Same said she-demon’s words were probably the cause of his..., explicit dream last night. It would be something he would have to analyze.

 

**_Calling! Calling!_ **

**_For the place of Knowing!_ **

 

Lucy stood there in Ishgar’s grandest of libraries again. Last time had been not so pleasant. Nor did she have Yukino this time. Nope, she was all alone with her constant companion. Sighing as she called out Hologram and Pyxis. Asking where she should start her search. Two years was a long time. And it bothered her that she was the master of a powerful demon like Mard Geer. It hurt her badly. The man was full of pride and arrogance. But they had an understanding.    
  
She wanted to give him his freedom. Of course, if she could, he would have rules she would further place on him. He knew she would make it so he could not go on a wanton killing spree. Though she was proud that he had learned to tolerate humans, even a little bit. Her guild helped with their brand of craziness and called him a family member. Not that he didn’t fit right on in there, nope being a creation of Zeref himself, yeah.    
  
The loud snort she heard at that thought had Lucy turning to look at Mard, smiling as she brought up an image of Zeref and Natsu struggling naked in a pool of jello for sexual dominance. Making him blanch and go literally green in the face. Cackling loudly, Lucy started off in the direction that both her spirits said would be best.

 

**_Calling! Calling!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Never will I look away!_ **

 

Months of searching and researching had led them to where they were at now. The highest point in all of Ishgar. The biting winds of the mountaintop whipping around them. Purple and brown eyes meeting as magic was released from both of them. Neither holding back as their magic’s classed. Heavenly and curse. The backlash had the ground around them clearing of all ice and snow, so they were standing on the slick stone that was rapidly heating up.    
  
Neither breaking eye contact as their voices echoed eerily on the howling wind. The pulsing of their magic fighting, mixing, shoving and pulling. Never blending before pain crawled through both of their bodies. Then there was a bright flash of light blinding them both. When it faded only one stood on the mountaintop. Just to sink to their knees as they looked at the now blank pages of the book they held. Tears forming and freezing along their eyes.    
  
Aware of their companions and family forcing themselves through their own gates to gather around her. Giving comfort. She would not turn away. That hole and darkness in her soul had been vanquished when he came into her life. And now that he was gone, it hurt her. She knew she loved him. And had hidden it from him. If she was to have him ever learn to love, let alone her, Lucy wanted him to do it of his own will. Not because the binding magic compelled him. 

 

**_Yearning! Yearning!_ **

**_For what’s left of loving!_ **

 

He didn’t know what to think. His body was light, his magic, including memento, was back in full. The knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to harm a human without just cause, let alone a good and innocent human didn’t matter. In three years he had learned a lot. But he did not while he felt light, there was an emptiness inside of him. Looking around he noted that he had no clue where he was. Just standing in some random foreign field. Slowly he began to walk in the direction he could sense life. A hand coming up to rub at his chest.    
  
It hurt. Why did it hurt? He had no clue. And Mard Geer didn’t like not knowing. When they’d found a way to break their binding, he jumped on it. Now, now he wasn’t so sure that was the right thing. He knew he was still a demon. But he needed to find out where he was and get back to where he felt he belonged. 

 

**_To be with you longer…_ **

 

Seconds rolled into minutes. Minutes into hours. Hours into days. Then days to weeks. Soon it was months, finally two years since that fateful day on the mountaintop. Lucy was well aware that everyone in the guild was worried for her. Her spirits said she set him free. Her mother's words came back. That if it was meant to be, it would come back to her. Sighing with great longer she wondered if she would ever be happy once more.    
  
Shifting as she walked back up to that hill where she had inadvertently summoned him those years ago. The wind whipping her now hip length hair around her. Closing her eyes she let the memory of that day play out in her mind with sharp clarity. The mass feeling of emotions that washed through her. And then the good and bad times in the years to follow. She was not lonely anymore. She was not weak. No, she had a strength that not many in the world would ever have. 

That was knowledge Mard had given her. A demon giving sage wisdom to a human like her. Telling her that she had earned his trust through her actions and ability to make him shudder with her mere, visually vivid thoughts. Her heart beat with her need. And she hoped that he could feel it, that the winds would send what she felt to him. 

 

**_Calling! Calling!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Spirits I am calling!_ **

 

Then watched Lucy as she stood there. Her hair like a tattered silken cape made of gold floating around her body on the wind. The way her pants hugged her long, toned legs. He could hear and see what she was thinking. It had taken a long while to get back. For he had been sent to an island across the sea called Garage Island. Where he had met interesting people who didn’t fear him as a demon. Learned a lot as he worked for wages to survive before coming back to Ishgar. A man changed is what he could say.   
  
He had talked with many different people as he made his way back to Fiore. Taking time to stop in Alvarez and learn of what his creator had done there and the power vacuum that had finally been filled. The people were leery of him, though those of the Spriggan Twelve that had been left knew who he was and listened to what he said. They shared tales of everything. Including the love and hate, they all felt for Fairy Tail. The guild really did set a new level of What the hell and what life should be like.    
  
Now, back in Fiore he had listened for the thoughts that had amused him, terrified him. Finding them where they had first met, Mard closed his eyes and lifted his head up to the sky above. Feeling the warmth of the late spring sun caress and warm it. Then steeling his nerves he opened his eyes and lowered his head. Slowly he walked to the unsuspecting blond.    
  
He could feel the calling of her soul as it reached for his. Their spirits connecting and twining. This woman was his home. His purposed. He knew what he felt now, he loved her with all he was as a man, demons, and King. The last two years, many women throwing themselves at him because he was good-looking, made him realize he wanted only her. That her heart was all he had ever needed. Fate had them meet, fight. Then connect via his summoning and binding. Reaching out, he tapped her on the shoulder. Watching as she spun ready to attack to see him.    
  
The sight of her eyes becoming glassy with tears made his chest hurt, though her mind was rushing around with disbelieving thoughts. Mard didn’t care, as he heard the chime and poofs of her spirits force their way out of their gates. No, they didn't matter at this moment. All that mattered was that she was falling towards him, arms wrapping around him in a hug. And his in return. A home was never easy. But she was his world, his universe. Both on the inside and outside. And knew that he was hers. For there would never be another like her. 

 


	18. Beggin for Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cobra x Lucy little Fiction piece that is well... read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: This is a Christmas Gift Fic for GemNika. The pairing is CoLu at her behest.]
> 
> [A/N: After Tartaros]

 

* * *

 

Song: Beggin for thread

[ Artist ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=banks+beggin+for+thread+artist&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NExKKsyzqDCu0lLKTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySiwqySwuAQCWY2_6NQAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjcv_LB75PfAhWHIjQIHehkA4YQ6BMoADAEegQICBAV) :  [ Banks ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Banks+\(singer\)&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NExKKsyzqDCuUuLSz9U3KM41zjNP01LKTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySiwqySwuAQCI5mdfQQAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjcv_LB75PfAhWHIjQIHehkA4YQmxMoATAEegQICBAW)

[ Album ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=banks+beggin+for+thread+album&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NExKKsyzqDCu0lLPTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySsssKi5RSMxJKs0FADb__KY6AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjcv_LB75PfAhWHIjQIHehkA4YQ6BMoADAFegQICBAZ) :  [ Goddess ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Banks+Goddess&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NExKKsyzqDCuUuLWz9U3MDQoKi_Iq9RSz0620s8tLc5M1i9KTc4vSsnMS49PziktLkktskrLLCouUUjMSSrNBQBsNPreRwAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjcv_LB75PfAhWHIjQIHehkA4YQmxMoATAFegQICBAa)

[ Released ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=banks+beggin+for+thread+released&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NExKKsyzqDCu0tLITrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2yKkrNSU0sTlVISSxJBQAjfkKeOwAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjcv_LB75PfAhWHIjQIHehkA4YQ6BMoADAGegQICBAd) : 2014

[ Genre ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=banks+beggin+for+thread+genre&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NExKKsyzqDCu0lLLTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2yKs7OL45PT80rSgUAN1yvVTkAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjcv_LB75PfAhWHIjQIHehkA4YQ6BMoADAHegQICBAg) : Electropop

* * *

 

 

**_So I got edges that scratch_ **

**_And sometimes I don't got a filter_ **

 

Cobra was a crash, brash man. He didn’t give a fuck. Said what he thought, regardless of the people around him. But now as he sat with his guild looking at the little mage that had stumbled upon them. Of course, he had heard the damn woman for the last few days. Her soul broadcasting the pain she was feeling. It annoyed him to no end and he had tried his damnedest to get the group to move away so she wouldn’t find them. Failed. Jellal was a smart blueberry twat waffle.

  
But now that he was looking at her, he could hear the pain and terror in her soul. It was not what it had been the other times he had seen her. The damn thing sounded as if a cat had used it as a scratching post for hours and days. And there was only really a few words he could pull out coherently. And they honestly scared the shit outta him. Because if he was to guess it meant that she willing shredded it to protect every dumb fuck tard and degenerate inbred mother fucker in her guild. Teammates included.    
  
Anger swelled in him as he stood. Drawing everyone’s attention. Glancing at her, his words were not kind or nice, wiping the smile from her face and letting her real pain show as shock colored her brown eyes. He didn’t care. Cause, well, he was a venomous mother fucker. And never lied, spoke the truth whether people wanted it or not. She needed it or she would be deluded and not grow. 

 

**_My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state_ **

**_That's why you wanna come out and play with me, yeah_ **

 

Lucy was stunned. With a few words, the damn slayer had ripped down her practiced mask. Making her show what she was hiding from the independent guild members. Then she felt anger. He had no right. And she knew she could hear her soul, which had fear filling her. She didn’t want anyone to know what price she paid in the ward with Tartaros. How could she have forgotten his magic?    
  
Silently she mentally threw insults at him. Colorful ones and implications of his sexual preferences being along the line of sheep, but only after shearing. This had a loud laugh coming from the woods in the direction he had gone. The sound wasn’t harsh or forced. And from the looks that the others had on their told her all she needed to know. That they had never heard him laugh like that.    
  


Her guard going back up, Lucy knew that it was game on. That cocky, one-eyed snake fucker just challenged her by invading her privacy. Mocked her insulting him, or the attempt. Yeah, Lucy felt something with the anger well up in her. He would pay as she focused on the group's leader, Jellal Fernandes and asked if she could join their little guild. Shocking the man, who sputtered and then paused, clearly thinking about Erza from the blush on his face. Making Lucy wanna smack him with one of the logs that were mostly hot embers in the campfire before he agreed.

 

**_Stooped down and out, you got me beggin' for thread_ **

**_To sew this hole up that you ripped in my head_ **

 

Cobra looked at the blonde. Wondering just what the fuck was going on in her mind. She had been with them for about three months now. The change in her was slow, though the pain was still there. She was healing. And he’d be damned if he didn’t know what the hell had happened after she had just asked the Blue cock block with the eternal blue balls to join the guild. He had heard the way his soul had rationalized it would be for the best. The almighty hammerdina had convinced him that Lucy was to be protected in their few interactions.    
  
Snorting as he watched Lucy look at Sawyer and tell him he didn’t have the game and he’d be to fast for a quickie that she’d be left not getting off. And friction burn wasn’t something she wanted for her snatch. Earning a round of laughter from the rest of the group, before pointing at Richard as if on cue and telling him to be quiet then calling him the kool-aid man. Cobra wondered when the hell he had become a fucking sap. His mind had to be liquifying with her around and he needed to plug it.    
  
But still, the way she was showing her skills and abilities. Bonding with each of them, even if they had hurt her in the past, twice or more. It amused him. She loved talking spirits with Sorano. Matchmaking with Meredy. Macbeth, makeup and hair. And that traitorous drag queen loved her spirit Cancer. Richard and Sawyer were her favorite targets to rile up and tease and shut down. Jellal, well he comes to respect her intellect when she called him on his shit while taking down a Dark Guild. Her blond head had more than air in it that kept her massive tits inflated. 

 

**_Don't know what you were getting yourself into_ **

**_You should have known, secretly I think you knew_ **

 

It was now a half year since the guild disbandment. She had enjoyed her time. And as a mage, Lucy knew she grew. Hell, one day she had somehow just accessed the Star Dress again. She was using Taurus. Meredy and Sorano had been in danger and she just summoned the giant bull, the key pressed to her chest. Her need to help so strong that Taurus appeared and then fused with her. The result was utter havoc. The like that only Natsu and Gray would ever dream of.    
  
Smiling as she looked at Cobra as she walked by him in Virgo’s star-dress. Enjoying the way he shifted and continued to pretend to sulk. But she knew, he knew that they were at war. It was their secret. And personally, she enjoyed it. The pain she felt from the abandonment of her friends was numb now. And she had talked with the poison slayer at length over the loss of Aquarius. It helped. Forming a small neutral territory with the man.    
  
Though, she wasn’t sure if he knew just what he was getting himself into as she walked by him again bending at the knees, feeling the dress riding up and showing off the bottom part of her rounded ass, and the ruffled panties that Virgo loved to wear under the uniform. The maid was laughing hysterically in her head, and Lucy was too. Both plotting with rapid thoughts that couldn’t reflect in her soul against the Slayer.

 

**_My words can come out as a pistol_ **

**_I'm no good at aiming_ **

**_But I can aim it at you_ **

 

Eight months. They had been long and aggravating. He was exceptionally frustrated at the moment. And was needing some time alone in the forest. What he wanted, along with the fucking niggling little voice in his head he loved to smother or ignore. His poison dripping from his scaled hands as he disintegrated yet another fucking Vulcan. Snarling and hissing and growling the whole time.    
  
He played her damn game. As well as that devious fucking pink haired spirits. Last night had been the tipping point. He was human, male and had needs. And the damn blond was a sassy, crass bitch when it suited her. And around the group, she let go. In fact, he had about lost it and drug her away for a long lashing of his tongue when they had run into Erza and Gray. Both freaking out about her being so close to one of her would be killers.    
  
The fact that the pain, sorrow in her soul came back so quickly before it was snuffed by Rage he could only dream of obtaining. They’d all watched as she stood and looked at her former Team and Guildmates. The way her soul sang as she ripped into them left and rip, leaving both terrified and the redhead from hell crying was just arousing. But she changed into her Taurus Star Dress and literally laid waste to over six miles of the forest, forcing them to move and quickly.    
  
He knew what he wanted, but he couldn't tell if she was still playing a game or wanted him. So, shooting a poison bullet from the tips of his fingers, he plotted how to take that snarky blond down and pin her under him, then against a tree, a rock, in a stream and wherever the fuck else he wanted. And he wouldn’t allow her to get away.

 

**_I know my actions, they may get confusing_ **

**_But my unstable ways is my solution_ **

 

She knew it was a dangerous game. And she felt liberated in a lot of ways. And a part of her hurt over the loss of her friend, then ripping into her two friends who immediately just assumed that Cobra, no Erik was going to hurt her. When they had all fucking just up and left her. Not bothering to think of her. Her ways were not conventional anymore. In the past eight months, she had grown and changed. And the bald section of forest now was proof. It had done wonders for her own fucking ego when her former team and Guild members saw the power she wielded. The way they had looked ashamed after she had shredded them. Calling them out on all their shit.    
  
Now, she was out in the forest blowing off some of the extra steam that was still there. But it would do her good. But one thing had been on her mind the last few weeks. It was her choice, no one had a right to tell her she couldn’t make it. She was not property. And though she knew right now as she tracked her prey, that this could be dangerous for her. But Lucy had been a woman, just like her mother, who knew what she wanted. Just that this time it was a bit more complicated. How was she going to get her prey to understand that she wasn’t lying or doing it to hurt? Their little game had become so blown out of proportions it was now making this hard.   
  
Sighing as she heard the death cry of what could only be Vulcan by the smell of blood, feces, and poison. Standing straighter, back stiffening as she marched with a purpose that was shaky at best. Not in any shape or form thought out. The fine hairs on her arms and neck rising as she got closer to the snarling and growling. Slowly just a bit before stepping out into the clearing of what had once been a nest for the Vulcans. Swallowing Lucy kept walking forward, proud she didn’t flinch when her prey turned and glared at her with one deep violet eye that practically glowed in the mocha face it was set in.    
  
She only stopped when she was an arm's length from him. The way he snarled at her in warning didn’t deter her. Instead, she let her soul reflect what she thought. That it was sexy as fucking hell. The slight start before he stiffened had her narrowing her eyes before she launched herself up at him, tackling him to the ground and slamming her lips to his thin ones. Fighting against him as he struggled to push her off him. Instead, she did what she learned to hang on when Natsu or Gray went to nuts. Digging her knees into his side.    
  
Dropping all her guards for him, allowing him to explore her soul at his leisure. As she continues to kiss and nibble his lips.

 

**_Stupidly think you had it under control_ **

**_Strapped down to something that you don't understand_ **

 

She had word that Fairy Tail had reformed. He knew she was torn. But her happiness was what he wanted. Ironically where she was concerned, that was all that mattered. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Asshole he maybe still, even more, cantankerous after that day two and half months ago in the forest. His little spitfire fairy had tackled him, locked herself to him, opened herself up to him completely while forcefully kissing him. And well, he had fixed his frustration problem. No one said shit when they both returned covered in poison, blood, and the gods only knew what the fuck else.    
  
The way that Hammerdina started and Ice prick tensed told him that there was gonna be an issue, but a deep growl that would do a dragon proud came from the blond at his side. Shutting them up, reminding them they had already stuck their foot into deep. Now, he wondered what to do. It looked like shit was smooth, calm, perfectly working. But that was a lie. Everyone in their small group knew it.    
  
She fidgeted. The message had been received Fairy Tail was back together, Erza the new Guild Master. But Lucy didn’t feel like returning. Of course, the message said that Natsu had come back. That he was upset that she hadn’t been there. Hurt that she had not kept her promise. But that was hard to do when there was no guild to stay and watch over. Slowly she lifted her head up and looked around the small camp, lit by the dying embers of the fire. Knowing they were all waiting on her to make a choice.    
  
Frowning at how things were spiraling out of control again. She had built new bonds and gained new friends in the last year and a few weeks. Never could they replace the ones she had with her guild. Her family. But she cared for each of them. The ball was in her court and it all came down to one thing and one thing only. Her gaze landed on the person who had saved her in a sense. Given her a purpose. Took her from wallowing in her pain and sorrow. Built her up both physically and mentally. Her emotional stability was at a high as well.    
  
As everyone watched the two have a silent conversation, they were all okay with whatever their new companion would choose. Life was full of twist and turns. Pain and sorrow. And for each of them having attacked and hurt her, they knew the blond was a very forgiving soul. That and scary Lucy as she proved a few months back was something you didn’t fuck with. They had a new respect for the girl, no woman.    
  
And as a small smile played across her lips they knew. That both of them had come to terms with what they had together. The way they leaned into each other as if saying farewell said that she was going back to her guild. Before she stood up and left the camp. They were a few miles out from Magnolia. But something told them that they all understood, they’d be seeing her again. Because there would be no keeping their dragon from his princess. Not when it mellowed his more violent tendencies. But the road until then was unknown.    
  
It was one of the mysteries in life that would never be understood. How a brute could be with such a tender-hearted woman.


	19. Winter Hymnal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first time doing a Jura x Lucy. It is as the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: This is a Christmas Gift Fic for Paname. It is JuraLu (the world needs more of them) at her behest.]
> 
> [A/N: After the Ending of Fairy Tail MANGA!]

 

* * *

 

Song: Winter Hymnal

[ Artist ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=pentatonix+white+winter+hymnal+artist&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwyS88rKKvM1lLKTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySiwqySwuAQDhOPtlNQAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwibzZDkyZTfAhXTwcQHHZuJD70Q6BMoADAEegQIBxAV) :  [ Pentatonix ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Pentatonix&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwyS88rKKvMVuLSz9U3yMhLTrHI1lLKTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySiwqySwuAQDeu_XOQQAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwibzZDkyZTfAhXTwcQHHZuJD70QmxMoATAEegQIBxAW)

[ Album ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=pentatonix+white+winter+hymnal+album&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwyS88rKKvM1lLPTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2ySsssKi5RSMxJKs0FALPNwf06AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwibzZDkyZTfAhXTwcQHHZuJD70Q6BMoADAFegQIBxAZ) :  [ That's Christmas to Me ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Pentatonix+That%27s+Christmas+to+Me&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwyS88rKKvMVuLWz9U3MDQyNIzPK9dSz0620s8tLc5M1i9KTc4vSsnMS49PziktLkktskrLLCouUUjMSSrNBQCAYBq7RwAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwibzZDkyZTfAhXTwcQHHZuJD70QmxMoATAFegQIBxAa)

[ Released ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=pentatonix+white+winter+hymnal+released&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwyS88rKKvM1tLITrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2yKkrNSU0sTlVISSxJBQC-NMsDOwAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwibzZDkyZTfAhXTwcQHHZuJD70Q6BMoADAGegQIBxAd) : 2014

[ Genre ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=pentatonix+white+winter+hymnal+genre&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LVT9c3NEwyS88rKKvM1lLLTrbSzy0tzkzWL0pNzi9KycxLj0_OKS0uSS2yKs7OL45PT80rSgUAiMQztjkAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwibzZDkyZTfAhXTwcQHHZuJD70Q6BMoADAHegQIBxAg) : Holiday

* * *

 

 

**_I was following the pack_ **

**_All swallowed in their coats_ **

 

Winter had come upon Fiore again. The snow was falling as he made his way towards Fairy Tail. He and Chelia were bringing Wendy back after a visit. It still worried him how the girl was a bit despondent at no longer having her God Slaying magic. Having sacrificed it to save Wendy and allow the little Wind Dragon Slayer to do what she needed to do.

 

But she was coming back. And he was happy about that. But the sound of loud laughter, followed by an indignant screech had him snapping his attention further down the snow-covered streets of Magnolia. Only to see Team Natsu walking in the same direction. And from the looks of it, their blond Teammate had just had snow shoved down her jacket with the way she was removing it, face growing dark.    
  
It had him smiling, though his eyes stayed on the blond. She was a bright sunny person, under normal circumstances. Right now, he was more than happy to let the two young women before him away from the potential danger that was ahead of them. He’d seen what Lucy could do. That she had so much potential in her. If she was ever allowed to use it the world would see she was not the weak girl they thought they knew from the Grand Magic Games a few years ago. Smiling Jura thought it would be great to get to talk to her later at the guild. 

 

**_With scarves of red tied 'round their throats_ **

**_To keep their little heads_ **

**_From fallin' in the snow_ **

 

He wrapped his red scarf that had been made for him by Chelia and Wendy together for Christmas as he left the guild. It had started to snow again, though it was light with large fluffy snowflakes. Jura shook his head. He agreed that Chelia could stay for a few days at Fairy Tail for the New Year. If it made her happy he would do so.    
  
His pace was slow and steady, as he channeled a bit of his magic into his feet to keep from falling. A nice trick at times. Being an Earth mage meant a lot of things. Controlling and element were not easy. Each step he took he felt the cold late night wind blow, cutting through his thick, fleece-lined jacket. Causing him to shiver that bit more. He realized it was really late and that he might have missed the last train if so, he could find an inn to stay in. 

 

**_And I turned 'round and there you go_ **

**_And, Michael, you would fall_ **

 

A soft squeak had him spinning. Only to see a pile of yellow, pink and brown clutching at the wall. Her heeled boots sliding on the snow-covered ground. With a shake of his head, he walked over to her. Drawing her attention to himself. Watching as her brown eyes went wide and she became suddenly shy. Making him curious before chalking it up to the fact that she was probably embarrassed at being caught after slipping.    
  
Once he was by her, he offered her his hand. The hesitancy with which she took it left him wondering if she was possibly scared of him. This had his other hand coming up to stroke at his beards as he pondered what he could have done to instill even a bit of fear in the bubbly woman. Only to hear a delightful laugh come from her lips. Making him blink and smile at the sound. It was beautiful. Almost chime-like.    
  
Just to have her turn shy again and look away. Silently they started to walk. He knew where her apartment was at. The least he could do was make sure she got home safe and sound. And the fact she actually allowed him to guide her while having her arm threaded through his was a pleasant surprise. His mind going back to the first time he had met Lucy, and the way she had grown over the years, sans the 7 year stint in stasis on Tenroujima, into the woman she was now. Including having learned that she had made a huge sacrifice to help stop Tartaros, to rewriting a book of Zeref to save Natsu. 

 

**_And turn the white snow red as strawberries_ **

**_In the summertime_ **

 

He looked down, in stunned silence at the now red-faced blond. And didn’t know what to make of it all. He had made sure she got safely to her apartment. Only to be offered a place to stay since the last train was four hours earlier. He had taken that offer. Saved him money as she pointed out, not that he really needed too. The companionship and intelligent talk were wonderful and stimulating. And gave him time to watch, study,  and appraise the woman before him. Though he had been shocked when she slipped into her PJ’s that were nothing more than a simple camisole that barely contained her ample chest and shorts that were thin and hugged her hips and butt perfectly.    
  
The whole outfit left nothing to the imagination. Not that he was going to complain. Nope, he could appreciate a well built and toned female’s body. Not that he sought out the company of the other sex often. A point of contention between him and Lyon who was constantly trying to set him up with women. Claiming he was wasting away as an old man bachelor.    
  
Now though, as he looked at Lucy who had an air of uncertainty hanging around her. Jura raised a hand to touch his lips. Lips that she had just kissed. Her eyes had asked him silently what she wanted due to her being a bit nervous. The age gap between them was almost twenty years. But she had been bold in her show, that there was no mistaking what she felt. And knowing that Lucy never did anything by whim.    
  
The color of her face darkened as he reached up to his hands and pulled her back down by her shoulders. This time he initiated the kiss, as he guided her body to settle in his lap. He had not really been interested in the company of females because he had come to appreciate and cared for this woman. And the from how she was now kissing him back, he had no doubt about her feelings. Though he would have to talk with her later on how long she had felt like this. 


	20. God is a DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three-some in shorts from all povs. Was fun and interesting to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: This is a Christmas Gift Fic for Desna. The pairing is Erza/Bix/Levy at her behest.]
> 
> [A/N: After GMG, Slight Canon Divergence.]

 

 

* * *

 

Song: God is a DJ

[ Artist ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=faithless+god+is+a+dj+artist&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLcxLzzLXUspOttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbJKLCrJLC4BAMSiynk0AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQ6BMoADAEegQICBAV) :  [ Faithless ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Faithless&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLcxLzzJX4tTP1TcwzC4sMdVSyk620s8tLc5M1i9KTc4vSsnMS49PziktLkktskosKsksLgEAOgB4wD8AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQmxMoATAEegQICBAW)

[ Album ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=faithless+god+is+a+dj+album&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLcxLzzLXUs9OttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbJKyywqLlFIzEkqzQUA_b7D5TkAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQ6BMoADAFegQICBAZ) :  [ Sunday 8 PM ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Faithless+Sunday+8PM&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLcxLzzJX4tLP1TcwzMhLzzXTUs9OttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbJKyywqLlFIzEkqzQUAxZFT8kUAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQmxMoATAFegQICBAa)

[ Released ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=faithless+god+is+a+dj+released&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLcxLzzLX0shOttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbIqSs1JTSxOVUhJLEkFAFpat5I6AAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQ6BMoADAGegQICBAd) : 1998

[ Genre ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=faithless+god+is+a+dj+genre&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAOPgE-LRT9c3LDYwLcxLzzLXUstOttLPLS3OTNYvSk3OL0rJzEuPT84pLS5JLbIqzs4vjk9PzStKBQBf_QcDOAAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQ6BMoADAHegQICBAg) : Dance/electronic

[ Producer(s) ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=faithless+god+is+a+dj+producers&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQ6BMoADAIegQICBAj) :  [ Rollo ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Rollo&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MCozqCoAAHX9Lh8NAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQmxMoATAIegQICBAk) ,  [ Sister Bliss ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Sister+Bliss&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3MCwrT04zBgDWfHhbDgAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQmxMoAjAIegQICBAl)

[ Songwriter(s) ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=faithless+god+is+a+dj+songwriters&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQ6BMoADAJegQICBAo) :  [ Rollo Armstrong ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Rollo+Armstrong&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MCozqCoAAHX9Lh8NAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQmxMoATAJegQICBAp) ,  [ Maxwell Fraser ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Maxwell+Fraser&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3MCwrT05LAQCBuHeuDgAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQmxMoAjAJegQICBAq) ,  [ Ayalah Deborah Bentovim ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Ayalah+Deborah+Bentovim&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3MCwrT04zBgDWfHhbDgAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQmxMoAzAJegQICBAr) ,  [ Jamie Catto ](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&biw=1920&bih=938&q=Jamie+Catto&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MIm3LDMAAHLd7JgNAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiMmev__pXfAhUXFjQIHdp8CXUQmxMoBDAJegQICBAs)

* * *

 

**_This is my church_ **

**_This is where I heal my hurts_ **

 

Bickslow sat there, cuddled between two unlikely people. Tears running down his face as he did his best to try and soothe the pain from the new soul he had found. It was not yet ready to be put into a totem yet. What made it that much worse was it was a very young child. No more than 6 or 7 years of age. Their death had been brutal. Hence why he was cuddled between the two people who had come into his life and helped heal the wounds even his own teammates who didn’t know he was in pain.    
  
With another shuddering sob as the small, pale blue for innocent soul flickered and pressed tighter against his chest. Bickslow heard the soft crooning from one side and gentle murmurs from the other. Making him look at his two guildmates Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet. Both who had been severely hurt as well. One now guild member and the other, well, slavery was an abomination and the fact she had survived to be the strong, passionate, open-hearted woman that she was, was a testament.    
  
Soon though the emotions he was channel faded as the soul found a semblance of peace. Just like he did. The hurt was far from healed, there was more. But for now, Bickslow turned his head left and right, planting a soft kiss on the women’s heads. His way of silently saying thanks for helping with the healing.

 

**_Solutions and remedies_ **

**_Enemies becoming friends_ **

**_When bitterness ends_ **

 

She was flipping through the pages of her current book. Her lips quirking up in a small smile as she heard the loud yells that were the precursor to another guild brawl. Not that she cared one iota. Nope, she had a mission and she would complete it. And it helped that her two team members had been both called out on specific Request missions. She loved Jet and Droy but they could be smothering with their praises and infatuation with her. And Levy knew that they really did love her. She just didn’t return that feeling.    
  
Sighing as she closed the book and leaned her head back against the wall. The other night replaying in her mind. It had been very confusing right after the Games. She had stumbled upon one of the happiest people in the guild. Finding them crying. Shocking her. Then again she knew just how easy it was to put up a front and pretend to be something when you were not. So, on instinct, she had approached Bickslow and silently touched his back. Watching as he stiffened, just to curl in on himself. Knowing that asking could be bad, she just rubbed soothing circles on his back.    
  
It was a few days later they had talked. It had been an eye opener for her. He had at one point been an enemy to her, just like Gajeel. The latter of whom she had made friends with, forgiving. She had long forgiven the Raijinshuu. And it had her heart melting when Erza came over to talk with them, having heard a bit of the conversation. There was no bitterness when she had stood up and marched away to the board, pulled a piece of paper after reading it. Then coming back and offering it to them.    
  
Her actions spoke where her words stumbled. That mission had changed her world and Levy didn’t care. It was the remedy they had all needed. And their current relationship status worked for them. It was more for comfort emotionally and mentally. The physical was just, well a bonus.

 

**_This is where I heal my hurts_ **

**_It's in the world I've become_ **

 

Erza smiled widely as she watched as a new tiny totem painted with a shy face on it floating around rather unsteadily. She had come when she got the call from Bickslow that night. Not caring to put her clothes on as she ran through the rain to his house. Levy in tow. Both their pajamas had been plastered to their bodies as they had arrived. The door was unlocked and they just entered to hear their friend and lover crying.    
  
Not asking she sat on one side of him, not caring if his couch got wet, Levy on the other side and they just hugged him. Eventually, the tears stopped and he explained it was a child he had found. That they had been brutally murdered and very recently. Causing anger to well up in her chest as her childhood danced before her mind's eyes. Causing the other two to hug her and bring her back from her own personal nightmare.    
  
Erza was no fool. Yes, she could be brash and had a semi-narrow view of how the world should be. And could be over the top a lot of time. But since coming back from Tenrou with the two, and the Grand Magic Games, her world had changed. She had changed. For the better, she believed. To which she gave her eternal thanks to Levy and Bickslow. Their three-way relationship really worked. And they accepted that she loved Jellal, even if he would never want to be with her like she wanted. Her world was bigger, brighter, and filled with so much love right now.    
  


Her brown eyes met Bickslow’s concentric ones and she laughed as the tiny totem flew smack dab into his face while trying to land on his head. Or at least she thought that was what it was trying to do.

 

**_The poetic justice of cause and effect_ **

**_Respect, love, compassion_ **

**_This is my church_ **

 

They stood there as a united front. Each of them they're magic diverse. But with the training they had put in, they were ready. The guild had come to accept their odd relationship. Because it was built on the foundations that Guild represented. Each had come to together and bonded through an odd sense of pain that was due to the world around them. Helped the others healed. Now, after everything, with a new threat on the horizon, they each knew that they’d never be separated.     
  
Smiling as they listened to what was being reported and how they were each going to a different place to deal with protecting those that would be key in keeping the Demons from activating Face. Strong of heart, Believing that they would do their job correctly, and able to accept the bad along with the good in the coming days and the battles that they had no doubt would happen. It was just the way they were. Hands entwined and head leaning against each other as they waited for the order to leave to their respective missions. A final moment that was their world, their place of safety. Enjoying and relishing in it. Because each figured that there was a string binding them. And it was due to some outside force drawing them to each other.

 

**_For tonight_ **

**_God is a DJ_ **


	21. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take and challenge to write the Orga and Lucy pairing. New mindset and romance to get into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: This is a Christmas Gift Fic for ErzaD Law. The pairing is OrgLu (her OTP) at her behest.]
> 
> [A/N: After the series Ends.]

 

* * *

 

Song: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Artist: Bing Crosby/Judy Garland

Release: 1944

Genre: holiday

Composers: Hugh Martin

Lyricist(s): Ralph Blane

* * *

 

 

**_Let your heart be light_ **

**_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_ **

 

It was the first snowfall of the season. And he stood there with all his guild members looking at the new guild hall for Fairy Tail. They were throwing a major Christmas Party for all the light guilds of Fiore. And from the sounds of it, Sabertooth was not the first guild to arrive. Shaking his head as he looked at his Guild Master, whose dark eyes were looking warily at the swinging doors that would lead into the guild. He too could hear what was going on, as well as smell the smells.   
  
Personally, Orga liked Christmas. And he wanted to get in there and talk with people. Or specifically a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. They’d been collaborating on doing a Song since they both knew that Mirajane would demand Karaoke. The Take-Over mage he learned was to not be denied. It was humorous at best.    
  
Rolling his eyes, Orga shot a hand out and literally pushed Sting through the doors, causing the ruckus inside to come to a halt. Then laughter that was lightly echoed. His eyes alighting on the person who laughed as they approached his now upset Guild Master. The way her brown eyes lifted to look at him, she smiled and winked at him, or everyone that was still out and about. Then she was helping him up and moving away like a ball of pink and red crashed into him demanding to fight.    
  
Orga couldn’t help it, he laughed his booming laugh. He felt happy and there was no pressure. Just merrymaking in the guild. As he looked back to see the blond, as Yukino called out her name and rushed into the guild to hug her. Making the eyes of the blonde practically bug out of her face. Before she had a pleading look cross her face for help. 

 

**_Faithful friends who are dear to us_ **

**_Gather near to us once more_ **

 

Lucy had heard Wendy when she had smelled Sabertooth arrive. She had been giddy with excitement. The poor woman had gone through so much and her body was still stunted in its growth from their time in stasis on Tenrou. But Lucy was privy to the fact that Wendy as a Female Dragon Slayer, the Dominant in any relationship knew who her mate was. Meaning that soon Fairy Tail would be very close and intimate with their friend and sister Guild.    
  
Shaking her head as she watched Natsu pull Sting into his fight with Gray, Elfman, and oddly Max. Though she felt a bit sad for him, he was far outclassed in that fight. Her eyes kept drifting back to Lamia Scale. Juvia was wrapped up in the arms of Tobi. A shock that coursed through every one three months ago. Gray had told Juvia that he was not interested in a relationship after Alvarez attacked. Told her to find happiness in someone else. She did. But they made it work and Tobi loved her being jealous of him.    
  
With a shake of her head, Lucy was happy she was with her friends and family both. Lifting her Strawberry Eggnog up to her lips, she sipped at it. Relishing in the afterburn of the alcohol. Making her eyes roll back into her head as she hummed in delight. Well aware of Yukino on one side of her and someone big and burly on her other side. She was doing her best to not blush. Because she was currently dressed in a form-fitting green and red elf costume. She got to be Santa’s helper this year. Though she had no clue who Santa was.    
  
Setting her cup down, she looked at big and burly to see it was Orga. And the way he was looking at her made her heart flip over in her chest. Giving a nervous laugh as she shoved the odd eggnog at him, motioning it was okay for him to try it. Just as a large Yell went up throughout the guild. Everyone calling out Wendy’s name as she joined the fight. Pulling in a rather shocked and red-faced Rogue with her. 

 

**_So hang a shining star upon the highest bough_ **

**_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_ **

 

He still wasn’t sure how he had been pulled into playing fucking Santa for the kids, but he wasn’t going to complain. Nope. He had been amused at seeing the little getup that Lucy was wearing. And the small mini mages now running around the guild playing with their toys were of no concern. Personally, Orga had a huge soft spot for kids and cats. But watching, as he called out the names of the kids and the adults from all the guilds, while Lucy handed out the gifts. Bending over or squatting down was worth having to temporarily wear that itchy red suit. The view was first class.    
  
Then again, said blond was being guarded by a very pissy Laxus at the moment who kept growling as Sting and a few other men kept coming up to ask her to dance. And the way her face was getting rather stormy, Orga wondered just how much more she’d take before lashing out. He understood that the Dragon Slayers claimed Kin and were overly protective. Hell, his own guilds two said Lucy was Kin. But it was just Laxus being a prick about it. Slowly he counted in his head. Not reaching seven when he saw Lucy do a jumping spin kick and send Laxus flying across the guild, eyes wide and mouth open.    
  
Taking this as a chance, Orga walked over and stood by her. Handheld out. The way she looked up at him and turned just as red as her shirt before taking it and smiling warmly up at him. It was all he needed as he led her to a group of mages dancing to Christmas songs. The one playing was one of his favorites. Though he wouldn't admit he liked a Boy Band aloud. He wanted to keep his man card, he danced the slow rhythm with Lucy.    
  
The way her eyes glinted let him know what she was thinking. And with a small nod of his head, he bent down toward the Star of Fairy Tail and kissed her gently and passionately. What better gift to give everyone and a warning to the other guys that she was his girl! 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for DragonsHost


End file.
